Riddles of Water Volume 2: Carvings in the Ice
by arelissa
Summary: 10 months later, Takamori Minako is returning to Soul Society to face a whole new web of twists and turns. Nobody really knew how it happened. All they know was that one day, Minako was safe and happy, and the next... she was gone. HitsugayaxOC
1. 00: Tautology

**A/N: WHOOO HOOO! First chapter to the SECOND installment of the Riddles of Water Trilogy. So if you haven't read the first one, _Riddles of Water Volume 1: Patterns in the Snow_, then you better go read it! And I've decided to add a FOURTH is FOURTH volume to it all. It's not going to be full blown, just some side stories. They have NOTHING to do with the main plot, and that'll be coming out AFTER the series is done. Just some fun little stories for everyone to enjoy. I'll be updating my website later today, so be sure to check that out for further information on the FOURTH volume of the series. **

**Now, for people wondering WHY I'm posting this today... it's because TODAY the 16th of September is... MY BIRTHDAY! And as a treat for everyone. I thought I'd get the prologue up. XD I'm not done with the volume yet, but I'm close, so the next update MIGHT be a little late. I like to have the whole series DONE before posting stuff. Today's an exception though. So, make me happy on my birthday and REVIEW lots and lots! **

_**And just as side note, anything with -- ... -- around it is supposed to be CROSSED OUT. The fricken thing won't let me strike text... but I think there's only ONE place in the whole chapter there's something that has strikes on it. You'll see them. XD ENJOY! **_

Symbol Zero:

Tautology

/History doesn't repeat, but it sure does rhyme. -Mark Twain\\

_Minako,_

_Yo. So, how's your first 3 weeks of school? Matsumoto's been annoying the crap out of me here. She keeps whining about how boring it is without you. It's really getting on my nerves. Anyways, I'm just writing to check in. Yamamoto-soutaichou said that even if you're in school, you're still considered to be under my care, so if anything happens to you it'll be on __my__ account. And since that's the case, then __don't let anything happen to yourself__. Got it? Alright, I've got to go now. Still have this massive pile of paperwork to do. _

_Take care (and I mean it),_

_Hitsugaya Toushirou _

Toushirou,

Man, it took you long enough to write. I was waiting for you to write, since I didn't know where to address the letters to. And now that I have an address, I'll write more often. School's been great! I've made tons of new friends and class has been really interesting. I'd tell you all about it here, but I'm supposed to be doing my Teleportation essay right now. And tell Ran-chan that I miss her a lot. I'm sure it is boring without me. I mean, come on Toushirou-kun, all you ever do is paperwork! Have some fun once in a while, why don't you? Ok, gotta go, that essay's due tomorrow, and I've only written 3 sentences.

Write back soon!

Takamori Minako

P.S: What would happen to you if anything did happen to me? Just wondering... Bye!

_Minako,_

_See? Didn't I tell you that you'd make lots of friends? I told Matsumoto, and how __she's__ writing a letter to you too, so it'll probably come with mine. I've got to say thanks though, ever since your last letter came, she stopped complaining. I think she's more focused on clustering your mailbox now, but enough about that. And about the punishment for something happening to you? Well, he'd probably give me a lecture on responsibility and then if it gets bad enough, demote me. But that's a moot point because __you__ are going to be careful, __right?__ Just like I __told__ you to. _

_For you information, I __do__ have fun. Or have you forgotten those comics you found. I personally find them very __fun__ to read. And I'm thinking of going and getting some new ones. I heard there's this really good series that just came out. I don't know if I should go get it or not. Anyways, I'll write again some other time. _

_Be Careful,_

_Hitsugaya Toushirou _

_Mina-chan! _

_Since Taichou wouldn't relay my messages, I decided to write you a letter on my own! It's boring here without you. All Taichou does is work work work. And then he forced __me__ to do work with him. I want to go shopping! But he wouldn't let me, and then he got mad at me for going to get a drink. How come he doesn't get mad at Shunsui-taichou whenever he goes out to get drinks? It's so not fair. Well anyways, you have to write back soon and let me know how you're doing! _

_Miss you lots! _

_Ran-chan _

Toushirou,

Pft, and you also told me to forget about you. And I haven't. Not yet anyways. Nah... just kidding. I wouldn't forget you. Haha, I got the letter from Ran-chan. Has she showed it to you? I don't think she would have. It's full of... well... complaints on how you only do work and then you make her do work. And she even talks about you getting mad at her for going drinking and how you don't get mad at Shunsui-taichou when he goes drinking. She's so funny. I was laughing my head off, reading her letter. And yes, I'm going to be careful. I haven't done anything yet, other than get a paper cut and blow up a glass jar. But both of them were accidents, so no biggie.

Anyways, how are you? I've been wondering what you're doing. The same old same old? Well, other than paperwork I mean. Anything interesting happen while I'm gone. Oh! Did Aka-sama and Rukia-san get back yet? I want to know what happened to them. And Kurosaki-kun and his friends too. Did they get Orihime-chan out alright? Are any of them hurt or anything? You have to tell me everything. I'm so worried! The Research and Developments Department suddenly stopped giving reports. Either that, or you just didn't tell me about them. And no, I haven't forgotten your comics. They're lots of fun to read. But I haven't heard anything about a new series. Well, duh... I'm in Enchanting school, they don't have manga and comics here. I miss them though, it'd be nice to read some of them again. Be sure to save them for me too!

Write back soon!

Minako

Ran-chan!

Gosh! I was wondering when you were going to write! I thought your letter would come with Toushirou-kun's first one, but it didn't. Well, better late then never! I know Toushirou-kun is a workaholic, but he does have fun. Shh! don't tell him I told you, but he's got a secret stash of comics hidden on his shelves. I don't know if you knew that already, but there it is anyways. I'm doing great, actually! I've got great friends here and we have lots of fun. Homework's always a pain in the ass, but it always has been, so I can't say anything about that. There's a Halloween Dance coming up, and we have to have dates. Ugh, it's such a drag. I don't want to have dates. All the guys get all nervous about asking the girls, and all the girls get all giggly every time a guy passes by. Seriously, I don't get that. But then again, I've never really gotten romancy stuff, so whatever. And I have to go and buy a new dress now... just perfect. It'll be snowing hard on the weekends too. The dresses better be nice for me to go all this way during a snow storm.

Miss you too!

Mina-chan

P.S: What color do you think I'd look good in?

_Minako,_

_No, Matsumoto has not shown me her letter, but that's very interesting. I'll have to remember to have a word with her about that. Thanks for letting me know. __You blew up a glass jar?__ Are you alright? Did any of the glass cut you or anything? If the glass gets in your eyes, you could go blind. Have you gone to the nurse to check up after it happened? You idiot! How do you blow up a glass jar?! Make sure you get a check-up if you didn't yet. _

_I thought I told you, but apparently I didn't: They got Inoue back. And Kurosaki's fine, along with everyone else. Kuchiki and Abarai returned shortly after you left, so you didn't get to see them, but they both send their regards. As for me, I'm doing fine. Nothing exciting happened other than the addition of a new Taichou. He's a nice person. You'd like him, but he apparently can't hold his liquor. There was a small fuss over the Fukutaichou of the 3__rd__ Division, but that was settled. Everything else is going just as it always does. And there have been no huge attacks other than a few Menos ones, but Menos aren't much of a problem anymore. Not for people who have dealt with the Espada. _

_Write back soon,_

_Toushirou _

* * *

_Mina-chan! _

_There's a dance?! Oh! How exciting! Has anyone asked you yet? I bet there are tons and tons of guys just lining up to ask you out. You're so pretty! You'd look good in any color, but I think white, or any light color would suite you well. Like light blue for instance. And remember to take a picture of yourself and send it back to us! I'll tease Taichou with it. You know, I think he's likes you. I'm not sure, but it's just a hunch. And I __know__ you've got a thing for him. Oh, and the comics, yeah, I knew about those already. I used to tease him about it all the time, but it got boring after a while, so I stopped. It was plenty fun while it lasted though. Too bad it wasn't porn or anything, then I could have gotten a __real__ kick out of showing it to everyone. Ok! Write again soon!_

_Miss you lots!_

_Ran-chan _

Toushirou,

Tsk, tsk, tsk, don't get over confident, Toushirou-kun! That's what leads to bad things. But then again, you are a child prodigy, so I guess I shouldn't worry. Wow, December already? Man time flied by fast! I feel like I'd barely been here. Ok... this school has way too many dances for it's own good. We had one in October for Halloween, and now we're having one for Christmas, which means I can't go back. I was really looking forward to going and visiting you during vacation. Sorry, Toushirou-kun. This time, it's the girls ask the guys out, so it's even worse than last time. Damn it... I don't wanna go to the stupid ball. Well, I'll see you later, it's passed midnight, so I have to go to bed. Thank god it's a weekend tomorrow.

Miss you lots,

Minako

Ran-chan,

Hey! I hope you got the pictures I sent to you and Toushirou-kun. Surprisingly, I actually looked nice in the light blue dress. Thanks for the tips, Ran-chan. Ugh, we're having a Christmas ball now, what a pain. And this time, the girls has to ask the guys and everyone has to participate, which means that I can't go back to visit. I was really looking forward to going back too... dang it. Ok, I've gotta go. We're already making preparations for the ball, and I have to help.

Bye!

Minako

_Minako,_

_I am __not__ over confident. And flattery will get you nowhere, however much I enjoy it. Hm... I didn't know that you would be able to come back for Christmas, but if you can't then you won't be able to attend the Coming of the New Year celebration I told you about. We, too, are beginning preparations for that. Don't worry though, I'm sure Matsumoto will save loads of things for you. She does every year. And you look nice in that dress. Light blue suits you. Also, is there anyone you're planning to ask to the ball? Just wondering, that's all. Write back soon. _

_Hoping you're well,_

_Toushirou _

_Mina-chan, _

_You look absolutely __beautiful__ in the dress. You should have seen Taichou's face! It was all red, and he yelled at me later for pointing it out, but I really think he's got something for you. Wouldn't that be nice? Oh! You better not get a boyfriend while you're at school, poor little Taichou would be __heartbroken__! Are you going to wear that dress again for the Christmas Ball? If you do, remember to send back more pictures! And I should really take some picture of Taichou and send them to you. I'm sure you miss him a lot. Well anyways, you better write back soon. _

_Wish you were here to chat,_

_Ran-chan _

Toushirou,

Oh so you enjoy the compliments. Hm, I'll have to think up some good ones then! Maybe I'll be able to get more favors from you. Aw, I really wanted to go and see it. Can you send me some pictures? You guys have cameras over there, right? Cause if you don't I can mail one over. I really want to see it. Awww, thank you. That's really sweet. Ran-chan was the one that suggested light blue as a color, and there just happened to be one that looked nice on me. But thanks.

No, I don't fancy anyone here. I mean, sure, there are cute guys, but I just don't like them like that, you know? I've got a few good guy friends though, I think I'll just ask one of them as a friend. They'll get it anyways, they know I'm not into that kind of stuff. Write again soon!

_--Hey Mina-chan's boyfriend! I'm her best friend here, and she talks about you __all the time__ and she even--_

Sorry about that, my friend was writing on my paper. _And I want to say that I love you and you're the most_

Ok. Ignore that. She's getting really annoying now. Bye!  
Minako

_--Love you!--_

Ran-chan,

Thank you! And I got those pictures of Toushirou-kun you sent me. They were absolutely hilarious. They made my day. Do you really think that he's got something? I really don't know. And I'm not going to get a boyfriend. Why would I do that when I already... well anyways, I do miss him a lot. And I miss you too! I can't wait till school ends and I get to go back. I'll write again soon.

Wants a good chat too,

Mina-chan

* * *

_Minako,_

_How'd you do on the end of year tests? You told me last time that you were studying. And is your arm better from that fire accident? I told you to watch yourself. That better not leave any scars when you get back. Yamamoto-soutaichou just had a meeting with me today, concerning your well being. He asked if everything was alright with you, and I told him yes. If I'd told him that you burned your arm, he would have set some penalty. You better not get any more injuries. I've told you a million and one times: Be careful. Do you not understand that meaning of that phrase? It means to dodge when explosives are bouncing around a room. You don't just stand there and do nothing while waiting for one of them to burn your arms and legs off. Alright, write back and tell me how you're doing. _

_Heal soon,_

_Toushirou _

_Mina-chan! _

_Yay! Only 3 more weeks till the end of the year for you! And then you'll be back with us again! Oh I can't wait! I got tons of presents for you from the Coming of the New Years Celebration, and Taichou got you a little something too! Trust me, you'll love it. And he picked it out himself! I thought it was so sweet. At first, he was just staring at it, like it reminded him about something, and then he asked me if I thought it looked nice. And I told him yes, and so he bought it. When I asked him who it was for, he got all shy and said you. You really should have seen his face. It was priceless. Anyways, can't __wait__ till you get back!! _

_Write back soon! _

_Ran-chan_

Toushirou,

I did fine on my tests. At least I think I did. The grades for them are going to come during the summer, so I don't know the exact scores yet. But I basically knew everything that was asked, except for a few questions here and there. So I think I did fine in general.

Thanks for asking, I'm healing as we speak. No really, I'm literally healing, or being healed by the school nurse. She first put this really weird gel on it, and told me to let it sit there for a day or so. Then she cast some sort of an Enchantment on it, and now the spell is working its charm! It looks really cool, and I want to be a healer, now that I come to think of it. So I'll probably be going in that general direction. I'm sorry if I made you worry too much. I really didn't mean to. The 'explosives' were bouncing around like crazy! And they were so fast that we could barely see them. How am I supposed to dodge them when 2 are coming at me from different directions?! Well... anyways, I have to go. The nurse is going to come check on me soon.

Counting down the days till I go back,

Minako

Ran-chan,

He got me something? What is it? I want to know! Is it like... jewelry or something? Ugh! I want to see it! How much money did he spend on it? I don't want him spending too much money on anything for me. But knowing him, that won't be much of a big problem. I can't wait till I go back either! I wanna see you guys so badly!

See you soon!

Mina-chan

_Minako,_

_Good to know that you're alright. There's only one more week left of school for you, correct? Well, Matsumoto and I will be coming to the station to pick you up and bring you back to the Soul Society. I trust you've told no one that you're a spirit? I didn't bother asking earlier because I thought you had more sense, but just to make sure. _

_You have to attend another Captains' Meeting, and demonstrate what you have learned in these past months. The Taichous agreed for you to go to school in order for you to gain further control over your powers, so that you can be of some use to the Soul Society. We're all still preparing for the Espada attack, which, surprisingly, hasn't happened yet. We thought it was going to happen last winter, but apparently not. And now it's June, but still no word or movement from Aizen. Maybe he's given up, but that's probably not the case. Remember to bring everything with you. You'll be staying under my care as usual so I trust there'll be no problems. You haven't forgotten the layout of the Seireitei have you? Well if you have, then we'll give you a general tour once you get back. _

_Anticipating your return,  
Toushirou _

_Mina-chan,_

_Oh I can't wait till you get back! And I can't tell you what he got. It'd ruin the surprise if I did. He wants to give it to you as a welcome back present, well that's how he said it, but I think he just bought it cause he thought you'd like it. Don't worry, I think you'll love it. It's so... well I'm not going to say anything else. And I'll be seeing you at the station too! I'm coming with Taichou to pick you up! _

_See you then!_

_Ran-chan _

* * *

**A/N: Prologue finished! Just a collection of letters that sorta represented their interaction durring the year. And for those of you who thought I was going to write about what happened during the year with NO Toushirou... what are you ON?! How can I POSSISBLY not write about our lovely little captain in EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER?! Ok... I hope everyone caught on to the fact that the line-breaks were time-jumps. Some of the letters sorta link, well... use your imaginations as to what happened kay? I trust you all have lots of imagination. XD And just a warning, this will be a rather long A/N. **

**So... a bit of a Q-A before anyone asks... **

**Q: If there are four volumes, will it still be called a Trilogy?**

A: Yes it will. Because the fourth volume isn't exactly an OFFICIAL volume. It doesn't contain important information for the plot. In fact, it has NOTHING to do with the plot at all. Just some little side things.

**Q: Will there be any sequels to the series?**

A: No. There won't be any sequels. I mean... why would we need sequels if there are already FOUR volumes in the series? What would the sequel be about? The two of them being all mushy? Eck...

**Q: Why don't you like to post as you write?**

A: Because it puts less pressure on me. I can post on an average schedule, and I actually have the time to go and review everything, make sure everything makes sense, revise it... Good writing makes happy readers. So I make sure that I have enough time to produce and edit anything possible to make the writing good. XD

**Q: Why can't you just post all the chapters at once? Wouldn't it be easier? And people want to find out what happens next!**

A: I want to see everyone's reactions, thoughts, and opinions to EACH AND EVERY CHAPTER. That's why I post a chapter at a time. Keep the readers interested, and at that same time, I could read all the lovely reviews everyone leaves me.

**Q: What story will you do after you finish this series?**

A: I don't know yet. Actually, that's for YOU to decide. Review and tell me what you'd like to see me write. XD And if it's in my power, then I'll do my best to write it. XD

**I believe that's all for now. But if you have ANYTHING else you wanted to ask. Please feel free to do so. xD The more reviews the better I feel! And it's my BIRTHDAY so be nice. XD REVIEW!! **


	2. 01: Absolutely Necessary

**A/N: HELLO my dearies. XD Yes, another update. I forewarned you guys this would be a little late, but there's a reason I update TODAY. XDDD And yes, it's another birthday. Today, ladies and gentlemen, is the birthday of my dear friend Louisa. She's the one that I called on a weekly basis to discuss my story with, and she basically PLANNED the third volume FOR me. She also gave me inspiration for MANY MANY parts in this volume. So, y'all BETTER wish her a happy birthday and thank her in a review, because she WILL be reading them. Now READ and be THANKFUL of Louisa for being such a wonderful person. Enjoy!**

Symbol One:

Absolutely Necessary

/The only things you _have_ to do in life, are die and pay taxes. -Mrs. Coppage\\

I checked over my things one last time in the dorm room before shutting the suitcase and straightening up, dusting my hands. I wiped my forehead and looked around. Yep, everything is right where it's supposed to be.

"Hey Minako! C'mon, let's go!" the voice of Abigail Trainer called from outside the door. She was a roommate of mine, and also my best friend from the Academy. I picked up my suitcase and hurried out the door.

"Gosh, you're so rushed all the time. Chill out, will ya?" I playfully rolled my eyes at her. She grinned and waved it off. We'd met in the first week of school and became fast friends. I was sometimes jealous of Abigail. She was so pretty with her large brown eyes and beautifully wavy light brown hair. She was always so cheerful and never shy. She was outgoing and a great friend to have, and she had a way to cheer you up when you're down. But she's also a bit on the nosy side. I don't mind, though she constantly annoyed me about Toushirou.

Hitsugaya Toushirou. The boy that changed my life. I mean it literally because he was the one that introduced me to the whole world of the after-life. Yeah, I'm actually a spirit, but I'm currently in a special Gigai that the Research and Development Department made for me. Last summer, I'd found out that I was actually an Enchantress, and I was supposed to have come to Ximax Academy a few years after my brother, but it turns out that Onii-chan got scared of the things he'd seen here, and shut me out of the whole Enchanting world. Thus, leading to my death from my not being able to control my own powers.

As for me, I'm now 16, counting if I was still alive (I don't know how old I am in Soul Society years, but I must be like an infant if Toushirou is still considered a kid). My hair is still as straight as ever, and such a dark brown that I just refer to it as black sometimes, and my boring gray eyes. I don't see how Abigail finds them pretty, she told me so in the beginning of the year, but her opinions have always been a little wacky, so whatever.

"So... is your boyfriend going to pick you up at the station today?" Abigail asked. I blushed and scowled at her. We both stepped into the Refectory and looked around. The usual dining tables were not there. The place was full of students, ready to board the _HMS Enchanted_ to go back to their summer homes. We scanned the place for our other friends: Molly Owen, Bryant Gadsbie, Augustus Woods, Kara Dawson, and Felix Tripp. It was our little group of friends. Of course, the guys hung out with eachother, and the girls were always in two groups: Abigail and me, and Molly and Kara.

Molly Owen was a tall girl, with bright, icy blue eyes and silky hair, cut short. She wore glasses and was a bit of a bookworm, but never geeky or nerdy. She knew when to draw the line between studying and fun.

Bryant Gadsbie was the big guy. He had warm honey eyes and rather spiky brown hair. He was a guy with a big build and a muscular frame, kind of like a bear of a big brother to all of us. I came up to _just _above his _elbow_. But with his size, he always looked kind of out of place and dumb. True, he wasn't the brightest kid in class, but he wasn't stupid.

Augustus Woods was kind of menacing in some ways. He had longish blond hair and deep, forest green eyes. He was quiet on first impression, but once you get to know him, you'll learn that he was just shy. He's cool though. He can take and make a joke. Unlike some other guys in school.

Kara Dawson is the girliest one in the group, but definitely not the girliest girl you'll ever meet. She has dark eyes and strawberry blond hair. She's almost a head taller than me, around the same height as Molly, but she wasn't as skinny as Molly. Kara loves to do her nails, and always has creative designs whenever she does new ones. I don't think I've ever seen her do her nails the exact same twice, excluding the black, because she loves doing her nails black.

Felix Tripp was one of the hottest guys I've ever seen. Him, with his slightly curly bronze hair and sharp hazel eyes, he's got half the female population of Ximax on his back. He's as close to me as Abigail was, and we were almost conjoined at the hip. He's always grinning but not nearly as wacky as Abigail was. He was sensitive, but had a wonderful sense of humor. That didn't mean he wasn't manly. Felix was also very laid back and carefree. He didn't care too much if he got a bad score on an exam. He just shrugged and laughed it off, somehow managing to make everyone else laugh with him.

I couldn't believe the wonderful friends I've made in 10 months time. It almost seemed surreal to think about.

"Oh I can't wait! I wanna meet your boyfriend, Minako!" Kara squealed as she came over, dragging Molly behind her. Ximax was a Japanese academy, but you wouldn't believe the amount of Europeans there. It was almost 75 English people.

"For the last time, he's not my boyfriend!" a blush was spreading across my face, as it did every time Hitsugaya came up in conversation. Felix and Augustus came through the doors behind us. Felix with his usual carefree grin on his face, his eyes twinkling. He was immediately halted by a couple of giggling girls, twirling their hair and batting their eyelashes. He flashed them a smile, but pushed through to the rest of us. Augustus was smirking at him.

"So, how does it feel to be leaving your fan club behind for the next 3 months?" Augustus asked. Felix shrugged.

"Dunno. I guess I'll feel a bit more free, not to have 20 or so girls stalking me half the time," he said, in such a voice that I if I hadn't known better, I would have thought he was serious. But I knew that he was being sarcastic. Everyone laughed as Bryant showed up.

"Whoa here, what's all the fun?" he leaned an elbow onto my head. I scowled up at him. He only did that when he wanted to make fun of my height. I was the shortest one in the group, but I was by far one of the most mature. All the guys were a bit childish at times, and Kara and Abigail were both... well... quite unique in their natures. It was only ever Molly and me that looked at things logically, most of the time. Molly even more so than I was.

"Just talkin' about Felix and his fan club," Kara said causally. Suddenly, a high-pitched whistle echoed through the hall. Some people flinched and everyone went quiet, looking up at the stage, where the teachers were.

Fukushima-kouchou was standing on the stage. Fukushima Sato was our Principal. He was a stocky man of around 70, and was slightly hunched over, with a wooden cane, but he was very wise and had an interesting sense of humor. All the students loved him.

"Another year has gone by, and trust me when I say, years go by fast... well... you've seen for yourselves, have you not?" he asked. Everyone nodded and a slight rustle swept through the hall.

"And another summer is about to begin. May I hope that none of you will forget what you have managed to fit into those witty little brains of yours over the summer. Your teachers and I worked very hard to fit those pieces of information in, along with whatever else you have stored in there..." he grinned as he scanned the room. A few people giggled and others blushed.

"So, I bid you all a wonderful summer, and goodbye," he said, bowing and waving his hands at everyone. Everyone in the hall echoed his goodbye, though in different ways.

"Will all the students please, head out the front doors now, Instructor Swan will be waiting for you. He will lead you to the _HMS Enchanted_. And may you all have a _wonderful_ summer," Fukushima-kouchou said. A wave of noise erupted from the hall as people began pushing and shoving their way out the door. I kept close to my friends and was still laughing and chatting.

We got to the _Enchanted_, and all boarded. For the first hour or so, I was just like I was all year, laughable, open, and increasingly sarcastic, but after that, my mind began to drift. Like the waves in the sea. It drifted to Hitsugaya and Soul Society. What new developments would have been made when I got back? Were they still preparing for the big battle against the Espada? Where was Aizen now?

I wanted so badly to go visit Orihime-chan and Kurosaki-kun and his friends, but I knew that it wouldn't happen. Hitsugaya always had more work to do. Always.

"Hey Minako, daydreaming about your _boyfriend_?" Abigail asked, raising a teasing eyebrow. I blushed and the guys 'oh'ed. I shot a glare at them.

"He's not my boyfriend," It must have been the millionth time during the whole year that I'd had to tell them the same thing. He wasn't my boyfriend. He wasn't my boyfriend...

They kept bugging me and bugging me. They all knew I liked him, so they never let it go. Ever. Not even for a second did they forget, whatever they said or seemed.

"Oh c'mon, Minako. Jus admit it already, you're madly in love with the guy!" Kara said, flapping her hands. I looked at her with a blank expression.

"I did. You guys all know that I like him. But he's not my boyfriend. I don't know if he likes me back or not, and I'm not about to go and try to find out," I answered. She scoffed and let out a cry of frustration.

"Don't kid me! I've read his letters. They're always like 'Be careful' and 'Don't you dare get hurt' or 'Are you sure you're alright?' I mean. _Seriously!_ The dude worries about you _so_ much! That should be like an obvious sign that he likes you!" Kara said. Abigail nodded in agreement. Molly was too immersed in her book to notice what was going on, and the guys were playing cards. I blushed once more and looked away. I wanted to believe what they were saying, I really did, but matching the circumstances, that's physically impossible.

I mean, he was a Soul Reaper, a Captain, no less, and I was just some random spirit that had a weird death. I couldn't do anything special, other than Enchanting, but that wasn't too much, and I wasn't exceptionally powerful. We were in two completely different classes of society, so there was _no way_ that he'd even consider someone like me... Right?

I sighed and walked onto the deck, letting the wind blow through my hair. It was still long and abnormally straight, but now I had side bangs. Well... one side bang. Abigail had insisted that I let her do my hair in the middle of the year. She said I'd look nice with side bangs, so I agreed, and I have to say, it was an improvement. I didn't think that I would so... nice with a new hairstyle. I just hope that Hitsugaya would recognize me, and maybe even _like_ the new hair. I liked it.

Three more hours passed and I could faintly see the port, coming closer and closer. A scene flashed behind my eyes. The sight of that very same port, going further and further until it was nothing more than a black speck on the horizon, and me, holding a piece of paper close to my heart. The said piece of paper was currently residing in my suitcase, along with all of the other letters that Hitsugaya and Matsumoto sent me.

I could feel my heart, thumping loudly against my chest, and felt the excitement bubbling under my skin, leaving goose bumps in their wake. I rubbed my bare arms and a gust of wind blew into my face.

"Yo Koko! You cold or somethin'?" it was Bryant's voice. I turned around to find all of my friends, standing there, staring at me. Bryant had a huge smile on his face, and his arms were crossed. He was teasing me. He knew what I was thinking.

"No, just excited," I answered. They joined me, and Bryant slung a heavy arm around my shoulders, pulling me against him so that my head knocked against his side. He patted my head. I looked up and he smirked down at him.

"About what? Meeting your _boyfriend_ again after such a long time? What? Are you two going to have one of those cheesy, tearful reunions that almost always lead to a make-out session?" he asked, in a casual tone, but I could hear the glee of being able to make me squirm. I blushed bright red, and the port was getting closer and larger by the minute.

"He's not my-"

"Boyfriend. We _know_. But it's just the way you act everytime he comes up in conversation. It's more than some petty crush, though. We know that for sure, right?" Augustus said. Kara giggled and gave me a daring look, as if trying to provoke me into contradicting Augustus.

I simply rolled my eyes and shook my head, turning towards the port again. We were about to pull in and my eyes were already scanning the crowd for a familiar white, spiky haired head. Spotting none, I simply detached myself from my friends and went to get my suitcase. The _Enchanted_ was almost ready to unload. People were beginning to mill around the descending staircase. I joined the crowd, and was soon followed by my friends.

Talking and chatting, we gradually made our way to the bottom of the staircase and onto the station dock. I could barely see anything. Everyone was taller than me, and the only way I could prevent myself from being crush under the undulating crowd was to firmly attach myself to my friends. That way, at least we could stay together.

"Damn! I can't see a thing!" I swore loudly. Bryant looked down and grinned, he bent down.

"Hop on," he said. I grinned as well, and jumped onto his back. It wasn't the first time he'd given me a piggyback ride.

"And up we go!" he said, straightening up. All of a sudden, I was above the crowd. I could see over their heads and I scanned the area for a white head along with a bright orange one. Seeing none, I told my friends. Kara groaned impatiently and began shoving her way through the crowd towards a less crowded part of the station. Everyone else followed her, and finally we broke free of the tumult of the crowd. I let out a sigh of relief and Bryant let me down.

"Did you see him?" he asked. Kara rolled her eyes.

"Of course not! She would have screamed or something if she did!" she said. Bryant made a face at her as she turned her back on him. I giggled. They never got along as well as they did with others.

"We'll keep on the lookout, kay? He's got white, spiky hair and greenish sorta eyes. He's probably going to be with a lady with bright orange hair and HUGE boobs. You'll know what I mean once you see her," I waved it off as the guys all snickered. They all looked around, helping me try and find Hitsugaya.

My heart was thumping louder than ever as I kept my eyes on the thronging crowd, jumping at every flash of white. But more often than not, it was just some businessman's white-collar shirt, or a little kid's white, fluffy stuffed animal that their parents were carrying for them.

I sighed impatiently and turned back to my friends. They all shook shrugged. Abigail sat down on a metal bench and Molly joined her, taking out her book.

"Hey, where are y'all going for the summer?" I asked. They'd never mentioned it, and I'd never really bothered to find out.

"I'm going to my aunt's with the guys. We usually hang out together during the summers," Augustus answered. The guys have known eachother for a few years before me, since I came to Ximax late. So I had to skip a few grades, but I caught on all right, with the help of my teachers and Molly.

"I'm going to Australia," Kara said.

"Wow. That's so cool! Takes lots of pictures and show them to us, kay?" I asked. I'd never been to Australia before. Though I heard it was lots of fun.

"My parents are taking me back to England to visit my other relatives there, but I'm pretty sure that we'll be going to Spain for a few weeks," Molly said. My eyes widened. What is it with everyone going to different countries? We're not going to be able to keep in touch that well if I have to send letters to a hundred different addresses.

"And I'm just going to stay home, and get fat!" Abigail proclaimed proudly, standing up and slapping the non-existent 'fat' on her stomach. Everyone laughed.

"And you're going to your boyfriend's place?" Kara asked. I sighed and gave up. I should have learned by now that it was no use telling them that Hitsugaya wasn't my boyfriend, so I let it pass. I nodded.

"Oo-la-la! You guys gonna have some _fun_?" she giggling and twirling her. Abigail giggled too while the guys chuckled, and Bryant actually wolf-whistled. I blushed a brilliant red and glared at all of them.

"Hey, is that him?" Felix asked, pointing to a spot over my shoulders. I whipped around. And there he was. Standing there, as perfect as ever, with that adorable annoyed look plastered to his face. I didn't really register Matsumoto pointing me out to him. All I know was that the moment his eyes locked with mine, my mind went blank save for one, single thought.

He was here.

Without another thought, I raced over to him, not caring that I'd knocked over my suitcase, and latched my around his neck, crushing him to me in the hug of a life-time. I instinctively closed my eyes and took a deep breath, his scent filling me like drink. A drink that I gulped down greedily, as if I was parched with thirst, which, in a sense, I was. It had been _such_ a long time since I've smelled that scent. _His_ scent. His precious, precious scent. I buried my head in the crook of his neck, and I felt his arms wrap tightly around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder. I felt his breath in my ear and his heart thumping in his chest, so much like my own.

"...Toushirou-kun..." I whispered, lifting my head to rest on his shoulder. I felt him nod. I didn't dare look at his face, for fear that he might not be Toushirou, but some impersonation. Paranoia was one of my many flaws, and especially in moments like this. I feared that it wouldn't be Toushirou, but some other man who dressed as him to come get me, because Toushirou was too busy, or was in a Captain's meeting or worse... dead.

"Mhm?" he asked. That was his voice alright. I took a shaky breath to calm my ferociously thumping heart, and loosened my grip on his neck. He let his arms slacken around my waist and I looked up into his face. It was exactly as I remembered, if not even more perfect than before. His hair, his face, his mouth, his nose, his eyes... His eyes...

The eyes that had so entranced me before, and did so now. It was definitely him. There was no mistaking it. There was not another person in the world with eyes a perfect and as beautiful as his. No one.

"Minako-chan..." he muttered, as his eyes raked my face. They landed on my side bangs and he raised a hand to brush them away from my eyes.

"Nice haircut," he complimented, smirking down at me. I let my head fall onto his chest and closed my eyes, clutching at his clothing.

"Thanks," I murmured. I felt his hand come up and rest on my head, pressing it closer to him as he rested his chin on the top of my head. It was then that I realized that he'd grown a bit in the 10 months separation. I lifted my head again, smiling brilliantly up at him.

"It's good to see you again, I missed you," I said. He smiled.

"Me too."

"So this is the infamous Toushirou Hitsugaya?" Bryant's voice asked from behind me. I turned. I'd completely forgotten that all my friends were watching me, and I felt a deep blush bloom across my cheeks. Bryant was grinning like the bear of a brother he was, and he bent down to examine Hitsugaya, who looked half shocked half annoyed that this guy was so much taller than him.

"Bryant..." I said in a warning tone, he glanced down at me and smiled devilishly.

"So..." he said, casually leaning on my head, "How long have you two been-"

"Bryant!" I glared up at him, my face still rivaling the color of an over-ripe tomato.

"Easy there, big boy, cut little Koko some slack," Augustus came over. He looked over at Matsumoto and raised his eyebrows as his eyes landed on her inhumanly large breasts. I smirked. I knew what was going through his head.

"Yeah, you don't want to crush her with that huge arm of yours," Felix bounced over, slinging a careless arm around my shoulders, and looking up at Bryant, who was still grinning like an idiot. I kept my mouth shut as Felix pulled me into him.

"Hey! I'm not that heavy, ok?!" Bryant protested. Abigail laughed and leapt onto his back, linking her hands around his neck.

"Nope, 176 pounds isn't heavy at all! Light as a feather," she laughed as Bryant hooked his arms under her legs and hoisted her higher up on his back. He gave the _best_ piggyback rides.

"Definitely not," Kara teased, also coming over, dragging a bewildered Molly behind her.

"You guys are all so mean! Just because there's more of you than me doesn't mean you can all gang up on me. And here I thought you guys were my _friends_!" he said, almost dropping Abigail as he put a hand up to his heart, but Abigail managed to clutch on.

Everyone laughed, including me. Boy was I going to miss them when I got back to Seireitei, I thought. I glanced over at Hitsugaya and Matsumoto, who were both regarding us with amused expressions on their faces. Then again, I thought, I'd have other people I loved with me. My heart grew warm at the thought of being able to see everyone again, after such a long time.

"Takamori-chan, we need to get going," Matsumoto gestured towards the. Felix removed his arm from around my shoulders.

"Ok, I'll be right there," I said, and turned to Felix. I gave him a sad smile. He ginned cheerily at me.

"I'll miss you _so_ much!" I said, engulfing him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and patted my back.

"I'll miss you too. Write lots, kay?" I nodded and placed a small kiss on his cheek. As I turned to say goodbye to the rest of my friends, I missed the look of shock the swept across Hitsugaya and Matsumoto's faces. Hitsugaya's face slowly blanked out as I finished my last goodbyes and headed back towards the two of them.

"Promise to keep in touch!" they shouted, waving, I waved back, picking up my suitcase and walking backwards towards the exit, so as to keep my eyes on my friends.

"I will! And you guys promise to take lots and lots of pictures from where ever your going, kay? We're all gonna make that summer scrap-book, remember?" I called back. They all nodded and waved vigorously.

"Love you!" they said.

"Love you too!" I turned to follow Hitsugaya out of the station. Hitsugaya had his back to me, so I didn't see an involuntary flinch as those three words left my mouth. I was too happy, too cheery to notice anything else. I was just happy to be in his presence again.

**A/N: Alright, I hope you all liked that. Now go and REVIEW! Cause I KNOW you have something to say to Louisa. XDD GO! NOW! YES, RIGHT NOW! **

V  
V  
V  
V  
V


	3. 02: Climbing Up

**A/N: Whoot! Long time no see! And another update... So ENJOY! And REVIEW! **

Symbol Two:

Climbing Up

/Girls are like trees. The good ones are on the top, just waiting for the one guy who has enough guts to climb that high -Google\\

I stepped through the Senkai Gate and took a deep breath of air. All the worrisome thoughts in my head were gently swept away by the light breeze. I looked around, at the grass, the trees, and the numerous old-fashioned buildings and the people in Shihakushous. It was all so sweetly familiar. A large smile spread across my face as a bright peal of laughter rang from my lips.

I was home. Home at last. With the people I loved.

And speaking of people I loved... I turned to face Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. Matsumoto was watching me with a huge smile on her face. I flounced over to her and gave her a hug. She crushed me to her, like she always did, and we both squealed like little school-girls over a cute stuffed animal.

"Ran-chan! I missed you!" I said, letting go of her. She nodded enthusiastically.

"I missed you too, Mina-chan! So tell me, how was your school-year? I want to know _everything_, and about those friends of yours too!" At this, Hitsugaya's frown deepened and something like a growl emanated from his throat. I looked over, only to have him look away. I frowned, walking around Matsumoto to get to him.

"Toushirou-kun, what's-"

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou," he snapped, before turning way, and stalking off towards the 10th Division Grounds. I was stunned. I stood there for a few seconds, shocked. What had happened to make Hitsugaya snap like that? Did I say something wrong, or do something he didn't like?

"Oi, Ran-chan... what's wrong with Hitsugaya-kun?" I asked, turning back towards her. She just shrugged cheerfully, used to his irky mood. She grinned.

"Probably nothing. C'mon now, tell me _everything_!" she said. I nodded slowly, mind still resting on the matter of why Hitsugaya would have such a sudden change in attitude towards me. But I started to talk about my friends, and the various adventures and happenings of the school year, I got lost in the sea of memories, and Matsumoto drank in all the information eagerly. She gasped at all the right times and gave other reactions when the situation deemed fit.

We made our slow way to the 10th Division, and were both laughing hysterically when we entered Hitsugaya's office. He didn't even look up as we collapsed onto the couch.

"-and then... and then... the teachers came running down, and he got detention for a week, and so did Felix. But let me tell you, Felix was totally _brilliant_ with the teachers, so they let him off early. It was _so_ funny!" I clutched at my stomach. Matsumoto howled with laughter.

Hitsugaya's form visibly hardened, but a second later, relaxed again. I glanced over at him, worried, and stopped laughing. He continued working. I stared at him for a few seconds before standing up and making my way over to his desk. I bent down and he pause, took a deep breath and forced himself to begin writing again. I frowned.

"Hey Toushirou-kun-"

"It's _Hitsugaya-taichou_," he corrected without pausing. I heard the hardness in his voice, and inwardly flinched.

"But Toush-"

"If you wish to continue dwelling under care, you will have to start showing some respect to your superiors, Takamori-san," he stated, looking up for the first time. His face was blank, but his eyes weren't. They held something in them. Something that he wasn't quite able to suppress, but I could tell he was trying to. It looked like... regret. I studied his face for a few more seconds, sizing him up. Wondering if I should bite back, or just let it go. I decided on the latter.

"Hai... Hitsugaya-taichou," I forced the words out of my mouth and turned around to pick up my suitcase.

"Sorry for the bother, I'll try to stay out of the way," I went over to my room and opening the door. Everything looked as it did before I left, given that there were some very minor changes. The bed sheets were white with pale green vines on them and the wardrobe, which I remember to be made from oak, was now redwood. But other than that, everything was generally in the same position. I sighed once more before beginning to unpack, thinking of all the possibilities, probable, and improbable that could have made Hitsugaya act so differently towards me.

My first thought was simply because I've been away for too long, and that he doesn't feel as close to me anymore, but he seemed fine at the station dock.

My second thought was the one that kept me up all night: He'd fallen in love with someone, and he doesn't want me to know, because he somehow found out about my affections towards him, and doesn't want me to get hurt. So he's distancing himself from me.

That one made sense. I mean, why else would he be acting so weird? He _must_ have gotten together with that Hinamori girl. As that thought entered my mind, a wave of jealousy flooded the pit of my stomach. I flipped over in bed and stared out my window.

_Hitsugaya and Hinamori... Holding each other close, murmuring words of love to each other. Hitsugaya with that adorable smirk on his face, tilting Hinamori's head up to face him. Lips met._

I screamed into my pillow and shot up. Light was filtering through my windows. I winced and closed by eyes against the bright light. It was... just a dream, I thought, staring out my window. My door banged open, revealing Hitsugaya, with a worried look on his face.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" He looked genuinely worried about me. For the first time, he wasn't giving me that annoyed look he was always giving me these days.

"N-nothing, just... a bad dream," I muttered, averting my eyes. I couldn't stand the sight of Hitsugaya right now. Not after that dream. It flashed behind my eyes again, and I squeezed them shut, shaking my head, trying desperately to get rid of the haunting image. It wouldn't be that big a deal for anyone else who wasn't me, but I was me. So it mattered greatly. And what made it worse was the fact that I _knew_ about my own feelings towards him. I... was really in love with him.

"A bad dream?" he asked, leaning against the door frame. "What about?"

I glanced up and a slight blush crossed my cheek, I immediately looked down at my hands, twisting them together.

"N-nothing," I replied. He raised an eyebrow, studied me for a few seconds before his features hardened into plain carelessness again. He scoffed and walked out the door, closing it behind him with a slight slam. I breathed a sigh of relief and got out of bed to get dressed. When I got out of my room, it was to find Hitsugaya sitting at his desk, bent over paperwork as usual. He didn't even look up as I entered. I paused and looked at him.

"Ohanyou... gozaimasu, Toushirou I mean... Hitsugaya-taichou," I said, stuttering slightly, afraid of being snapped at if I didn't 'show respect'. He nodded his head once, but didn't pause in his writing.

There was a slight pause. Then he paused.

"You missed breakfast. There's some on the other table," he gestured to the table where Matsumoto was supposed to work, but it was empty, save for a stack of food. Toast with jam. Kiwi-strawberry jam. A slight smile crossed my face as I remembered the morning of the day I left. I turned to Hitsugaya, temporarily forgetting that Hitsugaya was being snappy.

"Hey I never asked, Toushirou-kun. How _did_ you find out I liked Kiwi-strawberry jam?" I asked, laughing slightly. I'd meant to ask him the moment I got back, but in all the commotion, I forgot. He gave me a slight glare and the smile slid off my face.

"I _told_ you. It's _Hitsugaya-taichou_, and I'm not obligated to answer questions from _you_," he replied acidly. I shrank back into my quiet self, going to eat and finishing the food without another word. After this awkward breakfast, I hurried out of the room, and rushed over to the 13th Division camp grounds, where I knocked on the door of one of my favorite Taichous.

"Who is it?" I grinned as I recognized the rather gravely voice of Ukitake.

"Takamori Minako," There was a slight pause and then the door slid open. Ukitake was standing there, smiling down at me.

"Takamori-san! How good to see you again! Sorry I couldn't visit earlier, I was in bed before now," I bowed as he ushered me into the room.

"Oh! You didn't need to get out of bed for me. I could have waited till you were feeling better," I said, half pleased at the fact that Ukitake would get out of bed for me, half-ashamed at making him get out of bed when he should be resting.

"No, it's alright. I missed you, Takamori-san. How was your year at the Academy?" he asked. I smiled widely and gave him a quick summary of everything that, nonetheless, took over half an hour.

"Well, sounds like you had an interesting year." I nodded, but my face fell as I remembered the real reason why I came to see him.

"Ukitake-taichou-sama... I have a question."

"What's wrong?" he asked. I looked up again, a similar frown on my face.

"It's just... Toushirou, I mean, Hitsugaya-taichou has been acting really weird around me lately, and I was wondering if anything happened. You know? Like... he stopped letting me call him by his first name, and started calling me 'Takamori-san', instead of 'Minako-chan'. He was fine at the station, but after that, he just started acting all... high and mighty. I don't understand what's gotten into him," I explained. Ukitake studied me for a few seconds before smiling.

"You... really care for Hitsugaya-taichou, don't you?" he asked warmly. It was more of a statement than a question, but I nodded anyways.

"Y-yes. I do... I think... I think I'm... in love with him," I whispered, pain evident in my tone, as I looked down at the interlaced fingers in my lap. There was a silence.

"Takamori-san, you should know that there are very strict rules concerning romantic relationships in the Gotei 13. Taichous are strictly forbidden to court anyone of lesser status, not even their Fukutaichous. But considering the circumstances, Yamamoto-soutaichou just might let this one slide," Ukitake said, a small smiling crossing his face, but I looked up.

"But what are the chances of him returning my feelings? Close to none. And now it's even worse! He's not even talking to me anymore. I mean, I asked him how he learned that I liked Kiwi-strawberry flavored jam, and he refused to answer. Telling me that he's 'not obliged to answer any questions from _me._ And he said '_you'_ as if he really doesn't like me or something! It sounded like an insult!" I said, my voice rising and beginning to crack. I felt the hot sting in my eyes that could only mean that tears were welling up there. I bit my lip to stop a sob from escaping my lips.

"You never know, Takamori-san. Maybe he could. From what I can tell, he seems to care a lot for you," Ukitake said. I blinked furiously to try and keep the tears in check.

"Thanks... but I'm really... I'm really... scared. I mean, what if I tell him and he completely laughs it off, or he tells me that he's in love with someone else, or... or..." I raised a hand to wipe away a tear. That image of Hitsugaya and Hinamori flashed again behind my eyes. No! Don't think about that! I told myself. I mustn't think about it. It'll just hurt me even more. I didn't want any more pain.

"Takamori-chan. There are a thousand 'if's, but you'll never know what will truly happen until you take that risk, and get the result," Ukitake said, patting me gently on the back.

"But he seems so mad at me. I'm afraid that if I tell him now... he'll just get even more angry and... I don't know anymore!" I said, shaking my head furiously.

"It's alright. It's only natural to feel this way. It signifies that you have fears and feelings, which make you human. Or..." he grinned, "the spirit of one." I hiccupped and nodded.

"Th-thanks," I muttered, wiping my eyes. I can't believe how easy it is to make me cry. I've cried more times in Seireitei than I have anywhere else in the human world. Maybe it's just because I'm PMS-ing really bad...

"Now, let's have some tea, ne?" he asked, getting up to go and fetch a hot pot of tea. The rest of the time was spent peacefully, with the both of us exchanging news and happenings that occurred over the time span of the last 10 months. I'd found out that the Espada, _had not_ attacked yet, but it could happen any day now. And that they had a new 3rd Division Taichou, by the name of Amagai Shuusuke. He sounded nice, and pretty cool, by what Ukitake said, but I had to meet him to make sure.

Finally, we've exhausted our stories, said goodbye, and I went back to the 10th Division. I paused by the door, thinking about what Ukitake said, but my thoughts were interrupted.

"Are you just going to stand outside all day, or are you going to come in?" Hitsugaya's voice asked coolly. I flushed and opened the door, stomping in.

"Could you please be quiet if you're going to come in, then?" he asked. I snarled in his direction before stalking off to my bedroom, slamming the door. What is his problem?! What's with that stick up his ass?! He's acting like freaking Kuchiki Byakuya! All stuck up, and high and mighty. I slumped down on my bed, fuming, all thoughts of admitting my feelings to him were gone. At the moment, I _hated_ that prodigal boy sitting at that desk, bent over his stupid paperwork. I _hated_ the fact that he treated me so distantly, after he expressly promised me he wouldn't forget me. I _hated_ the fact that he could be in love... with someone else. I _hated_ him.

"Goddamnit!' I screamed into my pillow, kicking my shoes off so they hit the opposite wall with a thunk, leaving a dent.

"I thought I told you to _be quiet_," a voice drawled from the doorway. I didn't even bother getting up.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled, flailing around like an angry little girl. I heard a 'tch', and the door closed again.

"Stuck up little bastard," I muttered into my pillow, scrunching it up and making it more comfortable. I lay there for a few minutes, calming the temper that had sparked the moment I walked into the room. I took a deep breath and snuggled my face into the pillow again.

Great... I just yelled at him. There go my chances of finding out what's got him so irked up. I guess I'll wait till tomorrow.

Tomorrow came and went. Things weren't getting better. We had another fight. I forget what it's about, but it ended with me furiously storming out of the room, and going to see Shunsui-taichou. He took me out for a small walk and we chatted a bit. I could've sworn I saw Hitsugaya's hair flash around a corner of the garden we were walking in, but then again, it might just be the bright sunlight.

I didn't know what to do. That night at dinner, we barely talked, and thwarted all Matsumoto's attempts to spark a conversation between us. We were both stubborn people and I simply refuse to have to apologize, or be the one to get soft and asking what's wrong. He was the one that got pissed at me. It was his turn to shove his pride and do something about it.

**A/N: Short chapter. I know. I'm SORRY! But I had to end it there to make things more interesting. That doesn't make a lot of sense but WHATEVER!**

**Kay, now for some clarifications and explainations: **

Minako is NOT bipolar, no matter HOW much it seems like it. You have to understand that after all that emotional shock of discovering the whole 'Soul' world and being told she's an enchantress and all... it's not going to go away after a mere few months, or even a few YEARS. Scars like that don't heal overnight, so she's still a bit rocky on emotions. And added to that, Hitsugaya is being all cold towards her, so she's even more confused than ever. Imagine YOU'RE boyfriend/girlfriend (if you had one) was like that to you. Wouldn't you be confused?

As for when the next update is... probably on the 27th. Why? Because it's another birthday. XDD I know, lots of birthdays. But you'll find out who it is, and why it's important next time. XD Sit tight! Cause the drama starts VERY SOON!

Review!!


	4. 03: Cold Frost

**A/N: So here it is! The promised update. And now READ ON! At the END I will tell you who's b-day it is today. ^_^ ENJOY! Oh, and there's some pretty... intense scenes in this one, so... VIEWER'S DISCRETION ADVISED????? **

Symbol Three:

Cold Frost

//I like these cold, winter days. Days like these help you savor a bad mood ~Bill Watterson\\

Three more days passed, and the situation got progressively worse. It wasn't uncommon for Hitsugaya and I to have three or more shouting matches in a day, and we started insulting each other in the cruelest ways. He told me that he should have never saved me from that hollow, and Seireitei would have been better off without me. I told him that I shouldn't have come back for the summer if I knew I was going to have to deal with him and that stick up his ass for 3 months. All in all, it was pretty ugly, and NOT getting any prettier. Those encounters with Hinamori didn't help either. Mostly, I just stayed in my room, listening to their conversations, none of which were to my liking. He was so nice to her, and even allows her to all him 'Shirou-chan'. He was _definitely_ with her.

It was the fourth day that I finally cracked. After a meaningless row about interrupting people, I _had_ to let it out.

"You hypocrite!" I screamed at his face, my own face flushed with anger. We were standing 7 feet away from each other yelling ourselves hoarse.

"Hypocrite?! I've never interrupted you while you were doing work before. Oh wait! I couldn't have because you _don't do_ any work! You're worse than Matsumoto! At least she tries to help _some_ of the time! Much better than _you!_ Who just wanders around, making my work HARDER!" he yelled back, his hands curled into tight fists.

"NO! I meant that you promised me you wouldn't forget me when I left! And you _lied_ to me! You _promised_ you wouldn't forget me! YOU PROMISED!" I shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him. He looked shocked for a moment, blinking confusedly at me. Then he frowned.

"I _didn't_ forget you! It was _you_ that lied to _me_!" he said. My eyes widened and my anger flared up again.

"**I DID NOT!** I _**never**_ forgot you! Even for a second! And then I come back, and you're all distant and pissy! I never did anything! You've got _**no**_ idea how much I missed you during the school year! You have **NO** clue!" I screamed, remembering all those letters that I anticipated so much. I waited for his reply to my every letter like a child waiting impatiently for Christmas during December, counting down the days.

"**Ha!**" he let out a derisive laugh, "YOU didn't DO anything?! Does getting a boyfriend fall under _**NOT DO ANYTHING**_?!? You _told_ me, no, _PROMISED_ me that you wouldn't like me any less, but I come to get you at the station, finding you hanging off the arm of that Felix fellow! But now that I think about it, I'd have to say: **GOOD RIDDANCE**. I don't know WHAT I ever saw in you as a friend. I don't know WHY I ever counted you as one, because you _OBVIOUSLY_ can't keep a promise, or ANYTHING else for that matter!" he roared.

I stood there in shock. What the FUCK was he talking about?! Felix? My _BOYFRIEND_?!

"Look who's talking?! I see that you've gotten pretty cozy with Hinamori! Don't lecture me about _my_ personal life! And plus, Felix is not even my boyfriend!"

"Hinamori? _**ME and HINAMORI?!**_ What could possibly make you say that?! If the Felix fellow isn't your boyfriend, then why did you _**kiss**_ him that day at the station?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"Oh don't kid me! I've heard what you two say. And you even let her call you 'Shirou-chan'. I bet you've got a picture of her under you pillow that you masturbate to every night or something! And I _**kissed**_ Felix because I felt like it. It's not like I haven't kissed all of my other friends before," I said. Hitsugaya's eyes grew wide. I don't know if it's because of the masturbation part, or the kissing part. But either way, he looked too shocked for words.

"Excuse me?! I _do not_ have a picture of Hinamori. And I _**definitely**_ don't _**masturbate**_ to ANYTHING! Hinamori is NOT my girlfriend!" he shouted, and then he stopped, and looked at me.

"Wait... you kiss all your other friends too?" I nodded.

"So... you're not with this Felix guy?" I shook my head.

"And... you're not with Hinamori?" I asked. He shook his head no.

"So this was all just..."

"- a misunderstanding..." he finished. We stared at each other for a few moments before a grin broke out on my face.

"Wow..." I said. He nodded, not knowing what to say. His lips lifted in that trade mark smirk of his.

"...Sorry..." I said, though I was still grinning. He nodded again. I took a tentative step forward. He smiled a bit, running a hand through his hair. My eyes followed his movement and flickered back to his face.

"I guess we were both acting a bit childish, huh?" I asked. He chuckled. I savored the sound. It's been such a long time that I'd heard him make any sound close to laughter.

"So..." I said, feeling awkward. He walked forward, right till he was standing in front of me. Then, all of a sudden, I was pressed against his chest. I gasped at the sudden movement. My heart involuntarily sped up and blood rushed to my face.

"Gomen nasai..." he apologized. I nodded my head; my voice wasn't working for some reason.

"I should have found out the full situation before getting angry," he let go of me. I looked up at him and gave him a faint smile.

"It's ok. I guess I should have told you what was going on," I replied. He walked over to his desk and sat down once more, slumping back in his seat and kneading his eyes. I sighed and collapsed onto the couch. I didn't know that fighting could be this tiring.

"Well then... am I allowed to call you Toushirou-kun again?" I asked, my mouth lifting in a smirk to match his. He cracked opened one eye, looked at me, before closing it again.

"Hm... I'll think about it," he grinned widely at me. I'll just take that as a 'yes'.

"Hey, what about those comics that you told me about over mail? Did you get any new ones?" I asked interestedly, remembering the comics. He got up and disappeared into the row of books for a few seconds before coming back with a small stack of books. He set them on his desk and waved his hand as if signaling me to take them. I did and made my way to the couch, looking through the stack.

The next the day or so was pretty awkward. We weren't used to not shouting at each other every 3 minutes, but we grew easier by the hour, each remembering what it was like to be friendly. I'd firmly shut my feelings for Hitsugaya away during the days that we were fighting because then, I had a reason to hate him. But now... there was no reason, nothing to keep them locked up anymore, and they were free once more. I couldn't help but blush every time our skin touched, whether it be accidentally, or on purpose. And I jumped at almost all his mentions of my name, which he'd reverted back to my first.

Time passed, and our relationship grew again. Soon, we'd become just as close as we were before, but I wanted more. I _needed_ more. Being with him everyday, laughing and talking with him, joking around and making him laugh. It was all getting to me now. If I didn't do something about it soon, I'd explode.

I began wishing that something would happen to separate the two of us. This pain. It hurts so much. True, Ukitake had told me that he could possibly return my feelings, but the more I was around him, the more I doubted that fact. Somehow, it just didn't seem to fit. He deserved someone better than me. Someone who was worthy of having his love and affections. And that someone was not me.

I told myself that, and soon, I'd convinced myself, that I wasn't good enough for him. That hurt, and after a while, I realized that I was doing this to myself. So, I began wishing for something to happen. Something that would either miraculously have Hitsugaya realized that he loves me, which is quite impossible. Or something that could simply stop the pain growing in my heart.

The first thing that came to mind was running away, but I couldn't stand the thought of not seeing Hitsugaya everyday. I couldn't stand not being with him almost every hour. I couldn't stand the thought of the look on his face if he'd found out that I _ran away_ from him. I couldn't stand it. And it hurt.

I acted as I normally did around him, cheerful, laughable, playful, and downright sarcastic and teasing. And he acted as he normally did around me, calm, collected, and sometimes laid back and relaxed. Hinamori continued to visit, but less as mine and Hitsugaya's relationship grew. When we passed each other in the halls, we'd force a smile and a few greetings before excusing ourselves. Hitsugaya seemed completely unbothered by this, simply shrugging it off whenever it was mentioned. Still, I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. They were so close. They were almost like brother and sister, though I doubt that was what Hinamori felt towards him.

It's been two weeks since I got back and I was happier than ever. True, the Gotei 13 were preparing for the war, but they were also thinking that if the Espada don't attack soon, they were going to have to invade Hueco Mundo, and that, I thought, was one of the stupidest things in the world. What if the Espada didn't want to fight? Then couldn't the Shinigami and Espada just co-exist, and ignore each other? I mentioned this to Hitsugaya and he actually laughed.

"Minako-chan, you're so innocent," he said, still chuckling slightly. I gave him a quizzical look and bit my lip.

"Innocent? Why do you say that? I think it would be nice if we could just be peaceful instead of always picking fights," I said, frowning. What? Did he _like_ the violence?

"It's not as simple as you think. There are many possibilities to why the Espada have delayed the fight so much. One of the most probable reasons is because they're devising some sort of plan that's even more powerful than straight on fighting us. And to prevent that, we're working as hard as _we_ can, on a plan to attack them before they can attack us."

"Probably one of the _least_ possible reasons is because they want to have peace between Shinigami and Hollows, which will likely _never_ happen," he said, smirking. I huffed. These people were so prone to violence, but I had to admit, he was probably right. I hated that. He was _always_ right about _everything_.

"Well, Mr. Smarty McBrainypants, just because I'm not as _intelligent_, doesn't mean you can make fun of me," I pouted, scrunching my nose in distaste. He threw his head back and laughed. I gaped at him. He was laughing at me, _once again_! The _nerve_ of him!

"What's so funny?!" I asked, staring at his figure, shaking with laughter.

"You... are so... naïve... that it's cute," he said between laughs. I blushed furiously. My heart sped up unwillingly as he continued to laugh. He looked so carefree like that, and that smile on his face...

"Should I take that as a compliment?" I asked, a mocking edge to my voice. He rolled his eyes and stopped laughing.

"That depends on whether you want to be complimented," he replied. I growled. Once again, I didn't have a snappy reply, so I could only stalk back to my former place on the couch and pick up the comic I was reading. There was a brief silence in which I became absorbed in the comic again.

"Minako... I missed you," I jumped in my seat and stared over at Hitsugaya. Did he really just... was that really....? He had put down his pen and was staring at his hands, entwined, on the table. I just stared at him. He finally looked up. He wasn't smiling, but he was happy, it showed in his eyes. I let a small smile grace my own face.

"I... missed you too," I replied. I wasn't entirely sure what he meant by 'missed me'. I've been here for two weeks or so already, and there wasn't a day where I wasn't by his side at least half the time, so I don't see how he could possibly 'miss' me. But he had his own way seeing things, and I just let it be.

In a way, though, I understood what he meant. We'd been fighting for so long that it must have been nice to be as we were before.

It reminded me of my old days in Seireitei, when I still had lots of time before I left for school. I knew one thing then, and I knew it now too: I was happy.

And for me, that was enough for the time being. It wouldn't be enough for forever, I knew that. Sooner or later, I was going to have to do _something_ about Hitsugaya, but for now, it was all good.

Even though I was happier than I'd ever remembered being in my life, excluding those priceless moments with my school friends, I still vaguely wanted something to happen. It still hurt to be around him and the pain wasn't going away. I watched my own behavior around Hitsugaya, and realized that I was so careful. I'd made it a habit to make sure we don't touch unnecessarily, and controlled myself when he said my name. I made sure that I didn't act on impulse and thought through everything before I did it.

But this isn't me, I thought one day. This isn't me. I _wasn't_ the sort of person who would think it through before blabbing everything that come to my mind. I _wasn't_ the sort of person to watch out for Hitsugaya's hands whenever they came anywhere within 3 meters of me. And I _wasn't_ the sort of person to even _try_ and control myself. Something _had_ to happen. I was changing. And I wasn't sure if I'd like the resulted me or not.

Later, I realized that I really _should_ be careful of what I wished for...

**A/N: WHOOT! Ok, just a little heads up before the announcement, the next chapter will PROBABLY be a little late, reason being I accidentally overwrote the second chapter of the third volume, and I'll be spending lots of time on trying to revive that, or just typing it up again. And yes, this IS going to effect when I update, because I like to think of updating as an exchange. As soon as I finish a chapter, I update, to make sure that I always have the same number of chapters between what I'm working on, and what I'm updating. So this gives me a lot of 'wiggle room' to work out all the little kinks and everything. So yeah, sorry in advanced, and wish me luck on the revival of a 9-page long chapter. -__- **

**And now for the BIRTHDAY!!!! YAY! Today is Simon's Birthday. Yes, I KNOW there are alot of Simons out there, but the Simon I'm talking about OWNS ALL. He's my Big Bro (eventhough he's younger than me, but SHHHH don't tell him I said that) and although he doesn't even know this story exists, he's helped me get back on my feet when I just wanted to quit. He was there when I needed him, and never ONCE did he bail out on me. So WISH HIM A HAPPY BIRTHDAY. HE WILL KNOW. Without him, this story wouldn't even be here, and he was the inspiration for SO many things, I can't even name them all. Happy Birthday Nii-chan! And now REVIEW! Send him some love!  
**


	5. 04: Dark Night

**A/N: Ta da!!! Another update! Yes! I know! Amazing, huh? Well, I'm happy to say that yes, I have retyped that 9-page long chapter, and I'm currently working on chapter 3 of the 3rd volume. The plot of the 3rd one is... pretty vague right now... so I'll be working on that. Also, the next update will probably be on Thanksgiving Day. ^^ I like having updates on holidays and birthdays and stuff. Well... today isn't anything, but still. I thought you guys might want to find out what happened next. XD ENJOY! And don't forget to REVIEW LOTS AND LOTS! You know I LOVE them. **

Symbol Four:

Dark Night

//Those who fear darkness have never seen what light can do. ~Anonymous\\

**- Emergency! The Seireitei has been breached! Everyone to their battle stations immediately! Emergency! The Seireitei has been breached! Everyone to their battle stations immediately!-**

The alarm sounded loud and resounded through the whole of the Soul Society. I looked up and jumped at the sudden noise. Hitsugaya shot up from his seat and immediately began rushing for the door. Our eyes met as he brushed passed me. He reached out a hand and briefly touched my arm.

"Stay here," he said in quiet voice as he passed, and in a moment, he was gone, leaving me standing there, blinking and quite blank. It had all happened so fast that I didn't quite register what had happened. All I could feel was the lingering touch of his hand on my arm, and all I could hear was the sound of his voice hanging in the air.

I heard the sound of thundering footsteps and urgent voices rushing passed the door. Captain's shouting orders and people running off to follow them. I blinked as all this noise and commotion rushed over me, and I sat down jerkily.

_"Stay here,"_ he had said. And I didn't know what else to do. I've tried before, but my powers don't work in Soul Society. Hitsugaya said it was because of the spirit particles interfering with the flow of my kind of magic. Maybe that was true, but I wasn't sure. All I knew was, I was absolutely useless in battle here. I couldn't do a thing. So the best thing to do is just to stay out of the way.

Time ticked by painfully slowly. I could hear something going on out there. People were shouting and screams were echoing off in the distance. The clash of metal against metal was heard and groans of pain were not unusual. I was just sitting there, listening to this. I _knew_ there was a battle going on out there, but I dared not peak, for fear that something would happen. But it was maddening to just sit there and know that people were dying and fighting feet from you.

I sat there, twisting my fingers together so hard that they started to hurt, but I was oblivious to pain. This pain was nothing compared to what people were facing out there. Seireitei has been invaded but by what? Wait... it couldn't be... the Espada... could it?

They couldn't be fighting the war everyone's been preparing for... right? Surely it was just some little thing that could be taken care of, right? But then why was it taking so long? It's already been half an hour. The longest half an hour I'd been through in my life. I looked down at my hands and realized that they were bleeding. I blinked at the thin streams of blood trickling down my palm and my wrist. I need to cut my nails, I thought, staring at them. But my attention was diverted by the sound of the door sliding open.

"Toushirou-kun! I was so worr...Who are you?" I asked as I looked up excitedly, only to realize that it wasn't Hitsugaya, but some man with stunning green eyes and two streaks of green coming from his eyes, like tear tracks. He had black hair and what looked like half of a broken helmet resting on his head. He wore white clothes with black lining and looked completely calm, with one hand tucked loosely in his shirt pocket.

"Greetings, my name is Ulquiorra. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," he said, closing the door and approaching me with a blank expression on his face. I backed up, only to have the sofa hit my knee. Stumbling to a sit-down on the sofa, I stared fearfully up at this man.

"Wh-where's Toushirou-kun?" My voice was shaking and I was scared. My heart was pounding against my ribcage, constricting my breathing. He couldn't be one of the Espada, could he?

"Don't worry. You'll see your beloved Hitsugaya-kun again. But whether you see him alive or dead the next time, is up to you. You see, we, I mean to say the Espada, are giving you an invitation to join us. Now, this is no normal invitation. See, we're not giving you an option. You have to understand that this is an _order_," he stressed the last word, and took another step closer so that he was looming over me. So it _was_ THE war they were having out there. I glanced out at the door. He seemed to know what I was thinking and chuckled.

"Oh, it's not the actual battle we're having out there. We're going easy on them for now. They're just stalling, so we could have this little chat. But just so you know what's happening to your precious friends out there..." he waved a finger in midair, as if pressing an invisible button and three large rectangles showed up out of nowhere, each depicting a different person. I felt my heart clench as I realized who they were.

Kyouraku fighting neck and neck with an Espada with bluish spiky hair and cold blue eyes. He seemed to have a fourth of a mask on the right side of his face. Kyouraku was injured and blood was pouring from a slash on his face. His hat was lying on the ground and his pink haori was ripped and stained with blood.

Matsumoto was panting while trying to dodge the attacks of a dark-skinned guy that looked like he could be the world-wide wrestling champ. He had the bottom half of a mask attached to his chin. She looked tired, and had quite a few scratches on her, but she was doing well.

And... Hitsugaya standing amidst ice-pillars taller than the Eiffel Tower, and almost just as wide. He had numerous cuts and bruises all over his body, and blood was gushing out of a wound on his face. He held his left arm, and I could see the black material had been ripped off, revealing a horrendous gash that was pouring blood down his arm. A dark-skinned girl with bright blond hair and pale green eyes stood a couple feet in front of him.

I stared, transfixed, at this last image, but it suddenly retracted back into midair and my attention was once again drawn back to Ulquiorra.

"You have till 3:00A.M tomorrow to set your affairs straight and meet me at the Soukyoku Cliff. We will allow you to say goodbye to _one_ person. But only one. Do you understand me? Failure to follow these orders will result in the immediate elimination of the _whole_ Soul Society," he warned before he dipped his finger in the air again, and stepped into the black hole it created.

I sat there. Completely stunned. The image of Hitsugaya, bleeding and clutching his arm was burned into my vision. I clenched my eyes shut to try and get rid of the horrible image, but no such luck. It just shone even clearer than before. If that was what's happening to three of the people I cared about, I shudder to think at what was happening to everyone else.

I heard the voices begin to quiet outside, as the clock showed two hours after Hitsugaya had first left. My hands were caked with dried blood from the nervous twisting I was giving them before. But now, I stared at the blood, numb. I _had_ to go. If I didn't, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were both going to die, and not to mention the rest of Soul Society. I've seen what the Espada can do, and they are entirely capable of completely demolishing the whole of Seireitei along with everything else.

I had to go. There was no other option, just as he'd said.

I silently waited for another half an hour before the door opened to reveal Hitsugaya being supported by Matsumoto and another Shinigami that I've never seen before. I jumped to my feet and rushed over to them.

"Toushirou-kun! What are you doing?! You should be in the hospital!" I said, taking the other Shinigami's spot and helped Matsumoto drag him over to the couch. We laid him down and he closed his eyes, giving out a long sigh.

"I wanted... to make sure... you... were... alright..." His voice was cracked and gravelly, and it was so quiet that if I hadn't been right up close to his face, then I wouldn't have caught them.

"He insisted, Takamori-san. He wouldn't go anywhere else until he made sure you were still here," the unknown Shinigami explained. I closed my eyes, feeling the tears start to well up there.

Stupid... I thought.

"Baka Toushirou... you should've gone to the hospital. I wouldn't have gone anywhere. I was here the whole time. Do you have _any_ idea how worried I was? You, rushing out like that? I was... so scared..." Tears began to trickle down my cheeks. They landed on Toushirou's ruined haori, mixing with the blood.

"Oi...don't get all... teary... on me now..." he said, attempting to smirk. He lifted a hand and put it on my cheek, wiping away the tears. I relished the feel of his skin on my face. I closed my eyes.

"I'll be... alright..." he assured. I opened my eyes again and saw that he was giving me a weak smile. Ulquiorra's words echoed in my head. _'We're not giving you an option... Failure to follow these orders will result in the elimination of the whole Soul Society...'_

"Toushirou..." I buried my face into the material of his shihakushou and sobbed. I felt his hand pat the back of my head. I heard the beat of his heart, slow and steady, the rise and fall of his chest, the sound of his rasping breathing. More tears streamed out. This was all because of me. Because of me, the whole Soul Society had to suffer this ordeal.

"Maybe I should bandage up Hitsugaya-taichou's wounds, so as to stop the bleeding," the nameless shinigami said. I lifted my head and looked at him. He was holding a roll of bandage and a few tubes of medicine. I shook my head.

"I'll do it," I said, extending my hand for the medic materials. He handed them over. I set the wrappings aside before opening a tube of disinfectant and applying some to the wound on his arm. He winced, but held still.

"Sorry."

"Minako-chan... please... don't cry... I told you... I'll be... fine..." he said, in a voice somewhat close to his usual stern tone. I gave him a watery smile and nodded my head, continuing to clean out his wounds and then wrapping them. It reminded me of that time when he wrapped my hands. His hands had felt so good against mine, and had sent tingles through my spine. Would my hands do the same to him? Somehow, I doubted it. But I girl can dream, can't she?

I finished bandaging him and looking up at his face again. There were still cuts and bruises here. I took the tube and squeezed some of the medicine onto my fingers. I raised a hand and began to apply them to the wounds on his face. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow. I was afraid to use to much pressure for fear of hurting him. I finished with the medicine and wiped my hands on a piece of bandage. He cracked open his eyes and looked at me. His uniquely colored orbs were glazed with tiredness but I could see that he was at ease.

"We're going to take to you the 4th Division now, kay? Just rest. Please Toushirou-kun," He nodded and closed his eyes again. I turned and nodded at the unnamed Shinigami ran off to get a stretcher. I sat by Hitsugaya's side, just looking at him. He looked so peaceful, just lying there, with his eyes closed. Though he was covered in bandages and his robes were torn and bloodied.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I kept saying over and over again in my head. I held back the tears, but I knew they'd break free sooner or later. I had to set things straight here, as Ulquiorra had said, and then I had to go. But before that I could say goodbye to one person. I already knew who that one person was going to be.

The unnamed Shinigami came back with two others and together with Matsumoto; they hoisted Hitsugaya onto the stretcher. I looked on, biting my lip and blinking furiously to stop the tears. They bowed to Matsumoto and then me before picking up the stretcher and making off for the 4th Division. I stood there, looking at the closed door. Matsumoto came up and put a hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked up at her. She was smiling down at me.

"He'll be alright, Mina-chan. Taichou's strong, and he's got you here, so there's no way he's going to go that easily," I nodded and hugged her tight.

I'm sorry Ran-chan, I thought, as I buried my face in her shihakushou. She patted my back and cooed. I pulled away after a few moments and gave her a forced smile before making my way to my room. There, I found a piece of paper and a pen and started to write. When I finished the letter, I peaked out the door to make sure no one was there and quietly set the folded piece of paper on Hitsugaya's desk. I glanced at the clock. It was already pretty late and dinner would have started already.

I looked around the office for what might be the last time in my life. I thought about all the memories here and had to bite the insides of my mouth to prevent myself from crying out. I breathed in as steadily as I could as I made for the door. I walked through the hallways. They were mostly empty, but I met Kuchiki in the 6th Division grounds. He looked down at me. I stared up at him.

"Konban wa Kizoku-sama," I greeted. Kuchiki dipped his head, but then he frowned down at me.

"You had better stay put, Takamori-kun. The Espada were after you," he warned. I nodded. I know... I thought.

"H-hai," I stuttered. I couldn't concentrate, and my mind set was completely screwed up from that meeting with Ulquiorra. Kuchiki's frown deepened.

"Is there something bothering you?" he asked. He bent down and I stared blankly back into his strong-jawed, high-cheek-boned face. His clear brown-gray eyes seemed to stare right through me.

"I-iei, Byaku – I mean – Kuchiki-taichou. S-sumimasen," I blushed at my mistake, and excusing myself before walking passed him. I felt his eyes on the back on my head, but resisted the temptation to either look back or start running. I forced myself to calm down and rearrange my thoughts.

First thing's first: Go pay Hitsugaya a visit. Then I go say goodbye. And that'll be it. I'll go to the Soukyoku Cliff after that and it'll all be over. I won't return. That was something I was sure of. This was the last time I'd be in Seireitei, and the last time I'd see everything before the Espada took me to... wherever they dwelled.

It was all quite clear now. Everything I had to do. I knew them. But... what about everything that _will_ happen? What'll the Espada do to me after I go with them? What did they want me for? Will they put me through some form of torture? Or something else? I was scared, but I couldn't just run away. Then the whole Seireitei and Soul Society would be destroyed and it would all be because of me. I could _never_ live with that kind guilt.

I bowed to guards outside the 4th Division grounds. They bowed back and allowed me in. They knew I knew Hitsugaya. I walked in and was met with a flurry of movement and activity. The 4th Division members were rushing left, right and center, trying to treat all of their patients. One of them stopped by me and bowed, quite out of breath.

"Konban wa... Takamori-san... what can I... do for you?"

"I want to see Hitsugaya-taichou please," I said. He nodded and went to ask Unohana. Apparently, she approved, so he lead me down the bustling hall and to a door near the end of the corridor, where it was relatively quieter. He pointed to the second door to the left and I nodded. He bowed once more and left. I stood there for a few moments, gathering my thoughts before knocking lightly and entering.

Hitsugaya was lying in bed, but he was awake. He was staring up at the ceiling with his hands folded on top of his sheets. He seemed to be deep in thought, as he didn't react when I came in. It wasn't till I closed the door that he noticed me. Immediately, he tried to sit up, but winced. I rushed over and helped him prop himself up on a couple of pillows. I scowled at him.

"You should be resting," I told him sternly. I couldn't help but realize how motherly I sounded right there, and almost smiled. He grinned at me.

"I am. I'm just sitting in bed. That's a form of resting," I narrowed my eyes, but didn't contradict him. I pulled up a chair next to his bed. Instinctively, I raised a hand and traced the outline of a bandage on his face. He didn't object. I stared at all the patches of bandages that were on his face, and felt my heart twinge.

"Hey, I'll be fine, so quit worrying," he said. He sounded much better. Heaven knows what Unohana gave him but it works _really_ well. I smiled a sad smile and dropped my hand to my own lap again.

"Is... something wrong?" he asked. Was I really that obvious? But then again, Hitsugaya had always been able to read me like an opened book. I looked back at him, but forced a smile and shook my head.

"I was... just... worried about you," I admitted. It was partly true. I _was_ really worried about him, but there were other reason I may seem down. One of the main ones being that after 3:00 tonight, I won't ever see him again. He looked at me, and there was definitely something in those eyes. I didn't bother to try and figure out what the hidden emotion was. It didn't really matter anymore, did it? After tonight, it'll all be gone. Everything I've ever cared about.

He rolled his eyes and put a hand on my head, looking at me straight in the eye.

"Hey, I'm not that easy to get rid of," he said. I blinked at him for a few moments before nodding. I glanced at the clock and almost fainted in shock. It was half passed eleven already. I had to get going, I still needed to say goodbye after all.

"Um... I'm feeling a bit tired. So I'm gonna go, kay?" I asked, getting up. He nodded, and I helped him back into a lie-down position.

"Get better, mkay?" I asked, walking over to the door. He just chuckled and closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it, cooling my forehead.

"I love you..." I whispered against the door. "So... so much..."

I had to do this now...

I made my way out of the 4th Division grounds and to the Senkai gate. The Shinigami guarding the gate bowed to me and let met through with a Hell Butterfly. By that time, they already knew me and knew that I had other things going on in the real world, so they didn't question my leaving.

I stepped through and followed the butterfly to the other side. The cool night breeze played across my face and I opened my eyes. I was on a familiar street in Karakura Town once more. Cars rumbled past and street lights flickered in the night time lighting.

I looked around, taking in the familiar scenery, like I did every time I came back. My old home...

But I can't think about that now, I had to say goodbye. To the one person that I _know_ will understand me.

I walked down the road, till I reached a familiar little corner candy store.

Urahara Shouten.

**A/N: Just to clear a few things up: **

**1. Kizoku-sama translates to "Aristocrat-sama". So Minako is just calling Byakuya, Aristocrat-sama. **

**2. –kun isn't just reserved for guys. It could be used to refer towards girls too. In a couple of Bleach episodes, Matsumoto and Aizen and Ichimaru called Hinamori "Hinamori-kun" for this very reason. –Kun could just be used to refer to people of lesser status, or age than you. **

**Just wanted to clear that up so no one gets too confused. **

Oh ho ho! The plot thickens. Yes yes! Her first confrontation with Ulquiorra. XD Tell me what you think!

**Thanks for reading, and review! **


	6. 05: Close Proximity

**A/N: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!! Hello there everyone! Didn't I promise an update on Thanksgiving? Well, here it is! Enjoy! And please excuse the OOC-ness of Aizen and any other Espada. . **

Symbol Five

Close Proximity

//Closeness isn't always measured in distance; friends can live many miles away, but the bond of love formed long ago always keeps them close at heart ~Gilbert Parker\\

I knocked quietly on the door of the candy shop and waited for someone to answer. A few moments later, footsteps were heard and the door slid open an inch. Ururu's head peaked out and I smiled gently down at her.

"Oh! Takamori-san! One moment please," she said, and disappeared into the shop again. A few more moments and the door slid open completely, revealing Urahara Kisuke, in his nightclothes, rubbing his eyes, but smiling widely down at me.

"To what do I owe this wonderful, but very late pleasure?" he asked, ushering me inside. I stepped inside and made my way to the main sitting room.

"I... have to tell you something," I said. I glanced at the clock. 12:03. I had some time. Good. I took a deep breath and waited for Urahara to grab a comfy seat. I looked at him as he nodded for me to start.

"Um... just today, the Espada attacked Seireitei, but I'm sure you know that already," I said. He nodded, smiling that knowing smile he always wore when he knew something that was not expected to be in his knowledge range.

"During the fight, an Espada, Ulquiorra, he said his name was, came and talked to me. He told me that I had till 3:00 in the morning to meet him at the Soukyoku Cliff, or else he'd demolish the whole of Seireitei," I didn't beat around the bush. The story needs to be told, and fast. Urahara nodded again, though there was as small frown on his face now.

"Ulquiorra also told me that I could only say goodbye to one person, so here I am. But I also came to tell you... that... could you please tell everyone else what happened, but make sure they don't come after me?" I asked hurriedly. The words tumbled from my mouth. I was so desperate to make sure that everyone knew but I didn't want anyone to get hurt either.

Urahara gave me a look that plainly said 'You confuse me, girl.' I grinned.

"I knew that you're the only one that I could tell that wouldn't freak out and try to shut me away so that the Espada couldn't get me. And I knew I could trust you to keep a secret from people that I wouldn't want to know, but tell the people that I do. I've learned that much about you and your judgments, Urahara-dono," I said, bowing my head. He raised his eyebrows.

"Ah... what a very clever girl," he said, fanning himself with that ever-present fan of his, though he didn't have his infamous hat on right now.

"You're telling me, so that I could tell everyone else. Because Ulquiorra didn't mention that you couldn't have _someone else_ say goodbye to _everyone_ for you," he said. I nodded. He nodded as well, as if finally getting a very complicated math problem.

"But what about Hitsugaya-taichou? Surely you'd want to say goodbye to him, instead of an old hag of a shop owner like me?" he said, his eyes twinkling. I blushed, though I knew full well that this was _not_ the time to get all embarrassed over _romantic_ matters with Hitsugaya.

"I did... but I didn't say goodbye. I left him a letter, telling him not to come after me, and telling him... that...I'm sorry, but that's it..." I said, lowering my head so that Urahara couldn't see the tears filling my eyes. I forced them away. I wouldn't cry. Not at a time like this.

"I see... Well, I must say I feel very honored to be the person you decided to confide all this to, out of all the people you know," Urahara said, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and scoffed jokingly.

"Yes, because you are such an awesome person," I said mockingly. Urahara laughed. I realized that regular people would have found this an offensive time to be laughing, but I just didn't care anymore. This could be the last good laugh that I'd have in ages, so why not enjoy it? Why not savor it and remember it? I could forget what this feels like, and I don't want that.

"Well, all that aside, what is that you want me to tell everyone?" Urahara asked as we finally calmed a bit. I pursed my lips and thought about it.

"Just... just tell them... that... that I'm gone for my own good, and tell them not to worry, and not to try and find me. And... tell them that I'll miss them," I said. And by 'them' I knew Urahara knew I meant 'Hitsugaya'. I looked down but my head snapped up again as a chuckle left Urahara's lips. He was looking at me almost pityingly.

"And you think that just because I tell them that, it's going to stop Hitsugaya-taichou from going after the only girl he's ever cared about as more than a comrade or friend?" he asked. I blushed furiously and glared at him.

"Don't lie. I know he's not interested in me... it would... actually be better for the both of us if I went. I just... can't stand the pain anymore," I muttered. Urahara sighed and put a firm hand on my shoulders, forcing me to look up at him.

"So you think that running away from the pain will make it go away? Takamori-chan, I thought you knew better than that," he said. His voice was soft, but I could hear the plea in it. He was trying to persuade me from leaving. I averted my eyes to make sure I don't give in to temptation.

"I-it's... not like I have much of a choice," I murmured, twisting my hands together. I winced as I rubbed a wound I inflicted upon myself while waiting for Hitsugaya's return. I stared down at the small bead of blood that trickled out of the wound.

"Of course you have choice, you always have a choice," he said. I scrunched my nose and suddenly stood up, looking away and frowning.

"Well, I guess I have to go, it's almost 3, and if I'm late... I... I don't want to know... what's going to happen everyone... I've – I've ever cared about," I said, making my way towards the door. I heard Urahara sigh behind me and felt something constrict my throat. I heard him stand up as well.

"Alright then, I guess there's nothing more I can do than relay your message," he said, walking me to the door. I paused on my way out and turned around. My eyes were glistening with tears. I bit my lip and looked up at him, a pained expression on my face.

"And please tell Toushirou-kun that... I'm sorry," I said as a final request. He nodded and I turned, not letting him see the tears leaking down my face. It was taking all I had to prevent myself from breaking down right then and there.

"Bye then..." I said. There was a silence.

"Goodbye Takamori-chan," Urahara said. I bit the insides of my mouth to prevent a strangled sob from escaping my lips. The constriction in my chest was cutting off my breathing, but forced myself to act calm. This isn't the time... I thought to myself as I began to walk away. A fluttering butterfly joined me as I made my way down the road, and a few seconds later, the Senkai Gate opened. I stepped through it and landed back in Soul Society. The guards bowed me through. I didn't stop, but made straight for the Soukyoku Cliff.

When I got there 5 minutes later, I looked over the cliff at the whole of Seireitei. The sky was dark, and almost everything was quiet. I breathed in a shaky breath and firmly shut away the feelings of pain that was flooding through my body. I mustn't feel them. I can't... no... I won't.

"I see you've come," a cool, calm voice said from behind me. I turned around slowly to meet the forest green eyes of Ulquiorra Schiffer. There wasn't a single expression on his face. It was completely blank. I stared at him, and I was so sure that he could hear the loud thumps of my heart, and the barely controlled feelings that could explode at any second with the slightest bit of probing.

"Then come with me," he said, and created one of the dimensional passages and put a foot through it. He extended a hand for mine. I was just about to reach out when I heard someone's voice.

"Takamori-san! What're you...?!"

I turned around, shock emanating from my every cell. I hadn't expected for someone to be up at this time to night. It was Hinamori Momo. She was staring at me with wide eyes, frozen in mid-step. I turned away quickly and grabbed Ulquiorra's hand. He tugged on my arm gently and I fell through the dimensional barrier, into a whole other world.

I'd squeezed my eyes shut and felt a strong wind, but Ulquiorra let go of my hand and a moment later, I heard his voice.

"It's alright. You can open your eyes now, Takamori-san," he said calmly. I opened my eyes and felt them widen. In front of us was monstrously sized palace-castle type of thing. And in the middle of a desert. Why is it in the middle of a desert? I frowned and looked around. As far as I can see, white sand stretched endlessly.

"Come," Ulquiorra beckoned for me to follow and I could only do as he said. So I fell into step behind him. He led me through the entrance of the palace. I looked around curiously as he led me through a hall. The ceiling was so high that I couldn't see it, and the hall was so long I could barely see the end of it, but at the end, I could make out an altar with a man sitting in a throne-like chair. I frowned and squinted at him. He was leaning on one of the handlebars, looking completely relaxed.

"Ah... Takamori-san. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," the man said, rising from his seat and _gliding_ down the stairs. I kept my eyes on him. He was a tall man, with medium brown hair, slicked back, wearing a white uniform with black edges. Quite like the opposite of the Shihakushou. I didn't say a thing. He was the leader of the Espada, I knew that much just by looking at him. He was proud and relaxed, completely in control.

"Well... this is a bit of a surprise. I expected you to be a bit... taller," he said. I flushed at his comment about my height but didn't make a sound. I scrunched my nose in dislike, and looked away.

"Aw, don't be like that, Takamori-chan," he said. He slipped a finger under my chin and lifted my face up, so I was forced to stare into his grinning face. I bit my lip. He was so much taller than me, and that much more imposing. I felt so small next to him.

"Now, I want you to have a cup of tea and a nice chat with us. Ulquiorra, go prepare some tea for us and the lovely Takamori-chan here," Aizen said, slinging an arm around my shoulders and guiding me up the altar and behind his chair, where there was anl entrance into another room. This room was smaller, and most of it was taken by a large table, at which a group of people sat. I quickly looked over them, and realized with a shock that these were the people that were attacking Seireitei just the day before.

My eyes landed on a dark-skinned girl with bright blond hair. I glared at her. She was the one that hurt Hitsugaya so badly that he was now in the hospital, not able to get out of bed. She was the reason that he was hurt. But I thought about it again, and remembered that they only attacked because they wanted me. So it was my fault. Right... it was my fault. But I still didn't like her, not that I liked any of them either. I just felt a particular strong dislike towards her.

Aizen steered me towards the end of the table, where he sat me down in a chair right next to the end, with the chair on the right of me empty, and the chair at the end of the table, where he sat down himself. A few moments later, Ulquiorra returned and took the remaining seat to my right. Everyone sat in silence for a bit before some other people with white uniforms came scrambling in with tea. They set one cup in front of every person, and departed without so much as saying a word.

I stared down at the tea in front of me. Did they do something to it? Ah, screw it. I took a sip. It tasted perfectly fine. I didn't care if I died anymore, because I know that eventually I'd die with the Espada one way or another. It was no use trying to resist now, and I hoped that no one from Seireitei would come after me, because if they did, it'd just cause me all the more pain.

"Now that our lovely guest is here, we shall start," Aizen announced. Most of the eyes in the room were fixed on me, but I kept my head down, and sipped my tea quietly.

"As most of you know, I have known about dear little Takamori-chan's powers, and since, has longed for her... assistance. And now that she's finally decided to join us, we can put our greatest plans into action!" Aizen stated. My head shot up, and I stared at him, eyes wide, a look of horror on my face.

"Plan? What plan? I thought you guys just wanted me here for information on Seireitei, not a _plan_! You said you weren't going to hurt my friends if I came!" I turned and glared at Ulquiorra. He didn't do anything, just looked at me with those deep green eyes of his, completely void of emotions. I heard a chuckle to my left, and turned to look at Aizen. He was smiling, seemingly amused. I frowned at him.

"Dear, dear Takamori-chan. You are so naïve," he said, chuckling again. He leaned close and hooked a finger under my chin again, bring my face a mere millimeter away from his. I tried backing away, but he's hand firmly kept my head there, immovable. It was frightening and annoying at the same time. And he smelled completely terrible. Like death and evil poured off of him in gallons.

"But that's why I wanted you here so badly. I needed you... to destroy them..." he leaned forward further so that his lips were right next to my ear and whispered the last part before backing away. I froze, there, on the spot, eyes wide, not even twitching. There was only one thing running through my head.

Shit...

I turned slowly to look at everyone at the table. They all seemed to be leering at me. I redirected my eyes back onto Ulquiorra, only to discover that he was sipping his tea, a completely non-caring expression splayed across his pale face. I looked down. So... I was to be brought here and taught how to destroy Soul Society...

I am so stupid, I thought. I bit my lip to prevent myself from doing anything and sat through the rest of the meeting in complete and utter silence. I didn't say anything, for fear of making them angry, or giving them even worse ideas of how to plan the destruction of Seireitei.

"Ulquiorra, would you be so kind as to show Takamori-chan here her room, oh, but before that..." Aizen looked at me, a small smile playing at his lips. He gestured for me to follow him, and entered another door to reveal a large room, with a comfy looking seat in the middle and a cylindrical stand next to the seat. Out of nowhere, or so it seemed, he pulled out a white dress with black linings, in the same style as everyone's uniform here. It was a simple dress, with straps and a layered bottom, though it repulsed me at the moment. The thought of wearing one of those things, becoming one of them, was... disgusting.

"I had this specially made for you, my dear Takamori-chan. It would look so wonderful on you. Why don't you go and change right now?" he said. It wasn't anything less of an order. He didn't care if I wanted to or not. I'd have to... because he said so. He held out the dress, which I took, and pointed towards yet another door. I was beginning to wonder if they built this place solely for the reason of confusing anyone that gets in here, so that they couldn't escape.

As I changed, I thought that could be a very good hypothesis. If anyone _did_ get in here, they'd be so confused from the layout of the whole castle that they'd get lost, and have no way out, while the members of the Espada moved in for the kill. It seemed nauseatingly smart, and I didn't want to believe it.

I looked down at myself once I'd gotten into the dress. It was actually quite a nice fit, and it brought out all the aspects of my body without exaggerating them. I hated to admit it to myself, or anyone else for that matter, that I actually looked good in this outfit. The thought of it made me sick.

I reluctantly stepped out of the small room, and avoided Aizen's eyes, which I knew would be on me. I heard him approach and tried my hardest not to just get up and run out of the room.

"You look... beautiful, Takamori-chan," he said, coming closer than necessary, and raking his eyes down my body. I felt so exposed, in front of him, wearing this thing that made me look nicer than I would have liked in this type of situation, and having his stare at me, like I was a particularly juicy piece of meat that he'd like to put to his own uses. I held as still as possible, hoping that if I didn't do anything, he'd just send me on my way. But no such thing happened.

He reached down, and took my hand. I flinched upon contact, but he seemed not to feel it. His hand was warm, soft, and gentle, but... it felt so wrong. If I'd been in another situation, then I probably wouldn't have felt the need to tug my hand away from his grasp, but I wasn't. I had to control myself though, one false move, and I knew that everything would just explode for the worse.

Aizen led me to the center of the room, in front of the armchair and sat me in it. He walked off to someplace and didn't return for the span of around 5 minutes. But 5 minutes now seemed like an eternity, in which I had to just sit there, anticipating what he was about to do to me. Afraid that something might all of a sudden happen.

When he returned, he had a strange, helmet-like thing in his hand. It wasn't big, just like a normal bicycle helmet with strange buttons and wires coming out of it. Just because it wasn't big, didn't mean it didn't look intimidating. It looked like it was designed for brain torture or something of the same caliber.

He held it out to me and smiled, no, more like leered at me.

"Go on, put it on. It won't hurt you," he said. I knew he was lying, but what did it matter now? Nothing much mattered anymore. I wasn't human here anymore, nor should I be expected to be treated like one. I was a weapon, a tool, something that could be disposed of at Aizen's leisure.

I took the helmet-thing and put it on my head. Instantly, I felt it tighten, but it wasn't painful, and it had started to pulse. I frowned as everytime it pulsed, I felt myself getting sleepier and sleepier. No, not good, I can't fall asleep. Who knew what would happen after I fell asleep. I tried my best to stay awake, but the thing continued on pulsing, and it made my whole body relax.

"It's alright, Takamori-chan. Close your eyes. You must be so, so tired. Go. Go to sleep, and be at peace..." Aizen cooed. I couldn't tell where he was but his voice was close.

"N-no... I... won't..." I forced the words out of my mouth and struggled to keep my eyes opened.

"Aizen-sama. May I suggest that we proceed? If stage one goes on for too long, it will kill her," someone's voice said. I didn't recognize it, though I knew that it was male. I heard a pause then Aizen spoke again.

"Well, I suppose that we must. I apologize Takamori-chan, this _will_ hurt, but it was your fault not to fall asleep while you had the chance..." he said. I could almost hear the smirk in his voice. I felt someone push a button on the helmet. The pulsing stopped.

And I breathed out a sigh of relief. It started soon as it stopped however. The helmet was vibrating now, and sending what felt like warm shocks through my head. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it was nice either. It just felt weird. Of course, I was half conscious by that time, so I didn't know much of _what_ I was feeling.

Then... it came. The memories...

**A/N: So! What do you think? Left you all with a cliff hanger there. XD Sorry about that, but I just couldn't resist. ^^ Please tell me what you think in a review. By now, you OUGHT to know that I ADORE reviews. The more the merrier... literally... XD So! Go! REVIEW! NOW! And for all those people who don't know, I've got a website for this story. The URL to that is on my profile. Please feel free to visit and leave a signature in the guestbook there as well. The website contains a lot of side information on characters as well as graphics that I made to go with the story, and songs that have inspired certain scenes in the story. So check that out if you have the time! Ok, NOW, go and review. XD I mean it, go. NOW. ^^ **


	7. 06: Never Ever

**A/N: I am.... SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRYYY!!!!! TT^TT Gomen GOMEN GOMENNNNNNN!!!! I haven't updated in FOREVER! GAH! But, I have a VERY good reason for it: I am currently in Israel. Yes. Israel, the Holy Land, or whatever other names you want to call it. Israel. And I haven't had a chance to work on writing cause of all the GODDAMNED tests that came up right before winter break. So, now I'm finally getting a chance to write a little (still in israel), and upload another chapter. I hope you guys haven't forgotten about Riddles of Water TT^TT. Anyways, ENJOY. XD **

Symbol Six:

Never Ever

//Sometimes, not matter how much faith we have, we lose people. But you never forget them. And it's those memories that give us the strength to go on. ~Cynthia Hernandez\\

"... Taichou...! Taichou! _Taichou!_"

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou, I must insist that you do not wake him right now. He needs to rest, he's still not-"

"Urusai! He needs to get up! He needs know!"

I groggily opened my eyes, annoyed at the loud voices currently arguing by my bed. I scowled as my eyes came into focus on Matsumoto and one of the 4th Division.

"Urusai... I'm up. Matsumoto, what is it?" I asked, pushing myself up to sitting position. I looked up at her with half-lidded eyes. But my annoyance evaporated as I noticed the worried and desperate look on her face. I sat up straighter and I realized that she was clutching a piece of folded paper. I could barely make out the words: _Hitsugaya Toushirou_ in Takamori's handwriting. This isn't good. Something must have happened.

"Taichou... Mina-chan... she's... missing," Matsumoto said. I froze. Shock, plain shock, flowing through every vein in my body, rooting me to be spot. My eyes focused on the letter in Matsumoto's hands. She held it out to me and I took it wordlessly. I unfolded it with steady fingers, which I had to keep from shaking. The letter was not long, and I began to read.

_Toushirou,_

_By the time you get this letter, I'll be long gone. Don't try and look for me, please. I don't want anyone else to get hurt. And I really don't think seeing you again would be a good thing for either of us. You see, things were perfect before, but it hurt me so much. And I didn't know what to do. Then all of a sudden, the Espada attacked. Lots of people got hurt, just because of me. I don't want that to happen again. I don't want to hurt people anymore. So please, forget about me. Forget you ever met me. I already emptied my room, so it'll be like I never existed. Please don't come looking for me, I'm begging you. Please. It'll be better for the both of us._

_I'm sorry,_

_Takamori Minako_

I stared at the letter, even after I finished it. Phrases flashed behind my eyes again. _'Don't come looking for me, please... I don't want to hurt people anymore... Forget you ever met me... It'll be like I never existed... It'll be better for the both of us... I'm sorry...'_

I read the letter again, not wanting to believe it. I was so confused. What had happened to make her leave all of a sudden, and without even saying goodbye.

Stupid girl... I thought, dropping the letter and squeezing my eyes shut. I leaned back on my bed, kneading my eyes with my knuckles, spots of light appeared beneath my eyelids. I sighed and massaged the bridge of my nose, trying to calm the bubbling feelings inside me. I didn't even know what they were. All I knew was that they made me want to punch the wall, and then tear it to shreds while screaming. I've never really felt this kind of need to just loose control. I had to control myself.... control... concentrate... calm... think... where could she have gone?

"Hitsugaya-kun!" my eyes snapped opened as Hinamori came bursting in, very out of breath, with two 4th Division members hot on her tail, trying to restrain her from coming inside, but she forced her way in anyways.

"Hinamori-fukutaichou, I have to insist that you don't... Oh, Hitsugaya-taichou... you're awake. I'm sorry for the interruptions," the two backed out, bowing leaving Momo panting and with a frightened look on her face. I frowned at her.

"Hinamori, what's wrong?" I asked. Is it just me, or am I asking that quite a lot? She seems to have caught her breath and looked up. I couldn't make out the emotions on her face, but she was upset, that much was obvious.

"Takamori-san... she... I just... saw her... Soukyoku Cliff... I didn't know... what... to do... I..." she was still breathing hard, and seemed unable to form a complete sentence. But part of what she had to say got to me. She'd seen Takamori at Soukyoku Cliff, and something happened there. What could possibly have happened? I jumped out of bed, against the nurse's protests, and went to put on my shihakushou and Captain's Haori. I threw them on without much thought, grabbed Hyourinmaru and dashed out the door, not waiting to see if either Matsumoto or Hinamori was following me.

My mind was in a tumbling mess, and I couldn't think straight. I didn't know what to do next. I just knew that I had to do _something_, or I'd go mad. I sprinted through the 4th Division. Heads turned as I shot passed, and people tried to stop me, but I just pushed passed all of them. Their voices were just meaningless noise to my confused mind, and I didn't care much for what they had to say anyways.

As I finally reached the fresh night-time air outside, I looked around. Everything was quiet, and no one seems to have found out what's going on. I just hoped that Matsumoto and Hinamori had enough sense not to tell every single living thing they met. I dashed off towards the Soukyoku Cliff, but I was halted by a couple of very out of breath Senkai Gate guards.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Hitsugaya-taichou!" they called, trying desperately to catch up to me. I slowed down and looked over at them, an annoyed expression on my face. Can't they see that I'm in a hurry right now?

"What?" I snapped, folding my arms and tapping my foot against the ground. They caught up and put their hands on their knees, panting.

"Takamori-san... Senkai Gate... went to... real world... came back... disappeared," one of them said, pointing in the direction of the Senkai Gate, but I was already off, sprinting towards it. Anything that had to do with Takamori was important now. I had to get her back. The words in her letter kept flashing before my eyes. _It'll be like I never existed..._

"Baka... _baka_... _BAKA!_" I shouted, balling my hands into fists. I was so angry and desperate. I didn't know what to feel anymore. That girl was so annoying, but I couldn't help but feel empty to know that she wasn't here anymore.

I ran faster and faster. I reached the Senkai Gate in a matter of seconds and another guard met me there. He was the one the kept track of all the comings and goings records. I gave him a look that plainly said 'Tell me everything you know, or you'll come to regret it'. And I could tell he took it as such.

"Takamori-san left this morning around 12 and she returned at 2: 51," he gabbled, flipping through a thick score-book. I rolled my eyes. That information was completely useless to me right now.

"Do you know where she went in the human world?" I demanded. The gate guard jumped and fumbled the huge book of records, shaking his head. I must look really frightening to have the man behave like that, but I could not have cared less how I looked right now.

"Damn her!" I whispered, taking a Hell Butterfly and stepping through the gate. A gush of warm air washed over me as I came out on the other side. I looked around, perhaps hoping to find some clues, but there was none. Everything was dark and quite silent, give or take a few cars zooming down the road, or a couple of cricket calls in the summer night air. All of this meant nothing to me as my brain worked frantically to piece out where that obnoxious girl could have gone in the human world right before disappearing completely.

Nothing came up for a few moments as I paced aimlessly around the place, hoping I'll bump into some place that'll jog my memory. I kept walking, with no waking idea of where I was going, but I came upon a familiar corner candy shop, and it suddenly clicked.

Urahara Shouten.

I sprinted over and banged on the door, not caring that it was nearly 5 in the morning. The sky was already starting to get light. But if Urahara can answer to Takamori at 12, then he can definitely answer to me at 5. Who knows, maybe he was up already.

"Urahara! Urahara! Get out here, NOW!" I shouted, pounding on the door. The door slid open, revealing a grinning shopkeeper in a bucket hat and getas.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! What a wonderful surprise? What can I do for you on this fine, fine d-" he started, bowing lavishly, but I cut him off.

"Enough! Where is Takamori? Where did she go?! I know you know, Urahara! Tell me!" I demanded, nearly screaming into his face. He's grin slid off his face as he studied me for a few seconds before stepping aside and letting me in. I stomped inside and rounded on him.

"Alright... I'll admit that Takamori-san was here, and she told me to give you a message," Urahara said, his usual cheeriness all gone. He was solemn and seemed pretty upset himself. I was fuming. What was his problem? Why couldn't he just outright tell me what she said?!

"Takamori-san wanted me to tell you not to come after her. And she told me to tell you the whole story, so you'd better take a seat, Hitsugaya-taichou," Urahara ushered me into the sitting room and offered me a cup of hot tea. I stared at the tea and took a careful sip. It felt nice to have something warm in my stomach again, and I relaxed, if only for a bit.

"Takamori-san has gone to the Espada," Urahara said. I almost spit out all the tea and started choking. I stared at him, eyes wide. She's done _what?!_

"W-what?!" I asked, shocked beyond belief. He was joking, right? He _can not_ be serious! Urahara raised his eyebrows and sipped his tea.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, would I joke about something like this?" he asked. I considered his question. He was right, the Urahara Kisuke I knew wouldn't joke about such serious matters.

"She came here, and told me that Ulquiorra had spoken with her, while the Shinigami in Seireitei were fighting, and told her that she had till 3 in the morning to meet him on Soukyoku Cliff, or else they'd demolish the whole of Soul Society. And he also told her that she could only say goodbye and tell what she was doing to one person, so she came to me, telling me to tell people whom I think she'd want to know," Urahara explained.

I just stared at him, taking in his words. So Takamori was with the Espada. And she chose to say goodbye to Urahara so that he could tell everyone else what was going on, and tell them not to go after her. Despite everything, I felt a twinge of jealousy. Did she not trust me with this? After all, we'd been quite close ever since she'd been attacked by that hollow nearly a year ago. We'd been friends... well... I'm actually quite confused as to what my feelings are towards her.

"So that's it then, huh?" I asked. Urahara gave me a look. I looked down at my half-finished tea. My reflection stared up at me, pale, worried, and frustrated. I balled my hands into fists and clenched my teeth. That stupid, idiot girl. When I get her back alive, I swear, I'm going to kill her.

Did she think that just because she left me that letter, and told Urahara to tell me what she's done that I'll just forget her and move on with my life? She was so naïve. But that's what I... no... I can't think like that right now. Yamamoto-soutaichou is very strict on Shinigami – Non-Shinigami relationships, and it's so restricted it's almost forbidden. There have been some cases where he'd let it slide, but that was for very _very _special cases only, and I doubted this could... wait... what am I saying. I don't think of Takamori that way... do I?

"Hitsugaya-taichou?" Urahara's voice broke me out of my reverie and I looked over at him. He was staring at me with an amused expression on his face, almost as though he knew what I was thinking. I blushed at the thought and averted my eyes.

"Thinking of something... or rather... _someone_, Hitsugaya-taichou?" he asked slyly. I set down my empty teacup, face flushed and hot.

"N-no! I was just... considering the different tactics to go rescue her. You don't think I'm just going to let her stay with the Espada, do you?" I asked, in a stab at my usual coolness, but somehow I don't think I quite managed it. Urahara nodded his head, but I knew he didn't believe me. How did that man seem to know everything and yet not be in contact with _any_ shinigami on a regular basis?

"So you _are_ going to go rescue her, after her explicitly telling you not to, and leaving a letter as well?" he asked. How the hell did he know about that letter? Did Takamori tell him about that too? So she did trust him more than me. I almost growled.

"Well, if _you_ don't think its_ fit_ then, I guess I won't go. After all, Takamori _does_ seem to think that _your_ judgment is best," I ground out, glaring at him. Urahara laughed. I glared at him again. How dare he _laugh_ at me, Hitsugaya Toushirou, Captain of the 10th Division?

"Looks like we've got some jealousy going on here. So... what exactly do you think of our lovely Takamori-san, eh? Hitsugaya-taichou?" he questioned. I blushed again and hoped furiously that the dim lighting would shield it from view.

"This is _n-not_ the time to be talking about matters such as this!" I stuttered, standing up and straightening out my shihakushou, "Our first priority is to get Yamamoto-soutaichou to agree to a rescue team and mission to get Takamori back."

Urahara nodded and walked me to the door, that annoying fox-like grin on his face once more. He waved his walking stick at me and gave me a nudge out the door.

"Have fun with that, and say hello to everyone else for me, and Takamori-san once you see her, won't you?" then he closed the door in my face. I blinked and stared at the wood for a few moments before turning away, huffing and pissed off. I really didn't get that man at all. He was so annoying. No wonder Takamori went to him. Birds of a feather, they are.

I made my way back to the Senkai Gate and stepped through, finding myself standing in front of almost the whole Gotei 13. I stood there, shocked, staring at everyone. Yamamoto-soutaichou was standing in front of this... procession-like formation of people, and he didn't look too pleased.

"So Hitsugaya-taichou. Do you have Takamori-san's whereabouts?" he asked, though something in his voice told me that he already knew. He just wanted to hear it from me. Annoying old man.

"Hai. She's... with the Espada, they've kidnapped her," I said. I felt that saying she _went_ to the Espada would make it sound like she went of her own free will, so I rephrased a bit.

"Hontou ni? I heard a... rather different story from Hinamori-fukutaichou here," he ushered her forward with his cane and she glanced up at me, embarrassed. I glared at her. I thought she'd know better, but apparently she didn't. Of all the people she could have blabbed to, she had to go to _Soutaichou_... why are girls so ridiculously annoying?! Is the something _wrong_ with women-kind?

"What did you hear from Hinamori-fukutaichou?" I asked, not trying very hard to keep the hardness and venom out of my voice. I saw her flinch, and felt a tiny twinge of guilt, but brushed it aside.

"She told me that she'd been outside, on scouting duty when she saw Takamori-san _follow_ one of the Espada through to Hueco Mundo _of her own free will_," he stressed the last few words. I stared right back at him, not wavering. I explained where I'd gone, and retold Urahara's story. Many of the Captains, including Ukitake, Kyouraku, and Byakuya (surprisingly) seemed worried. Soi Fon was frowning, like she was considering the situation, and Zaraki was just grinning, like he was facing a match to the death.

"I want to request a rescue squad, Soutaichou-sama, so we can go to Hueco Mundo and-" I began but was immediately cut off by Yamamoto.

"Denied," he said. I glared at him, anger flaring up inside me. Why is he so closed minded to everything else other than the first thing he hears? He wouldn't lend Kurosaki and his friends help when they wanted to rescue Inoue, and he wouldn't let them rescue that memory girl when she was kidnapped. And now, he's refusing to let me go rescue Takamori.

"But _why_?! You've heard Urahara's story! I even have letter from her, telling us not to go after her, so wh-" but I was once again cut off by the old man with the annoying long beard.

"If she left you a letter, specifically _telling_ you not to go after her? Why not heed her words? Obviously, if she'd _wanted_ us to rescue her, she would not have left you a letter telling you _not_ to, would she?" he reasoned. I heard a mocking edge to his voice and ground my teeth to prevent myself from exploding. Close-minded old geezer, I thought angrily, giving him an almost sardonic bow and stomping away.

I was almost at the 10th Division grounds when I heard someone behind me. I turned and found myself face to face with Ukitake and Kyouraku. I blinked up at them. Ukitake seemed worried and Kyouraku looked just as troubled.

"Nevermind Yama-jii, we'll talk to him about it later," Kyouraku said, pushing me along till we reached my office. We all stepped inside and all took a seat.

"Our first priority is to put together a strong, trustworthy squad of Shinigami to go and rescue Takamori-san. We don't know what the Espada could be doing to her as we speak," Ukitake said. I didn't sit down, but paced up and down the room, not knowing what else to do with myself. I had to do something. I couldn't stay still without having to get up again.

"I could send some of my subordinates, maybe Nanao-chan..." Kyouraku said. I shook my head. They all looked at me. Unbeknownst to them, I'd been listing possible Shinigami ever since I've been to Urahara's, and I've got a pretty good list now.

"I think I already have an idea of who I'll take with me. Matsumoto will want to go for sure and-" I was cut off once again, but this time by both Ukitake and Kyouraku. They stared at me, surprised.

"You're going?" they asked. I gave him both a ridiculous look, plainly asking 'What do _you_ think?' They nodded in understanding. How could _anyone_ possibly think that I was just going to sit in my office trust a bunch other Shinigami to just rescue Takamori and bring her back safely? I'm not going to. I'm going to go to Hueco Mundo and rescue her with my own hands, and see that she is brought back safely and without any harm.

"So Matsumoto, myself, maybe Abarai-fukutaichou. He's been to Hueco Mundo before. He'll know the way, and it'll be lots easier if we had someone with experience of the landscape, and maybe one of Takamori's Enchanter friends. I'm sure they'd want to go..." I trailed off, thinking.

"I'll see if I can recruit of more people from my end. I was thinking maybe Hisagi-fukutaichou. He would be an asset if he went, and I'll also ask Kuchiki-taichou to look into it. From what I can tell, he was quite worried too," Kyouraku said, frowning in concentration to think up any more people.

"Oh, speak of the devil," he said, as the door slid open, revealing none other than Kuchiki Byakuya himself. He looked over the 3 of us, and walked in without a word.

"I take it you are planning for the rescue mission of Takamori Minako," he asked, no, more like stated. I nodded, as did Ukitake and Kyouraku. He nodded as well, and sat down.

"Rukia has been pleading with me to let her go, and I'm rather... reluctant to agree," he said, hesitating only for a split second. I frowned at him. Kuchiki Rukia wanted to go? I thought she was in the human world with Kurosaki and his crew, but apparently not.

"We wouldn't want Rukia to go either. She's of my squad, and I'll have word with her later. But do you have any other ideas as to who to send, perhaps from your squad?" Ukitake asked. Kuchiki nodded.

"Since Rukia and Abarai went together last time, Abarai could go. Then, Rukia won't be able to complain that the rescue crew has no one that has been to Hueco Mundo before," he said. I had to prevent myself from rolling my eyes. Smart guy, Kuchiki, but a bit over protective. At least now I didn't have to worry about going to Abarai and asking myself. If Kuchiki sends him, he'll have to come anyways.

"Good. Thanks, Kuchiki-taichou. That would save us lots of trouble," I said, lowering my head in thanks. He nodded, acknowledging it.

"It's getting late, and I'm feeling tired. Let's call a halt to this discussion and continue it later, shall we?" Ukitake asked. I agreed, as did the other Captains, and we all bade eachother goodnight. As they all left, and I got ready for bed, I couldn't help but feel a bit more comforted. All these Captains were worried about Takamori, and they're willing to help.

Maybe this'll be easier than I thought, having so many people on our side.

"Stupid girl... look at all this trouble you're causing us," I said quietly in the darkness of my living quarters. I got into bed and sighed, closing my eyes. Takamori's face appeared behind my eyes, laughing merrily, her eyes sparkling.

"Stupid girl..." I muttered, flipping over and let a small smile grace my lips before falling into the dark realms of troubled dreams.

**A/N: I know, cheesy. Whatever. Tell me what you thought, which means: REVIEW! Gimme some feedback peeps. Again, sorry about the uberly late update, but I'm still alive, so worry not! Thanks to EVERYONE who EVER reviewed for this series! **

**REVIEW! Now! Love you all! **


	8. 07: Combine Together

**A/N: Wow! 11 reviews in just a little more than a week! I feel loved. XD So, here's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks again for all the reviews! **

Symbol Seven:

Combine Together

//We're only as weak as we are alone. And strong as we are combined ~Me\\

Pain. Indescribable. Excruciating. Mind-numbing. Pain.

I screamed.

Images were flashing through my head so fast it was making me sick, and the tidal wave of feelings and emotions crashed through my veins, completely paralyzing my awareness of the surroundings. I couldn't think. Or rather, there was no room in my head for any thoughts.

I writhed around, screaming at the top of my lungs, my eyes shut tight. But I was strapped down, I couldn't do anything to stop the pain.

_I was 4, and my dad was taking me to the ice cream store for a banana split._

_I was laughing with Onii-chan at one of his ghost stories._

_It was my 5__th__ birthday, and Takashi had tripped, falling face-first into my cake._

_I was 7, sitting next to my grandmother's sickbed, holding her hand while she died._

_I was climbing a tree, throwing acorns at my parents, while they laughed. _

_I was sitting in a car, and going to the hospital to check on my sick aunt._

_I was having a fight with my mom, and she threw a book at me. _

_I was 11, and it was my first ever basketball game._

_I was crying in Onii-chan's arms because someone ripped my drawing that I'd worked so hard on. _

_I was 14, and it was my first day at Middle School. _

_I was joking and jumping around with my friends at the park. _

_I was in the doctor's office, being informed that I was going to die in a year. _

_I was sitting in a hospital ward starring out the window._

_I was 15, my friends were at my bedside, talking about their Spring Break plans._

_I died, my family and friends were crying around me. _

_I was wandering around town and attacked by a Hollow, but someone saved me._

_I woke up at Urahara Shouten. _

_I was listening to Urahara explain everything to me. _

_I met Matsumoto, Madarame, Ayasegawa, Kuchiki, and Abarai. _

_I met Hitsugaya Toushirou..._

And then... all the feelings I've ever held inside, everything that I hid burst out in a torrent of monstrous pain and suffering. I let out a silent scream as my surroundings flared up in a multitude of colors and sounds. It felt like my mind was going to explode. I was kicking and writhing, without any conscious thought of what I was doing. I was worn down to mere primal instinct now. There was only one desire inside of me. The desire to get rid of this terrible pain. To make it stop. So I screamed the only thing that made sense.

"_**STOP IT!!!!**_" and it did. As soon as those words left my lips, there was an almighty explosion of sound and lights, and the pain stopped.

I was breathing hard, panting. I didn't know where I was. All I knew and was aware of was relief of having that excruciating pain finally come to an end. It was over.

After what seemed like hours of blind relief, I finally calmed down enough for my senses to slowly regenerate again. I realized that I was lying on the ground, rubble piled all around me. I was sobbing and sweat was dripping down my face, mixed with tears. I was curled into a ball, hugging myself.

After shocks of pain ricochet through my body, making me winch as I slowly cracked open my eyes. They were blurred by the tears still trickling down the side of my face, but I could see dust and rubble all in front of me. I don't know what happened, nor did I care much.

"Hm... so this is your true power. Very interesting, Minako-chan," a voice said. It was a voice that I recongnized. Aizen. I looked around, and my eyes focused on the image of the brown-haired man. He was smiling down at me. I let my eyes fall shut again, burying my head into my arms. A warm hand caressed my hair and a strong pair of arms pulled me up. I felt myself being pressed into someone's chest, and it was warm there. Soft, comforting... Safe. I clutched at the clothing of the person holding me. They were cooing softly into my ears and stroked my hair. I felt like a little child, being comforted by her father after being bullied.

"A-Aizen-sama..." I muttered, snuggling deeper into his clothing. His scent was so familiar.

"There, there, my koishii-chan. It's alright. You're going to be fine now..." he murmured. I nodded, but didn't let go of his shirt. He patted my back and continued to mutter words of comfort to me. I felt myself calming down, and soon, my sobs were reduced to hiccups and Aizen finally let go of me, holding me by the shoulders. He smiled gently.

"Now, I need you to help me, koishii-chan. Tell me, do you remember anything before this?" he asked. His voice was soft and caring, as if talking to a daughter or a lover, and his eyes were deep and warm. Though there was something else not quite so appealing in those eyes, but I didn't bother to find out what it was.

I frowned, trying to remember. But... nothing. I couldn't remember anything... other than a boy, with white hair and beautiful blue-green eyes. I didn't even know his name. All I knew, was that there was something about that boy that was special. I don't know in what way. But he was something special.

"Just... a white-haired boy... with bluish green eyes... and that's it. I don't know... who... he is..." I said slowly, frowning in concentration as I tried to remember, but as something closely resembling a memory began to form inside my head, a shock of pain burst through my system and I yelled out, crumpling into Aizen's arms.

"That's alright, don't try to remember. It'll only cause you pain. Try... and forget him. He is of no importance to you..." Aizen said. I nodded. There was a little voice in my head, urging me not to, but I pushed it aside. If Aizen-sama told me it was right, then it had to be. Aizen-sama was always right.

"Now, my darling tenshi... off to bed. Ulquiorra, escort her to her bedroom, and make sure she's _safe_," he ordered. Ulquiorra, who had stepped into the room. Aizen gave me a little shove in the back towards him, and I obediently followed Ulquiorra out the door and through the twisting corridors of Las Noches.

_'Good girl...'_ a voice that sounded comfortingly like Aizen's echoed through my head. I smiled.

_'When you get back to your room, I want you to read the books that were placed on your bed. They will help you develop your skills in Enchanting. Enchantments can be used here, and are magnified, unlike in Soul Society,'_ that voice said. I nodded again. It was easier this way. I didn't have to think much.

My room was a simple one. Two-roomed. One was a bathroom and the other served as a bedroom combined with everything else. There was even a little fire-place there, and a small armchair in front of the fire. On the other side of the room was a bed, large enough to fit a person, maybe two, if the people were really skinny and small.

Sure enough, there were a few books laid out on the bed. I walked over, and looked down on the titles. They were all related to Enchanting in one way or another. So without further thought, I started reading.

The books were fascinating. They talked about stuff I'd never known before. I drank in the information greedily, reading faster and faster.

_'Good girl... read all you can. And when you're finished... we'll get you more'_ the voice in my head echoed. I nodded, smiling, consuming each page with a renewed eagerness. I had to do what the voice told me to.

* * *

"Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra bowed before the tall man sitting on the throne-like marble chair. Aizen dipped his head in acknowledgement and Ulquiorra stood up again, facing his master.

"With all due respect Aizen-sama, do you really think it wise to use mind-control in addition to stripping her of her memories? It could permanently damage her soul and brain," he pointed out, only to have his superior grin maliciously down at him, shaking his head.

"No, Ulquiorra. This is a necessary action. You will be thankful for it in the very near future," Aizen said, flexing his fingers, and straightening out the crevices on his clothing. Ulquiorra could only bow, and back out of the room.

"Yes... in the very near future indeed..." Aizen mused, glancing over at the little sphere in which Takamori Minako's memories now resided. He'd left in everything about Enchanting, but had taken away her memories of her friends. Especially that Hitsugaya brat. But somehow, Aizen thought that there were bits missing, as if she'd held onto them. That was impossible... he discarded the thought.

His methods were foolproof and completely reliable, or so he liked to believe. Even still, he had to admit, the plan worked out better than he could hope. They'd got the Enchantress, and they'd even got mind control over her.

This couldn't be more perfect. And if that little ice brat comes running to save his princess, they'd just have her rip him to shreds. At this thought, Aizen's mouth split in a grin. It must be heartbreaking to have the love of your life fight and kill you. That poor little boy. Should've guarded his princess better, shouldn't he? And now, the she's _his_ princess.

Aizen took a deep breath and leaned back into his throne. There were infinite possibilities now that he had hold on the Enchantress. She could fashion a whole new kingdom for him to reign over. Where all the people recognize him as the high ruler.

* * *

It was dark outside before I'd finished the last book, but I was hungry for more. I looked around my room. It was pretty bare. And I found no other books there.

_'Finished already? That's my girl. That's my good princess... don't fret... we'll bring you more'_ the voice said. I nodded, aware that Aizen-sama couldn't see me. But I knew, that he somehow knew exactly what I was doing.

A couple of minutes later, Ulquiorra came. He knocked once before entering, and without a word, handed a stack of books to me. As soon as they reached my hands, he let go of them, causing me to almost drop it, and stiffly_ bowed_ before exiting the room.

I blinked. Why did he just _bow_ right now? But I didn't have time to ponder as the voice spoke again.

_'Because, Hime-chan, he needs to respect his higher-ups... now read, koishii... read'_

I lowered my eyes onto the page of the first book and read.

Even though I don't remember anything from what had happened before I woke up with Aizen-sama, I distinctly remember the arts of Enchanting. It puzzled me for a while for I could not remember _where_ I'd learnt them, but as soon as the voice prompted me to read, I obeyed it without a second thought.

The night wore on, and it was not until I was almost halfway through the 3rd chapter of the second book that Ulquiorra knocked once again on my door before entering. He was holding a tray of food. He closed the door gently behind him and set the tray on the small table situated opposite the bed, bowed and exited. Not a single word, once again.

My eyes settled on the tray, and it came. The voice.

_'Go eat now, Hime-chan. We don't want you to starve now do we?'_ it asked. I smiled and put down my book. I could always read later. I had all the time in the world.

As I began to eat, I noticed that the food was all set in delicate bowls and plates. The cutlery was all gem-encrusted and beautiful. I frowned at the ruby-laden handle of my fork.

_'Only the best for Hime-chan of course...'_ the voice said, as if it were able to read my thoughts. I nodded in understanding and continued to eat.

Only the best for the princess, of course.

"Hime-sama..." I turned. 3 girls were standing in the doorway, smirking at me. I looked over them with an appraising eye and set down my fork. All three of them were wearing the standard colors of white and black and they all looked like different variations of underwear. The amount of skin revealing would have been offending to anyone else.

"Yes?" I answered, perfectly composed. Princess-like. The first one scoffed and strutted in, looking around. She raised an eyebrow.

"Well this sure is a pretty room. And to think you only got here today..." she said, gesturing for her companions to follow. They also stepped inside, inspecting every aspect of the room.

"Well, you're a pretty little witch, aren't you? No wonder Aizen-sama took interest," the leader of the three teased, standing right over me, looking down with a leer on her face. I didn't move. Waiting...

She touched my face, stroking my cheek, tutting.

"Such smooth skin..." she whispered, lowering her face to inches from mine, then she smirked, and I felt two pairs of hands slid onto my shoulders, locking me in the chair. My heart began thumping at an irregular pattern in my chest as I tried my hardest not to look frightened and to hold her gaze.

"To bad it won't stay that way for long..." she commented and slapped my straight across the face. My head snapped to the right and I felt a stinging pain on my left cheek. I didn't move. Not even lifting my face to her.

"Did that hurt, little princess?" she cooed. Her companions laughed. I slowly lifted my eyes to meet hers. They were a vibrant blue. Suddenly, another pair of eyes, also vibrant in color, flashed behind my eyes. I blinked. What was that? The eyes had been so beautiful. A perfect mix between blue and green. So sharp and yet warm. So deep... so perfect.

"What? Hadn't had enough yet?" the girl asked, raising her hand for another but it never came down. I looked up. Ulquiorra stood there, a hand wrapped around the girl's wrist, the other tucked casually into his pocket. He was looking at her with a blank, but nonetheless stern expression. I felt the hold on my shoulders slacken, and heard the terrified breathing of the girls behind me.

"That's enough," Ulquiorra stated simply before letting go of her wrist. The girl cradled it to her chest, as if it's been broken and her companions hurried to her side.

"Now leave, I wish to speak with Hime-sama in private," Ulquiorra ordered. The girls bowed, cast one last vindictive look of hatred and loathing at me before hurrying out of the room. Ulquiorra and I watched them leave.

Finally, after 3 solid minutes of silence, he spoke, in a smooth, monotonous voice.

"Are you alright?" he asked. There was no hint of worry in his tone, and I had the feeling he was forcing himself to ask that question. As if he couldn't have cared less if those girls had killed me.

I nodded, lifting a hand to touch the red mark on my cheek. It stung painfully and I winced.

"Do you require medical treatment?" he asked. I shook my head, not meeting his eyes.

_'Hime-chan. Do not worry. I will take care of those 3 soon enough...'_ whispered the voice. My heart warmed at the sound of the voice. It was always so calm and soothing. Like a lullaby.

"Inform me if you need anything," Ulquiorra said, then bowed himself out of the room. I just sat there, quite literally stunned. The slap had brought to my attention something I hadn't really notice till now.

There were others here. People other than the Espada and Aizen-sama. Little people that must work under them. And it was an understatement to say that they were not pleased with me. I wondered why.

I hadn't done anything to them. Or... maybe I did. I just don't remember anything. The eyes flashed in front of my vision again, this time accompanied by the face of a young boy with white hair. He looked unhappy, but very cutely so.

I didn't have long to dwell on the image for as soon as I started thinking about it, pain coursed through my system. Excruciating pain. Pain that wiped away all thought and any remnants of memory. I let out a strangled cry and collapsed onto the floor, clutching my head. It hurt so badly.

"M-make it g-go away!" I cried.

_'Then don't think about him anymore. He is of no importance to you... do you promise to try and forget him?'_ the voice asked. I nodded, still writhing on the ground.

"Yes, I promise! Please... make it go away..." I yelled, shaking my head fervently. And the pain stopped, but I was still shaking. My hands went limp and fell to my sides. It was only then that I realized tears were leaking down my face. I lifted a finger and caught one of the tears. It sat, like a small jewel, glittering from the light of the moon that filtered through the small window set at the top of the wall.

It was barred, so I couldn't get out. But I didn't mind staying in this comfortable little room.

_'There's a good princess... Now go and finish those books...'_ it ordered. I stood up, walked over to the bed and began reading again. It was so much easier just to take orders...

**A/N: Yes, I know it's like Orihime's capture, but hey... Aizen's too busy being evil than to be creative and think up different methods of kidnapping people, right? XD And yes, I know this chapter is short. The next one will be longer. I promise. XD -Sigh- we're already half way through the second volume! Time flies, doesn't it? Well, I sincerely hope you enjoyed that. Review please! ^^ **

**Love y'all,  
Arelissa **


	9. 08: Over Again

**A/N: WHOOT! Another update! Yay! And I'll tell you WHY: _SacAnime_ is TOMORROW! I'm going to be there! WHOOT WHOOT! Really excited. I'll be going as Ed from FMA. XD Love him. I WOULD go as Hitsugaya except WHITE wigs are harder to find than BLOND ones. . And I was on time-crunch so Ed it is! Anyways, enjoy the next chappie and please don't forget to REVIEW! **

Symbol Eight:

Over Again

//This is like déjà vu all over again ~Yogi Berra\\

I rushed through the halls of the 10th Division, completely disregarding the shouts of the people around me. Everything was just a blur. This was as close to flash-stepping as it could get without _actually_ shunpo-ing.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" I stopped, clenching my fists and took a few deep breaths before turning to face Matsumoto. I glared at her. She seemed out of breath and very troubled. Well of course, ever since that baka of a girl got kidnapped, the whole 10th Division has been in uproar. Mainly because I was abandoning my duties and leaving Matsumoto in charge. And whichever way you looked at it, it was not the smartest thing to do.

But I had no choice. Ukitake and I have been planning, and Abarai was now officially part of the rescue squad. For this to work, we needed not only the cooperation of everyone going, but also everyone staying behind to make sure that Soutaichou didn't get too angry after he found out and summon us all back. We were doubtless to the fact that he _would_ find out, it was that we didn't want him angry enough to do something drastic.

"Abarai-fukutaichou says he needs to speak with you, and –" Matsumoto started, but with a wave of my hand, I silenced her. I knew he wanted to talk to me, that's why I was in such a hurry. Couldn't she see that?

"I know, Matsumoto, that's where I'm going right now," I told her impatiently. She only blinked at me confusedly.

"But Taichou... you're heading in the wrong direction..." she said. I cast a glance around, and with a surge of annoyance and embarrassment, I realized that she was right. I huffed and walked stiffly passed her, scowling the whole way. I could've sworn I heard her laugh, but she seemed perfectly serious as I turned around to glare at her once more.

We reached the 6th Division and knocked on the door of Kuchiki's office. There was a brief silence before Kuchiki's voice told us to enter. We pushed open the door and found Abarai and Kuchiki both sitting in their respective desks, looking expectant.

"Thank you for coming all this way, Hitsugaya-taichou," Kuchiki said, putting down his pen and folding his hands neatly across the papers on his desk. Abarai set down his pen as well and gave us his full attention.

I took a seat without invitation, and Matsumoto sat down next to me. There was a small silence.

"Have you decided the exact date for the excursion yet, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Kuchiki asked. I shook my head, frowning deeply. Ukitake and I have talked it over a few times, but we just couldn't settle on an exact date. Everything was still so vague, and not to mention we were still puzzling over how to get a hold of Takamori's school friends, if we were going to take them at all.

"Then we need to decide within a week. Soutaichou is so far oblivious to all this, but he won't be for long. We've done a fair job of keeping a low profile, but getting a hold of those enchanters and bringing them to the Soul Society could look a bit too suspicious," Kuchiki said. I nodded in agreement, but Matsumoto spoke before I could.

"How about we go to the human world under the pretence of a patrol and track down Mina-chan's friends, but we don't bring them back. We can keep them at Urahara's shop, and we'll meet them there on the night of the excursion," she suggested. 15 seconds of dead silence followed his pronouncement. Everyone was looking at her. I was in a state of semi-shock. Who knew someone like Matsumoto could think up a plan like that?

"I'm impressed, Matsumoto-fukutaichou," Kuchiki complimented. And as much as I hated to say it, I agreed with him. That was an impressive plan. We had to relay it to everyone, and soon too.

"Then we'll somehow need to get the Research and Development's department to give false information about Hollow movement or something of the sort, so it won't seem suspicious of us going to the Human World," Abarai said. We all nodded and Kuchiki stood up.

"I'll go take care of that, meanwhile, Hitsugaya-taichou, you'd do well to make sure that everyone who's helping is in on the plan," and with that, he shunpoed away, leaving me, Matsumoto and Abarai in the office, quite nonplused.

"Matsumoto, Abarai, you two go and tell all the people that are helping us... I need to go check something," I said, and walked out of the door, leaving Matsumoto and Abarai to follow my orders. I needed to see it... one more time.

As I opened the door to my own office, I looked around. It was completely still, and as deprived of life as it was ever since Takamori had disappeared. My eyes were involuntarily drawn to the closed door on the other side of the room. It was closed for a reason, and I'd sealed it a while ago, but now, as I walked over to it, I chanted the unbinding kidou and the door swung open of its own accord.

The room looked as it had always looked before Takamori and I had ever known eachother. It was just there, as a storage room for anything that was not needed. The bed was put in solely for Takamori's sake, as was the wardrobe. Now, the bed and wardrobe stood as if it'd always been there, dusty, and unused.

Slowly, I walked inside, taking in everything. I'd sealed this room for a reason. To keep myself from the unnecessary pain that clenched my heart everytime I saw it. For moment, just a flicker, it was as if I could once more see the bed sheets half open on the bed, and her cloths messily strewn across it. The wardrobe with one of it's door's open and her suitcase lay in the corner, opened, revealing a jumble of books and other such things.

I blinked again, and all of this disappeared, along with the image of her face that had flashed momentarily behind my eyes. I took a deep breath and took another step into the room. It happened all over again, the memories that I'd kept so firmly shut away, escaping their prison, free to flood my brain in those unexplainable feelings again.

I balled my hands into fists and walked over to the bedside table, where a piece of paper lay, with her handwriting on it. It was the letter she'd left me. I picked it up and looked down at the writing.

_Hitsugaya Toushirou_

The front read. I hesitated before slowly unfolding the paper.

_Toushirou,_

_By the time you get this letter, I'll be long gone. Don't try and look for me, please. I don't want anyone else to get hurt. And I really don't think seeing you again would be a good thing for either of us. You see, things were perfect before, but it hurt me so much. And I didn't know what to do. Then all of a sudden, the Espada attacked. Lots of people got hurt, just because of me. I don't want that to happen again. I don't want to hurt people anymore. So please, forget about me. Forget you ever met me. I already emptied my room, so it'll be like I never existed. Please don't come looking for me, I'm begging you. Please. It'll be better for the both of us._

_I'm sorry,_

_Takamori Minako_

_'It'll be like I never existed...'_ those words etched into the paper with her own handwriting. My hand tightened on the edge of the paper, crumpling it slightly. _It'll be like I never existed_...

I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my teeth. Those words echoed in my mind, with each repeat, forcing more memories to flow into my mind, completely blinding me. I couldn't help but remember how helpless she looked after that Hollow had attacked her. And how happy she made me feel each time she smiled. _It'll be like I never existed..._

It was all too much. I felt a hot stinging behind my eyes and realized that they were tears.

I was crying.

It was the first time I've come anywhere _near _crying in _centuries_. It was then that I realized how deeply I felt for her. I still didn't know what these feelings were, but I knew they were something that I'd never felt towards anyone else.

These feelings ran deep. Deeper than I thought possible, and if I didn't do anything about them soon... it could result in something far worse that I could imagine. Well, it was too late now, I thought. It was far too late to get myself out.

Curse that damned girl for making me feel this way. So confused. So frustrated.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!"

I whipped around. It was Matsumoto. She was standing in the doorway, a hand on the doorframe, looking at me with a worried expression on her face. I quickly rearranged my features in what I thought was an annoyed expression, wiping the tears away under the pretence of scratching my nose.

"What is it?" I asked, the air of importance returning to my voice. She didn't say anything. Just stood there. It was times like these that she really wasn't my subordinate, and I really wasn't her Taichou. It was moments like these when the line between our ranks disappeared, and she was simply an old friend that was worried about me. And I, simply a boy who really needed a friend like her sometimes.

I shook my head, setting the letter back onto the table. I saw Matsumoto's eyes follow the movement and a frown appear on her face. She took a step forward and I balled my hands into fists.

"You... really cared about her... didn't you?" she asked softly. It was more like a statement than a question, but I nodded anyways, staring down at my feet. She took another step forward, and I heard her sigh.

"Taichou..." she said, an almost pitying look on her face. I screwed my eyes shut and dug my nails into my palm, almost drawing blood. My eyes snapped open and I looked at her. For her to have looked so worried, I must've looked pretty bad. I don't think she's ever seen me like this before. And if she has, then not in a long time.

"It's... just... I don't know what to do..." my voice was shaking, along with my whole body. It was getting hard to keep the pain in my chest down to a tolerable level. But I didn't waver. I kept my stance. I had to be strong.

Matsumoto walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. Her touch was gentle, yet firm. She bent down and looked me straight in the eyes. She knew and I did too.

"Taichou... Minako-chan might not be that strong, but she's got a good head on her shoulders. And she knows how to use it. She'll be alright," she assured me. I looked down at my feet again, trying to make myself believe in her words. The truth was, I wanted to believe them. I really did. It's just that... she didn't even come say goodbye. Instead, she went to that damned shop-keeper.

"She must have her own reasons for what she did, and all we can do now is make sure that she'll be alive to explain them to us later," Matsumoto continued. I nodded my head once. Still, I refused to look up at her.

Matsumoto straightened up and lifted her hand from my shoulder. I didn't move. I heard her take a deep breath and watched as she turned around.

She paused by the door, looking at me over her shoulder.

"I've informed everyone that's part of the rescue squad. And they've all agreed to the plan. They decided on exactly 4 days from now," Matsumoto said, her tone was more business-like, but I caught the comforting edge to it. I nodded once more, and she shut the door behind her, leaving me in Minako's old room. I lifted my hands to my face and stared at the thin lines of blood oozing from my palms.

Is this why the Gotei 13 aren't supposed to have emotions? Is this what real emotions do to a person? To make them so confused. So hurt that they can only stumble around blindly until they escape this unbearable pain?

And if it was... what was I to do now? I didn't have a single clue as to how to make these feelings go away, though I'm still not sure I entirely _want_ them to go away. It was just so mind-numbing to think about all this. It just hurts my brain.

Four days came and went, and we'd managed to get a hold of two of Takamori's school friends. A girl and a guy. The girl I didn't know much about, but I recongnized the guy as the one that Takamori had kissed that day at the station. He filled me with an unexplainable anger and bitterness everytime I saw him, but the feelings weren't insuppressible.

I tried my best to be at least cordial around him, and he, in turn, was very pleasant and polite as well, showing his respect for my captaincy.

It was the eve of our leaving and everyone was assembled at Urahara Souten. The rescue group consisted of: me, Matsumoto, Ayasegawa, Madarame, Abarai, Hisagi, Abigail Trainer, and Felix Tripp. It was quite a large group, but after much debate, we decided that everyone here was needed for the mission.

Kuchiki was there, looking half resentful, half worried. Ukitake had convinced her not to come along with us in the end. As well as Kuchiki-taichou, Ukitake, and Kyouraku. Urahara and Yoruichi stood side to side, one fanning himself casually, and the other with her arms folded over her chest and a smirk on her face.

"Well, is everyone ready?" Urahara asked, finally shutting his fan and grinning at all of us. I nodded, and felt more than saw, that everyone else did as well. With a swish of his green haori and a click of his geta, Urahara had created the black portal into seemingly nothingness. Yoruichi on the other side, assisting him in keeping the portal opened. He nodded at us and I saw Matsumoto give him a quick wave of farewell before we all dove into the darkness.

For a while, we just soared, but the darkness suddenly ended, and I landed hard on the sandy ground, fighting to retain my balance. I heard several thumps around me. Apparently, the Enchanters weren't as agile as the Shinigami, but that was only to be expected.

I looked around. We were in the middle of a barren desert, the wind blowing strongly in our faces. Behind me, I heard Hisagi helping Trainer up, but didn't bother to look back. I was too busy scrutinizing my surroundings.

"Taichou!" I turned towards Matsumoto's voice, and saw her looking off into the distance, a frown creasing her forehead. I followed her gaze and felt my eyes widen in shock. Off in the distance, was a monstrous castle. Huge, even at such a distance. One by one, all of our companions began to notice the palace, and each of them wore only a look of shock.

So _that_ was Las Noches.

"It's.... huge..." Trainer said. I glanced over at her. She was staring at the castle in awe, as was Tripp. I sighed and turned back towards Matsumoto.

"Let's go," I said, an edge of finality in my voice.

"Hai!" the rest replied and we set off, across the barren land of the desert. Abarai headed the procession, as he knew the landscape best. But he kept looking around, as if trying to find something, or someone.

"Abarai," I called. He turned.

"Hai," he replied, standing at ready position, prepared to take any orders. These were well trained warriors indeed.

"What exactly are you looking for?" I questioned. Abarai's form relaxed as he began leading again. I followed, waiting for his answer.

"A former companion that we met here last time. They have transportation that we could use," he explained. I nodded. Yes, transportation would be useful, as our hour-long trek doesn't seem to have gotten us any closer to Las Noches.

"But say we _don't_ meet your friend. How long do you think it would take us to get to Las Noches?" I asked. Abarai half shrugged and kept on walking. Idle chatter was starting to rise up behind me. I could hardly blame them. This wasn't exactly interesting, but still, I couldn't bring myself to relax either. My mind couldn't teeter from our goal. We had to get Takamori back in one piece, so we could give her the interrogation of her life.

"Who knows, weeks, months..." Abarai answered distantly, still constantly looking around. I almost growled. Was he _trying_ to anger me? This kind of disrespect for someone of captain class could land him a demotion in no time. But I controlled myself. Without Abarai, we'd be even worse off.

"Then this friend of yours is mandatory," I stated. Abarai looked over at me, but quickly looked away as I glanced up at him. It was frustrating how tall everyone seemed to me.

There was a brief silence. Matsumoto fell into step next to me; I gave her a sidelong look. She seemed calm at first glance, but I could tell that she was as nervous... or tense, for lack of a better word.

"What is it Matsumoto?" I asked, not bothering to take her expression of surprise. It faded though, as a frown creased her forehead.

"Taichou, we've been traveling for hours, and yet we don't seem to have gotten any closer. Suppose the Espada knew we were coming, or even planned for it, since they have Minako-chan as bait. Then wouldn't it make more sense not to approach Las Noches straight on? This could all be an illusion for all we know. We've all seen how strong the Espada are, Taichou," she said. I considered her words. They held a certain undeniable truth. It was times like these that I really appreciated her as my subordinate.

I nodded, and related her concerns to Abarai. He simply waved them off, stating that the same thing had happened that last time her was here. He was being too careless. Did he think that just because he's been here once, means that he knows _everything_ about Hueco Mundo?

"Abarai, stop taking the situation so lightly. We're here on a mission, and you're under official orders from more than Taichou. I suggest you consider the situation and don't think any less of it than when you were here to save Inoue," I said, a hard edge to my voice. Abarai stiffened and glanced over at me again.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, I am fully aware of the depth of this situation. I care for Takamori-san as you do. I too want to get her back as soon as possible," and with that, he gave me a small bow and sped up his pace so that he was in front of me. I glared at his back, but Matsumoto looked at me and I sighed before letting Abarai do as he pleases.

Perhaps I was a bit too strung up. This was as serious as it gets, but a little overlooking never hurt anyone.

No. What am I thinking? That girl must be rubbing off on me. Overlooking even the tiniest detail could be a fatal mistake. I mustn't let my guard down.

As I told myself this, an image of Takamori rolling her eyes at me flashed behind my eyes. I blinked, and it was gone. I shook my head. That damned girl.

"Taichou?" Matsumoto broke through my train of thoughts. I looked at her and blinked, nonplused. She was frowning at me again. She seemed to be doing that a lot recently. I'd never admit it to anyone, but I slightly missed her annoyingly cheerful and happy attitude.

I just shook my head at her and I knew she understood not to ask. And to think this was all for one spirit of a very special girl. A girl that effected all of us in more ways than we could've thought possible.

And perhaps me the most.

**A/N: So, there you are! Another chapter. Please tell me what you think in a review. You must know by now that I ADORE them. Also, I'd like to thank everyone who has added this story to their Favorites/Alert list, and also everyone who added me to their Favorite/Alert list. I feel every honored. And of course, a HUGE thanks to everyone that took the time to review after every chapter! You guys are the ones that keep me going.**

**As for a question brought up by one of my AWESOME reviewers, this story will have 14 official chapters with one prolouge and one epilouge. So in a sense, we're already more than halfway through! But I think you'll be glad to know that I have just finished the 7th chapter of volume THREE. **

**AND, there's a SNEAK PEEK into the THIRD volume on my website! So go check that out. I've also updated some stuff on there. As always, the link is posted on my profile. Hm... it's been a while since I've advertised my site. XD Well, there ya go! Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Tell me what you think! Review! GOOO! :3 **


	10. 09: Good Luck

**A/N: SORRY. Yes, I realize I haven't updated in FOREVER, and I apologize for that. I guess I've just been having writer's block, but now THAT's out of the way, I'll try to update more often. . Sorry again. And just a small note before we get to the story: _P__LEASE DON'T HATE MINAKO IN THIS CHAPTER_. She's been BRAINWASHED remember????? XD Yeah, so that's all. More explaining at the end of the chapter. Enjoy! **

Symbol Nine:

Good Luck

//May good luck be your friend in whatever you do and may trouble always be a stranger to you ~Irish Blessings\\

A few weeks passed, and I was becoming accustomed to the way things run around here. People now knew better than to disrespect the Princess, and always avoided me when possible. All the better for me. I was less than eager to get to know any of these... weaklings.

My powers were developing at an alarming rate and Aizen-sama checked on me on a regular basis. Both to assess my powers and simply to just keep me company.

He seemed pleased with my progress, and even happier to learn that I had only acquainted myself with those of high standing. The lowers, he told me, would only dirty my presence with their filthy hands and feet.

I was now completely used to Aizen-sama's voice in my head, giving me orders and such. He let me wander freely most of the time, but still told me what to do. I followed the said orders flawlessly and without question.

Occasionally though, I'd still get that flash of what I could faintly make out as a boy with white hair and wondrous green eyes. But I'd learned to push these images away, just as Aizen-sama commanded. These images were always accompanied by a stab of pain. It went away as I shut the image away though.

Still, I couldn't keep from wondering why that boy was the only thing I remembered. No matter how much Aizen-sama's voice told me to shut away those thoughts and wonderings, I just couldn't do it. I couldn't keep them from wandering into my mind late at night, while I stared up at the solitary streak of moonlight that shined through the window placed high on my wall.

How come everytime I think of him, it hurts in my chest? What is that feeling that floods my system every time that image flashes behind my eyes? It's been on my nerves so much lately. It was frustrating to think about, yet somehow, I knew... I _wanted_ to remember.

Just who that white-haired boy is.

* * *

"So, they have finally come to retrieve their Hime-chan," Aizen mused, leaning onto the arm of his chair. Ulquiorra nodded. Aizen's lips lifted in a smirk as he straightened up in his chair and glanced over at the screen, depicting a group of people, making their way across the endless sands.

"Hn, too bad it's too late..." Aizen grinned, focusing on the Taichou of the 10th Division, running right behind a red-haired Shinigami.

"Aizen-sama, I recognize the red-haired one. He was with Kurosaki," Ulquiorra informed the 'King' of Las Noches. Aizen nodded, and waved it off like a fly.

"Hm, that's good. It'll be all the more interesting for us, would it not?" Aizen asked. Ulquiorra bowed and backed out of the room.

* * *

A soft knock resonated through my room and I looked up from yet another book. There often weren't many visitors, and most of the time, it was merely Ulquiorra telling me to accompany the Espada for a grand feast of some sort, or to inform me that Aizen-sama wanted to see me. This time, it was no different.

"Aizen-sama wishes for you to know that there will be some outsiders coming to... visit. They are not our allies. So, he wishes for your assistance in their defeat," Ulquiorra said. I nodded and returned my eyes to the pages of the thick volume.

"Of course. Anything Aizen-sama commands," I answered in a perfectly arrogant yet monotonous voice. It was a technique I had refined over the few weeks I'd been here. The way of speaking to people here required special practice. Especially for me.

"Thank you, Hime-sama," Ulquiorra bowed and shut the door behind him.

Outsiders huh? I wonder where they came from and what they want with us. But they're our enemies, and Aizen-sama has told me never to treat enemies lightly. Still though, to have made it this far... that in itself was a feat worthy of recognition. Getting in and out of Hueco Mundo was no stroll in the park. It required decent amounts of power and reiatsu. And making their way across that desert was another thing all on its own.

Without transportation of some sort, it was borderline-ing impossible. They must've had help from inside Hueco Mundo.

But who? Who would betray us like that? Who could be so unfaithful and bold as to disobey Aizen-sama? Well, we'll find out soon I suspect. Nothing can hold against Aizen-sama for long. And this time, I'd be there to help him find, and demolish the culprit along with these intruders.

With this in mind, I went back to studying with a renewed vigor, determined to show Aizen-sama just how useful and strong I was.

Two more days had passed, and I'd begun to notice the slight chances taking place in Las Noches. There were more people hurrying among the usually empty halls and the Espada were more active than normal. They had meetings more often now, and I wasn't allowed to come to most of them anymore. This cut off from the going-ons of the Espada frustrated and angered me beyond belief, but Aizen-sama's voice would always come along and assure me that in time, I would know everything.

It was strange. Now that things were beginning to get a little different around here, certain whispers have made its way to my eager ears. Whispers of Shinigami and Enchanters that broke into Hueco Mundo. And from what I can gather, this was not the first time there's been an intrusion. It's happened once before, and not very long ago.

Maybe it was because of all the tension, but I'd started to have very strange dreams. Most of them involving that mysterious white-haired boy, though now, he was almost always accompanied by an orange-haired lady with very large breasts. It was so confusing. All the dreams seemed to have the two of them in it, just running.

But every time I woke up after from one of these dreams, I'd get an enormous headache. The pain was almost too much to bear, and it completely wiped away any hope of being able to clearly recall the dreams. When they did occasionally flicker feebly behind my eyes or on the edge of my sight, it was always hazy, as if I was trying to find something behind a thick layer of fog or smoke.

And these were always followed by that same sharp stab of pain that I'd come to associate with the image of the white-haired boy.

As the days passed, the dreams started getting more and more vivid, the after shocks of pain more and more excruciating. Until finally, after the 5th day, I couldn't take it anymore. I went to Aizen-sama, seeking condolence and comfort.

"My dear Hime-chan, don't worry about it. It'll be over soon, but if it's really that painful... we could give you some... treatment," he said in a slightly suggestive tone. I looked at him with wondrous eyes. There was a cure for such things?

"If it makes the pain go away... then please, Aizen-sama," I urged. I was desperate. Desperate for these unbearable headaches to just go away and leave me be. Pain and I had never cooped well, and this wasn't any exception.

"Very well then," Aizen-sama was smiling broadly, as he ushered me into the back room where meals were usually held. He sat me down in a chair at the long, empty table and told me to wait while he went and got the necessary equipment for this cure.

Only minutes later, he returned with a helmet-like object that I'd don't recall ever seeing before. He turned my chair around so that I was facing him, and put the helmet firmly on my head. It was heavy, warm, and vibrating slightly.

"Now, all I need you to do is relax and think about the things that cause the pain. Is there a certain image or thought? Or maybe an idea? Call it to the forefront of your mind. Grasp it..." he commanded in a soft, but nonetheless demanding voice.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the image of the white-haired boy and the orange-haired woman. A shock of pain. I winced. At once, the helmet started vibrating harder than before. I felt the heat of it entering my head. It wasn't comfortable, but not entirely uncomfortable either. The feeling was simply there.

Then... I felt blissfully blank. My mind was completely and wonderfully white. There was no thought, image, idea, or anything else for that matter. Simply blank. I relaxed. There was no need to think anymore.

'Do what I say...' a voice echoed in the depths of my mind. It was a comforting voice. Something that I'd heard before. I nodded and gave into the voice.

'Lift your right arm,' the voice said. I did so without a second thought. Or rather, without any thought at all. I felt warm and rather sleepy, but the voice was still there, and I knew I had to do what it said. Exactly what it said.

'Open your eyes,'

I did. A man stood before me. Tall, handsome, and grinning down at me. He was clad completely in white with black rims to each piece of clothing. He reached over and lifted the heavy object off of my head and offered me a hand. I eyed it for a second. Not knowing what to do.

'Get up,'

I grabbed onto his offered hand and felt him pull me up. He led me out of a door into a brightly lit room. There, he let go of my hand. I looked over my shoulder at him, not sure what he wanted.

'Do what you wish,'

What I wish... what I wish. What _do_ I wish to do?

The corridors were all familiar and I surprisingly knew where each of the doors went. I don't remember how I found out this information. I just knew, and that was good enough for me.

I felt light and airy. Almost as if I was in a trance. Maybe I am in a trance. Who knows...?

People around me bowed slightly as they passed me. I found these gestures completely normal and passed them by with a nod or a wave. No one said anything to me, just hurried passed. There seemed to be more activity that usual. Even with the last few days.

The last few days...

And suddenly, I realized that I could remember things that happened to me. Most of them were just memories of reading books and attending feasts, but nothing else.

An image. White. Orange.

'Don't think about it,'

I pushed the image away and frowned. What was that? It'd happened so fast, but just as I was starting to wander, my mind went blank again. My eyes slid half closed and I walked forward, completely unaware of anything else.

I walked down the hall and opened a door to a small room.

'Stay here,'

I sat down on the bed and lay down, closing my eyes. I sighed. I was tired.

A few seconds later, or so I thought, I was woken up by that same voice in my head.

'Hime-chan... Hime-chan...'

I groggily opened my eyes. What is it now? I'd barely gotten any rest at all.

'Come... now...'

I got out of bed, still rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I made my way out the doors and the voice in my head was becoming louder. For some reason, I found it slightly annoying. And again, as I tried to remember what I was doing before, an image flashed.

White hair. Green eyes. A boy...

'Stop thinking about it,' the voice had become sharp and biting. I flinched and reluctantly pushed the image away. I yawned and stretched my arms over my head.

'Hurry up!'

Gosh that was annoying! I wish it would just go away and leave me be. Something was trying to tell me something. Something other than that voice was in my head. I couldn't make out what it wanted to say, but I knew it wasn't the voice.

'Do you remember all the spells and enchantments you've learned?' the voice asked. I assured it I did, and I suddenly remembered who the voice belonged to: Aizen-sama. And I had to obey Aizen-sama's orders.

'Hurry up,'

I nodded and sped up my pace, rushing passed people that were also running in the same direction. The white and black-rimmed dress I was wearing fluttered around my ankles, my shoes clicking against the marble floors.

Why are we in such a hurry? I questioned, well aware that Aizen-sama would hear me one way or another.

'They're here' was the answer.

**A/N: OHH.... hahah so there. Another chapter. I hope you're all happy with that. Minako has a brain screwed over backwards in this one. I know, but she'll get better. It's all for the better of the plot. Remember, we still have another whole volume to get through. The action is JUST getting started. I won't spoil too much here, XP, so you'll have to wait and find out. As for the next update, how about..... Valentine's Day? ^^ Yes yes, that's a good day. AND the week after Valentine's day is WINTER BREAK/MID-YEAR BREAK so I get a week off to do NOTHING but write for you guys. So how's that sound as to making up for my MONTH of absence? Good? Tell me in a REVIEW! **

**Love y'all  
Arelissa **


	11. 10: Polar Opposites

**A/N: Hello dearies~ Here' the promised update for Valentine's Day, and HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO YOU ALL! Enjoy! **

Symbol Ten:

Polar Opposites

//What is the opposite of two? A lonely me, a lonely you ~Richard Wilbur\\

The continual desert-like scenery was making me increasingly frustrated. Although luck was with us, and we met up with Abarai's friend, who happened to be a huge snake-like monster, that turned out to be nonetheless kind. It was very convenient, yes, to have a ride such as this, however bizarre, but I didn't like staying so still. My icily indifferent façade won't hold for much longer. Not under this much extensive strain. It's going to break, and it'll get mighty ugly when it does.

I'm not exactly patient when it comes to matters such as this, nor am I entirely willing to take orders from someone of lower status and standing. Most people have never seen me like this, and they most likely never will, though I feel sorry for the ones who _have_. Unfortunate souls.

"Taichou..." Matsumoto was sitting next to me, regarding me with a warning eye. I couldn't lose it now. Not in such a situation. But retaining a calm stature was becoming very stultifying. I kept my hands in my lap, clenching and unclenching them in the hope that these actions will at least alleviate _some_ of my stress. It wasn't working too well.

"What is it, Matsumoto?" I shot back through clenched teeth. I knew that she could tell I wasn't in the best moods right now. She's seen me like this before, more than enough to last her a lifetime, I dare say. So as to exactly _why_ she was doing something that she knew she _shouldn't_ be when I'm in such a mood was beyond me.

"Minako-chan's alright. I can feel it..." she said, not looking directly at me, but I knew she was saying it to make me stop fidgeting. Feeling slightly guilty and angry, I forced myself to stop the nervous movement of my hands. The moment I stopped, I felt an urge to start again. I pushed it away, and firmly told myself that as a Captain, I had to keep my composure at all times.

_'You're always so serious all the time. Why not live a little?'_ Minako smiled and rolled her eyes.

I blinked. What was that? I shook my head experimentally, as if testing to see if I'm hallucinating or not. Apparently I was, because Matsumoto shot me a quizzical look, but didn't comment on my strange behavior.

"We're almost there," Abarai announced from just in front of me. I looked up, and was shocked to realize that the huge castle I'd seen from afar was now disturbingly close. It loomed ahead, towering above us all, like a great, leering monster. I could only describe it as "disgusting".

"Ah, arigatou gozaimasu Bawabawa," Abarai was saying to the giant, eel-like creature as he hopped off of its back. I followed suit, dipping my head in thanks. Matsumoto followed close behind me, and everyone else 'dismounted' at their own pace.

I glanced around. It was darker here, being in the shadow of this monstrous building, and it was sickeningly calm and peaceful. I knew though, just inside those marble walls, something foul was stirring and I didn't like the feeling one bit. Without so much as backward look, I started forward, following Abarai as he looked for the entrance they used last time.

"Through here," he said, ushering us through a rather small doorway. Inside, was an empty, hall-like room, with several different doors lined along the walls. Here, he stopped and turned to address everyone.

"Last time we came here, we split up and went to look for Orihime, so I think we should do the same this time," he explained. I frowned. Splitting up didn't seem like a bright idea to me, but on the other hand, we had no idea _where_ Takamori was being kept in the giant of a castle, so splitting up might be our only option.

I nodded my consent and everyone split into groups of two. Matsumoto with me, Madarame and Ayasegawa, Hisagi and Trainer, and Abarai and Tripp. There were four doors, and each group took one. Soon, I couldn't feel the others' reiatsus anymore and that in its self disturbed me. The unnatural silence, and the loud echoes of mine and Matsumoto's footsteps didn't help much either. Matsumoto was tense, almost as tense as I was, I could feel it. Neither of us spoke, neither of us broke step, as we rushed down the tight corridor, all senses alert for any signs of disturbance.

For almost half an hour, we continued on like this, till both of us paused at the same time. We shot one another a look, and both of us knew what was coming. Espada.

Somehow, this particular reiatsu felt familiar. And it did nothing to comfort me in the slightest. All it proves is that he or she was at the assault of Seireitei, which made me even more angry than necessary.

My hand was poised inches from the hilt of Hyourinmaru as both me and Matsumoto heard footsteps heading down our corridor, closer and closer, until we could see a distant, white shape, heading towards us.

I drew out Hyourinmaru, but did nothing as the figure approached. I recognized him at once: Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Matsumoto was already at ready stance beside me, but I made no move to attack as he drew level to us. Apparently, fighting wasn't on his mind either as he had his hands tucked deep in his white pants' pockets. His gaze raked over us and he stopped when he was about 3 feet away.

"10th Division Taichou, Hitsugaya Toushirou, and 10th Division Fukutaichou, Matsumoto Rangiku. Am I correct?" he asked in a dull, monotonous voice. I gave him a nod of acknowledgement.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer, Espada number 4, correct?" I asked in turn. He nodded as well, and the tiniest shadow of the smirk flickered across his face before it became as devoid of emotion as the white walls around us.

"I see you've heard of me," he said. I head the slightest edge of arrogance laced into his dry tones. The air around him was that of icy indifference, and it angered me to realize that he and I... were very similar. That very thought made my blood boil, and my tension rise to a dangerously high level. I couldn't break now. I'd never get to Takamori if I did.

"And I see you've heard of us as well," I shot back, letting a small sneer grace my features. He looked impressed and turned his back on us, looking at us over his shoulders.

"I'll take you to O-hime-sama, but whether she sees you... is her choice," he threw the sentence over his shoulder and began walking back the way he came. Slightly shocked, I lowered my sword and stared at his retreating back, before suspicion wormed its way into my mind. This could very well be a trap to lead us into danger. He was one of the Espada, and if that weren't enough, Hinamori had told me that it was _he_ who led Minako here.

'_O-hime-sama?'_ I wondered briefly before casting Matsumoto a sidelong look. She seemed to be considering the odds and gave me a quick look that said quite plainly 'Might as well, it's not like we can go anywhere else'. I nodded and quickly followed after Ulquiorra.

The walk was none too cheery. On the contrary, the tension was so thick that even Matsumoto's Haineko wouldn't be able to cut through it. Matsumoto and I kept our safe distance away from Ulquiorra, every nerve on end, ready to attack if he showed the slightest sign of violence.

"No need to be so strung-up. I've been given orders not to harm you by Aizen-sama. He wants you at 100%," Ulquiorra said, not bothering to look back at us. I gave his back a quizzical look before I turned to Matsumoto. She looked quite as confused as I did, but neither of us let our guard down even the slightest bit.

Another long silence. None of us had much anything to say. Enemies generally don't chat with one another on a regular basis; walking in such close proximity was already abnormal enough. I wondered where he was taking us, that little bit of my mind still telling me that this could be a trap, but I pushed it away. If he'd wanted to do us any harm, he'd had plenty of chances by now. But since he hasn't shown any intentions of attacking, I doubted he was going to in the future. I still kept a close watch on him though, just in case.

I could see darkness up ahead. The corridor was ending, and we'd somehow made it into a dimly lit, Grand Hall of some sort. At the far end of the hall, I could see a platform, and on it was a white thrown. In the thrown, sat a person, presumably Aizen, but I couldn't tell at this distance.

Ulquiorra didn't stop; he didn't even slow his pace, just kept walking, straight for the platform and the thrown. We followed, even more cautiously now. And as I drew closer, I realized that the figure in the thrown was indeed Aizen, and he was leaning against the handle of his thrown, looking completely relaxed. And very arrogantly so.

He smiled as we came to a stop right in front of the platform and rose to his feet.

"Welcome, Hitsugaya-taichou, Matsumoto-fukutaichou. Such a pleasure to see you again after all this time. How have you been keeping up?" he asked in a revoltingly sweet voice, that same smirk playing on his lips.

I growled and my hand reached for Hyourinmaru, drawing him out with a swift movement and pointing it directly at Aizen, gritting my teeth, I spat,

"Where's Takamori?"

Aizen chuckled and walked gracefully down the platform. He waved his hand as if to say 'who cares'. I kept my zanpakutou pointed at his chest and kept my eyes on his every move. Beside me, Matsumoto drew out Haineko as well, keeping her eyes on Ulquiorra, in case he made any movements to try and harm one of us.

"Tsk, tsk... such violence... and here I thought we could have a nice cup of tea together and catch up a bit on the old times," Aizen tutted, beginning to walk in a circle around the three of us, a nonchalant expression on his face. I stepped with him, keeping him directly in front of me at all times, eyes narrowed, zanpakutou poised.

He came to a stop in front of his thrown, and made his way back up to it in a carefree fashion. Plopping down, he clicked his fingers and the distant sound of a door opening made me glace over. Footsteps echoed, closer and closer...

A figure appeared from behind Aizen's chair, dressed in the uniform colors of white and black of the Espada. Her long, dark hair fell in gentle waves down her back, a few strands framing her face. Her gray eyes strangely cold and empty.

I felt my body stiffen and my mind go numb as she approached, coming to a stop next to Aizen's chair. I watched, almost as if in slow motion, as Aizen raised a hand and cupped her face, stroking her pale skin with a finger. He glanced down at me, saw my expression and his smirk widened.

"Takamori... Minako..." the name fell from my lips as Hyourinmaru lowered. My eyes were wide, and I could hear the blood rushing behind my ears, the thumps of my heart suddenly loud and clear in head.

She was beautiful. The Arrancar outfit hugged her in all the right places, and despite the timing, I felt my face grow hot, and tried to mask it as anger, forcing a frown onto my face.

"O-hime-sama... these are the... visitors I spoke to you about earlier. Do you recognize any of them?" Aizen asked in a warm purr, tainted with malice. I saw her eyes fall onto Matsumoto and myself. A fleeting moment of pain crossed her face, but was gone a second later, replaced by curiosity. She tilted her head, and stared at me, her eyes hollow.

"No, Aizen-sama. Ulquiorra-san is the only one I recognize. Who are they?" she asked. I froze. My mind reeled. She forgot who I was. Either that, or she was pretending, and it hurt either way. I heard Matsumoto gasp from beside me and chanced a sideways looked at her. Shock was plain on her face; Haineko was limp at her side.

I didn't know what to do myself. That is... until Aizen's next words brought me back from my tangled web of thoughts.

"Then dispose of them, O-hime-sama. Show them... your true powers," he murmured. I saw Takamori nod and raise a hand, pointing at me. She flicked her wrist and a giant wave of wind hit me, almost throwing me off balance, but I dug Hyourinmaru into the marble ground, and held on. The wind died, and I looked up to see Takamori walking towards me, her face blank once more.

And this time, I saw it for sure. She winced as if in pain, and for that 100th of a second, the emotion returned to her eyes and she looked somewhat like she used to. But the second disappeared, and she was back under that blank shell.

I raised Hyourinmaru and pointed it at her. She raised her hand again, and pointed it at my face. That same looked of pain crossed her face, for more than a second this time, and her fingers retracted, as if she was trying hard to withdraw them, but couldn't.

"Are you really going to fight her, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Aizen's sneer of a voice came from somewhere behind Takamori. I pushed the question away, but I knew, somewhere deep inside me, the true answer to that question.

Then, she pointed one finger at me, a glowing ball of light beginning to form there. My first thought was Cero, but a second later, I realized that it wasn't Cero, of any kind. In fact, I'd never seen this kind of attack before. I didn't have long to linger on the subject though, as she suddenly flicked her finger and the ball of light came zooming at me. I raised Hyourinmaru just in time to block it, but felt myself slide backwards from the force of the attack.

'Since when did she know how to do that?' I wondered, but I was once again pulled out of my thoughts, by another ball of light, flying towards me. This time, I was ready for it, and cut it right through the middle. But, as the light faded, I could see the blade of Hyourinmaru smoking. I ground out the activating words to my Shikai through tightly gritted teeth. I didn't want to... I really didn't want to... but she's leaving me with no choice. If it went on like this, I'd die.

"Souten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!"

"Accendere" the word flowed from her lips and out of nowhere, a wall of flame surrounded us. I mentally cursed, and looked around for a possible escape. I was an ice-type Shinigami, which meant fire was my weakness.

'Master... I can last...' Hyourinmaru's voice echoed within my head, though I heard the forced edge to it. I frowned. 'Not for long' I contradicted. He stayed silent. And both of us knew that if we didn't do something fast, this was going to end very badly indeed.

"De-desino" the fire disappeared and I was greeted with a gust of cool air. I looked around, shocked. Who put out the fire? Then, my gaze fell upon Minako. She was grimacing as if something was hurting her severely from the inside and her lip was bleeding from when she bit herself too hard.

"G-get... out... T-Tou..shi..rou..." she forced out. I stared at her, shocked. What happened? How did she suddenly know my name? I was rooted to the spot, but then something hit me, and realization slapped me in the face. She was being controlled. Waves and waves of anger flooded my system. Who _dares _to cause her so much pain?

My eyes landed on Aizen, who was frowning in concentration, and shot him the coldest glare I could muster.

"Finish him!" he ordered. Minako made a gagging noise, and then her breathing evened out, she straightened up, and her eyes were empty again. Hyourinmaru reared and shot passed her, aiming for Aizen, but suddenly halted as Minako appeared in front of him, arm spread out, as if to protect Aizen. He only smirked and watched her in what seemed like amusement.

I growled. That bastard...

"Takamori! Move!" I shouted. Her face crimpled in pain, a tear streaked down her cheek, but she didn't move. Another tear slid down her face, and I watched as it joined the first, and dripped to the floor.

"What are you waiting for, O-hime-sama? I said to finish him," Aizen ordered. She was fighting it. I knew she was, and it was killing her inside. I don't know what sort of sick trickery Aizen used on Takamori, but he was going to pay for all the pain he's causing her.

"Deflagratio," she shouted. Hyourinmaru reared back as a fiery whip suddenly snapped dangerously close to us. He opened his impressive maw, and let loose a stream of ice daggers, but Takamori sliced them clean in half with her whip before they could get anywhere close to her or Aizen. I growled again. This was getting us nowhere.

"Takamori! Wake up! It's me! Hitsugaya Toushirou!" I yelled above the crackling of the fiery whip that she still held. Her movements slowed. It looked like she was struggling with some unknown force that had her in tight bonds, forcing her to do what it willed. But she was fighting. Fighting as hard as she could. I could see it in her face. She was in pain. Tears were now streaming down her cheeks, but her breathing remained calm and collected, and she still moved as gracefully as ever.

She flicked her hand, and the whip lashed out again, aiming straight for us. I shunpoed to the side, but her whip lashed out again. I could only dodge her continuous attacks, but couldn't bring myself to strike. Suddenly, I felt something hot and searing on my right shoulder and instinctively grabbed it with my left hand, only to snatch it back a moment later. Her whip had caught onto the clothing on my shoulder, and the fire immediately flared, burning away at the cloth and my flesh. I quickly put it out with the ice of Hyourinmaru though the smell of burnt flesh and blood lingered in the air.

This, more than anything, made me realize just how serious this was. She was aiming to kill, not simply injure, and the fact that the whip actually hit, proved that she didn't have as much control over her body as I would've hoped.

'This is bad...' I thought, continuing to block her attacks, but making no move to attack myself. 'Master... we have to...' Hyourinmaru's said. I ground my teeth together, and glared at Aizen the best I could while avoiding all of Takamori's assaults.

'We have no choice...' Hyourinmaru whispered. Sadness was laced into his tone. As I've become attached to Takamori, so has he, and so he has no more wish to harm her than I do. But this is not a time to consider personal issues. Our lives would be at risk if we continued on any longer, and the fact that she was using fire attacks only made things that much worse.

I dodged an attack, sidestepped the next, and lashed out with Hyourinmaru. Takamori wasn't fast enough, and Hyourinmaru's ice caught part of her right shoulder. She winced and I inwardly kicked myself for causing her any sort of pain at all.

'It's our only choice master,' Hyourinmaru reminded me. I nodded. I know. But...

I swung Hyourinmaru around and he flew towards Takamori and Aizen, only to come to a dead stop right in front of yet another wall of fire. I didn't dare order Hyourinmaru to break through for fear of injuring him. Who knows what sort of foul fire that might be? It didn't look like regular fire. It was much brighter in red, and the heat could be felt around 20 feet away.

Hyourinmaru opened his mouth and let out another stream of iced needles, only to be melted in the tainted flames.

"It's no use, Hitsugaya-taichou. That's devil's fire. Ice like that can't possibly extinguish so much devil's fire," Aizen sneered. Anger flared up in me once more as I heard his voice, mocking me.

In sheer rage and frustration, I shouted the only word that could possibly lighten the strain on both my mental and physical abilities.

"Bankai!"

**A/N: Ohh.... PLEASE don't kill me. I know, I know... she hurt Toushirou... BUT IT'S ALL FOR THE SAKE OF THE PLOT! PLOT my friends PLOTTTT! So please don't hate me for life! . And REVIEW!!! Make me a happy person on VALENTINE'S DAYYY! I love you all! **

**Arelissa**


	12. 11: Quite Unique

**A/N: And once again, I've been a HORRID author, and not updated in like... a month. SORRY guys. I've been getting more and more unconsistant.... but there's been a lot to do, so forgive me. Anyways, here's the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! **

Symbol Eleven:

Quite Unique

//What each must seek in his life never was on land or sea. It is something out of his own unique potentiality for experience, something that never has been and never could have been experienced by anyone else. ~Joseph Campbell\\

'Come...' the command was clear and forceful. It was not to be disobeyed. I went, heading towards the place where I knew Aizen-sama would be sitting. I opened a door, and stepped through, walking around the large stone throne until I was standing next to Aizen-sama. He raised a hand and rested it against my cheek, running his thumb across my skin. I made no move to stop him.

"Takamori... Minako..." I looked around. Someone had said my name. The voice was foreign, but... strangely familiar.

"O-hime-sama... these are the... visitors I spoke to you about earlier. Do you recognize any of them?" Aizen-sama asked. My eyes rested on a white-haired boy and an orange-haired woman. Pain shot through my body as that image once more flashed behind my eyes. It was the same boy, but I pushed the image away and looked curiously at the pair of them, standing there, next to Ulquiorra.

I tilted my head, trying to recall who they were. There was a feeling, deep in my heart, that told me I knew them. But I couldn't gasp it. It was like trying to hold onto an eel underwater. The memories kept slipping away. Memories... I had... memories. What were they of? What was I before I came here, to Hueco Mundo?

'Well? Do you know any of them?' Aizen-sama's voice asked, echoing through my mind. I shook my head.

"No, Aizen-sama. Ulquiorra-san is the only one I recognize. Who are they?" I asked. I wanted to know so badly. I wanted to remember, but I couldn't. Who are they? I know them from somewhere... Why was it that the white-haired boy was the only thing that I could remember from before I came here? Who was he? I wanted to know. I wanted to find out, but as I tried to open my mouth as ask his name, I found that I couldn't. I had no more control over my body as he did. Why?

"Then dispose of them, O-hime-sama. Show them... your true powers," Aizen-sama ordered in a low voice. I felt myself nod and raise a hand. I tried to force my arm back down, but it wouldn't move. I tried to move something. Anything. I tried to find some part of my body that was not under control of this mysterious force, but it was useless. I was bound. Totally and completely. There was no escape.

Unwillingly, I unleashed an attack. It hit the white-haired boy and I saw him dig his sword into the ground to prevent himself from sliding backwards. My feet moved of its on accord and I walked towards him. 'Stop' I told myself. Another ripple of pain coursed through my body and I grimaced. A second later, the pain receded as I gave into the force once more.

The boy raised his sword and pointed it at me, a slightly pained expression on his face. I raised my hand once more. No... I didn't want to hurt him. That was the last thing I wanted to do. Stop it... stop it! My fingers pulled back for a moment and yet again, the pain forced me to bend to its will.

"Are you really going to fight her, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Aizen-sama's voice called from behind me. He was trying to mock the boy. I felt a spark of anger flare within my body. What was Aizen-sama doing? Then again, this boy was our enemy, and we had to dispose of him. But what has he ever done to us? I've never even heard of him in Hueco Mundo up until now. So far as I knew, he was a mere trespasser, but even that, is considered a crime worthy of death. Wasn't it?

I felt power surge through my body as another attack began to form at the tips of my fingers, and I was powerless to stop it. It flew towards the boy but he blocked it, though only just. He slid backwards. No... I didn't want to. I don't want to hurt him. 'Stop... moving...' I told myself, struggling to regain some manner of control over my body. My fruitless struggle went completely unnoticed as my body sent another attack at the boy. He was more prepared this time, but his blade was starting to smoke. He was becoming frustrated, that much I could tell. And it hurt me to realize that I was causing all of this.

"Souten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!" he shouted, and a great, iced dragon formed from his blade. It was an awesome sight. The dragon reared.

'Fire... his weakness... it's fire...' I knew it, and the moment that thought came to mind, my body made me cast the one spell that would hold him down.

"Accendere" I said. Fire flared around us, surrounding us in a great, heated wall. No... no! It was hurting him. Stop it! STOP IT! Pain ricocheted through my body, but I fought it off. I couldn't go on like this, causing him so much pain. It was killing me inside. Even more than the pain that raked my body was the pain throbbing in my heart. It hurt so bad that it muffled out the physical pain. It muffled out the commands Aizen-sama's voice was giving. And... miraculously, it cleared my head for the merest space of a second.

'Hitsugaya... Toushirou...' that was his name. I remember it. Toushirou...

"De-desino" I forced the words passed my lips, and the fire went out. Cool air brushed against my face, and I saw surprise in Toushirou's. He had to get out of here before I did something both of us regrets. I had to warn him, I had to get him out. More pain, like liquid poison running through my veins. I bit my lip and felt the skin break. Hot, sticky blood ran down my mouth and chin, but I couldn't have cared less.

"G-get... out... T-Tou..shi..rou..." I said. I had to let him know. He had to get away from this place. Go, and never come back. I didn't want to hurt him anymore. No more than I already have. Please... just go away... leave...

"Finish him!" the order was absolute. And not to be defied. I couldn't... it was impossible, but I tried. I tried to stop myself. It just couldn't be done. I choked, as my body started moving on its own again, with me powerless to stop it. It hurt so much, to watch, to feel myself moving, and not be able to do _anything_ about it.

But then, the great Ice Dragon shot passed me, towards Aizen-sama. Half of me wanted to go and save him, the other half though, cheered the dragon on. A part of me wanted to see him gone, dead. So that I can be free once more. Freedom... I had it once, but I lost it when I so foolishly came here. The stupidest thing I could've done, but I did it for someone... someone I cared about more than my own life. Toushirou...

As the dragon neared Aizen, my body was pulled backwards until it was directly in front of Aizen. My arms were spread out in a protect position. I tried to withdraw them, but again, no use. They wouldn't move, they wouldn't budge. Move... move!

"Takamori! Move!" Toushirou shouted. I tried to force my arms back to my sides and my legs to step away. I tried. And it didn't work. Instead, a new wave a pain crashed through my system and I grimaced. I deserved it though. I knew I did... I was causing Toushirou pain. I was the reason he hurt so much. I shouldn't be allowed to go on after committing such a crime.

A tear slid down my cheek, followed by another, dripping to the floor. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have come... I shouldn't have...

"What are you waiting for, O-hime-sama? I said to finish him," it was Aizen. A searing hatred burned my insides as his smooth voice came from behind me. I fought it. I fought it with all my strength, but I just wasn't strong enough. I couldn't push it away, and it took control once more.

"Deflagratio," I shouted. The long, deadly whip whooshed out of nowhere and snapped towards the ice-dragon. He reared back and let loose a stream of ice needles from his mouth. I slashed them aside with ease and let loose the crackling whip once more.

"Takamori! Wake up! It's me! Hitsugaya Toushirou!" Toushirou shouted. I blanched. 'I know... I know...' I thought as I desperately tried to push away the force controlling my very being. More pain. Tears were running down my face, but I couldn't bring my actions to a stop. My body kept moving, lashing out at Toushirou and the ice dragon. My mind froze as I watched the whip catch his shoulder. The dragon came and put out the fire, but I could see the blood running down his arm and dripping onto the ground. No... I didn't just... I didn't... NO!

My arm moved again, releasing another multitude of attacks onto Toushirou. My will was ebbing away with every movement of my arms, and every snap of the whip. I was so tired, and my strength was disintegrating like sugar in water.

Pain sizzled through my right arm and I looked down to realize that it was the dragon that had left the deep wound. It oozed blood, hot and sticky, running down my arm. I saw pain etched across Toushirou's face. He hadn't wanted to. I knew he hadn't, but I welcome the pain. It was different than what I'd been suffering through. A pleasant sort of pain. A pain that made my head clearer, if only for a second.

But the next, I was attacking again and Toushirou, again on the receiving end. Though the injury in my arm seemed to slow me down, just a bit. That gave Toushirou an advantage... somewhat.

I guess he saw the opening and the ice-dragon zoomed towards Aizen. I tried to refrain from stopping it, yet once again, my body moved without my consent, and a huge wall of fire was erected right in front of Aizen and myself, causing the ice-dragon to come to a halt. He opened his maw and another stream of icicles flew from it, but the fire just melted them. Aizen was chuckling.

"It's no use, Hitsugaya-taichou. That's devil's fire. Ice like that can't possibly extinguish so much devil's fire," he said. The fire died down and I caught a fleeting glimpse of Toushirou's face, contorted with rage before he opened his mouth, and shouted a single word.

"Bankai!"

A great, cold wind swept the hallway and ice particles whirled through the air. I could only shield my eyes from the harsh winds. When everything cleared, a spectacular sight lay before me. Toushirou had changed, or rather, the ice-dragon had changed. They had melded together into one. Huge ice-wings sprouted from Toushirou's back, and a lethal-looking tail waved behind him. His hand was encased in a transparent sheet of ice that took the form of huge claws around his fingers. The whole thing was frightening and powerful, yet amazing and awesome.

A moment later, he was flying towards me, sword raised. I didn't move, or rather, I couldn't. I knew what Aizen was doing. He was going to kill me, use me as a human shield. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the impact to come. But... it didn't. Cold engulfed me and I opened my eyes. Toushirou... he was there, standing right in front of me. His face mere inches away from mine. Our eyes locked, and something clunked in my heart. We were enclosed in something blue and cold... his wings.

"Minako..." he said. His voice was soft and mangled with so many different emotions that I simply couldn't make them all out. He raised a hand and gently caressed my face. I stood, motionless, staring up at him. He ran his fingers along my cheek, tucking a few stray strands of hair behind my ears, and letting them trail down my neck till it came to a stop on my shoulder. The shoulder that he had so recently injured.

I saw his eyes linger on the wound, pain so obvious on his face that it tore me apart. I still couldn't move. Aizen wasn't letting me. I wanted to crush Toushirou to me and never let go, but my arms stayed limp by my side. I felt his hand trail back up to my face and force my face forward until my forehead connected with his. Our noses brushed against each other, and his other arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. I relished his touch, his presence. I felt his breath upon my face and his thumb gently running back and forth on my cheek.

"I'm so sorry..." he murmured, his eyes closed. I knew he was talking about the wound he gave me earlier. I felt my arm move, and realized with a horrible jolt what Aizen was going to make me do. But it was too late...

"Me... too..." I said, and as much as I tried to force my hand back down, I could only restrain it enough not to hit its target. The hot flames that surrounded my hands were now burning their way into Toushirou's stomach as my hand stabbed through his skin. I saw his eyes widen, and felt his arm around my waist slacken as my hand pierced him. He stumbled backwards, and Aizen made me pull my arm back out of his core. I could feel his blood running down my arm, mixing with my own. Toushirou's wings unfolded from around me, and a gust of wind hit my face. Unnoticed by both of us, Matsumoto and Ulquiorra had been fighting, and one of them had blown half the walls away. They were now engaged in furious combat, shunpoing and stabbing at each other as fast as they possibly could.

In my head, I heard Aizen chuckle one last time before I felt the invisible force that bound me lift away. I gasped, as if I'd been holding my breath the entire time, and clutched at my arm. The bleeding had slowed, but hadn't stopped completely.

But the pain in my arm was forgotten as I raised my head and saw Toushirou, bent double, blood dripping onto the ground from the grievous wound in his stomach. I hurried forward and knelt down beside him.

"Toushirou!"

"M-Minako?" he grunted. I felt hot tears welling up in my eyes. I'd hurt him. I'd hurt him so badly. I could only nod in response to his question. He fell down onto one knee and leaned forward. I caught him and wrapped my arms around his torso, burying my head in his shoulder. I felt his head on mine, and I couldn't stop the tears spilling over my eyes, and falling onto his now torn and bloody haori.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry... I hurt you... I'm so sorry..." I muttered, over and over again, between desperate sobs. It was all coming back to me now. All the memories Aizen had stolen from me of Toushirou and Rangiku, though I couldn't remember anyone else. At that moment, I really didn't care about anyone, or anything else. Toushirou was the most important thing in the world, right then and there, and I had a feeling he always had been to me.

"It's...ok. You were... being... controlled...by that bastard... Aizen..." he said. His breathing was becoming heavier now, and I knew that the wounds were getting to him now. Great as he was, even he had his limits, and loosing so much blood definitely wasn't good for him. I had to do something, fast. But I hadn't learned any healing spells. All of the books Aizen had made me read were on dark magic. Enchanting of the most evil and dangerous kind. I didn't know anything about healing...

"But... I hurt you... I-I..." I stumbled over my words, tears obscuring my vision as I felt his body sagging against mine. His breathing was now harsh and forced, I felt his chest heaving and could only hold him tighter.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!"

Somebody was calling him, but neither he now I moved or showed any sign of noticing. I heard footsteps as people came running towards us. I didn't move, I didn't care.

"Toushirou..." I closed my eyes, biting my lip, and held him close. He was... everything to me... and yet... I'd hurt him so badly. I'm such a horrible person. I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't strong enough to fight back.

"I'm so sorry," I sobbed, tears soaking his robe. He nodded feebly against my shoulder, and I felt him wrap his arm around me once more. His wonderful scent was now tainted by blood, blood that was pouring out of the wound that _I_ had inflicted.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Takamori-san! Matsumoto-fukutaichou!" it was a tall guy with blazing red hair, tied up in a high ponytail. I didn't recognize him at all, nor did he trigger any memories within me. But I could tell that he had been fighting. His clothes were torn and bloodied as well, and there were dirt smears on his face, sweat trickling down his forehead. He was alive though, which most likely meant he was victorious in whomever he had to face. I wondered which Espada it was.

"Abarai... take Minako and get out of here. I... have some business I need to settle with Aizen," Toushirou said, pushing me towards the red-haired man, but I held onto his robes, refusing to let go.

"No! If I'm leaving, then you're coming with me!" I yelled. He was stronger than I was, even in this state, and managed to push me away. He stumbled to his feet, holding onto his sword for support. I felt myself stagger backwards and my back hit the red-haired man. His hands fell onto my shoulders, restraining me from going back to Toushirou. I tried to pull away, but he was stronger. I flailed and kicked, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Let _go_ of me!" I yelled, waving my arms madly, making it harder for him to keep a firm hold. I heard him growl from behind me as he tried to keep me in check. I wiggled harder and managed to slip from beneath his hands. I ran forward and crashed into Toushirou, crushing his body to mine.

"I'm not going anywhere if you're not with me," I said, pressing a hand onto the back of his head, running my fingers through his silver hair. Even in this state, they were beautiful.

"Please... don't leave..." I begged, burying my head into his neck again. His body was warm against mine and I could feel his blood soaking through my dress, hot, wet. He sighed and nodded feebly. I relaxed and loosened my hold on him. The red-haired man and the one with him must have gone somewhere, because I could no longer hear their voices.

He pulled back, his head leaving my shoulder and I look up into his eyes. The eyes that I fell in love with.

"Promise me... you won't go and look for Aizen. Not until you're healed," I said. He raised a hand, thumbing away the tears still clinging to my face, and nodded. I gave him a watery smile, let out a sigh of relief, and closed my eyes.

The next moment, a pair of soft lips landed on mine, and my eyes snapped open, before sliding shut a moment later.

"I love you."

**A/N: WHOOT WHOOT! Sorry guys, you'll have to wait for the next update to find out who fessed up first. XDDD Anyways, I felt really weird reading this chapter over, because in the beginning there was always 'the force' this 'the force' that, and it made me think of Star Wars. XD **

**Just a quick update on the status of the 3rd Volume: I'm on the 9th Chapter of that, so about 5 more official chapters until I finish the volume, and then there's the epilogue, and don't forget about the behind the scenes, and the four extra one-shots that I'm going to write as a "4th Volume". So all in all, that's about 10 more chapters for me to type, and the story's all done! Of course, you all still have lots to read. 3 So, all reviews, emails and comments are welcomed! I've got all my info posted on my website, which can be found in my profile, so if you want to contact me in private, feel free to do so! Review!**

**Love you guys!  
Arelissa **


	13. 12: Safe Haven

**A/N: Another update, and I apologize most PROFUSELY for not updating sooner. And I have yet another excuse: I was in Yosemite....where there was no technology allowed. -__- More info at the bottom, but for the time being: Enjoy! **

Symbol Twelve:

Safe Haven

//Playing safe is probably the most unsafe thing in the world. You cannot stay still. You must go forward ~Robert Collier\\

I murmured the three words that had been shut in my heart for so long. For all I know, they could've been there since the moment I set eyes on her, or even before that. I loved her. And I should have never hesitated to tell her so.

It felt so right, as our lips met in a gentle caress. Caringly, slowly, lovingly. I shouldn't have waited this long. Then maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't have had to go through all of this pain. Suddenly, she fell limp against me, and my eyes flickered open. Her eyes were closed, but something felt incredibly wrong. I turned her around and shook her slightly. No reaction. Panic was starting to rise from the pit of my stomach.

I shook her a bit harder, but her head just flopped listlessly from side to side. Her eyes shut.

"Minako!" I shouted, shaking her in my arms. No. Not now. Not right after...

"Wake up! Wake up!" I yelled, desperately holding her to my body. She couldn't be. No... I grabbed her arm and felt for her pulse. A wave of relief crashed through me as I realized that she was still alive, just unconscious. But confusion quickly overrode my relief. Why had she fainted? Was it because of the kiss? Or was it something else?

"Taichou!"

I looked up. Matsumoto was running towards me, a few cuts and bruises on her face, and her robes were torn and bloodstained. Despite all this, she looked happy. A small smile was pulling at her lips and she looked excited.

"Omedetou, Taichou!" she said as she finally reached us. I blinked confusedly up at her. What was she congratulating me for? I hadn't done much...

"So... you finally told her how you feel," she said. I blushed a red that rivaled the stains on my white haori and looked away, frowning. So what if I had? It wasn't _that_ big of a deal... was it?

"H-hai," I replied, trying to be as dignified as possible but somehow failing to do so. Matsumoto giggled and crouched down next to the two of us and peered at me with her great ice-blue eyes.

"Well it took you long enough," she said, standing up again with an air of great impatience. This caught me off guard. Is she saying that she's known... all along? I glared up at her the best I could with the blush still blooming across my cheeks.

"D-Damare Matsumoto. Are... are the others alright?" I asked, attempting to change the topic to something less awkward and uncomfortable on my part. She looked around and grinned down at me, nodding.

"They are. But don't change the subject," she said, bending down again. She smirked and I silently cursed in my head. Damn that woman. Knows me too well for her own good. For_ my_ own good. I picked up Takamori and avoided Matsumoto's eyes, face still warm.

"Ikuzo," I said, turning away from her as I heart running footsteps from behind me. From their reiatsu, I knew it was the others, and they all seemed alright – for the most part. As I began to walk towards the now apparent exit, Matsumoto's voice halted me once more.

"Taichou... aren't you going after Aizen?" she asked in a rather timid voice, as if she really didn't want to know the answer. I paused, but didn't turn to face her, and sighed, shaking my head.

"Iie..." I answered. My voice sounded tired and croaky, like I hadn't really learned how to use it properly. There was a silence, and I heard the muffled voices of the others, muttering to eachother, making sure everyone's alright.

"Doushite?" I sighed again, and my answer came almost in a whisper, but I was sure she heard it.

"Because... I promised her..."

The silence was broken as another pair of feet pounded towards us. Heavy panting could be heard from both of them. It was Trainer and Hisagi. Hisagi stopped, but Trainer kept running. She skidded to a halt right beside me and had to pause for a moment to catch her breath.

"Mimi! What's going on?! Why is she...?" it seemed like she couldn't bring herself to finish the rest of the question. I glanced over at her. Her eyes were wide and disbelieving, falling onto the numerous blood stains spread across Takamori's shirt and the wide gash in her arm.

"She's alright. Just unconscious. She'll be fine," I was trying to assure myself more than Trainer, but she seemed satisfied with the answer. Letting out a huge sigh of relief, she closed her eyes and put her hands over her heart, as if to calm it down a bit. Hisagi walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile, which he returned.

"Is everyone here?" I asked, finally turning around to face them. Everyone was there and they were all alive. A bit beat up, but alive. Matsumoto grinned at me and nodded. I threw them the smallest smile and turned before I could see their astonished faces. It wasn't everyday that they see me smile.

"Then let's get back to Seireitei. We still have Yamamoto-soutaichou to deal with," at that thought, I almost groaned. This was going to be a very long day. First things first though, we had to get healed up, and I had to make sure Takamori was alright.

"Hai!" was the surprisingly energetic response of everyone else. And with that, we set off once more.

The journey back seemed a lot shorter than the first time. Maybe because everyone was so much more laid-back. The enchanters were tending to everyone's injuries as best they could, though it was only after a copious amount of coaxing that I had let Takamori be taken from my grasp and healed. She didn't wake up, but her outer injuries were all somewhat better than before. Trainer tended to my own injuries as well, only because Matsumoto forced me to lie still by means of putting a binding-kiddo on me. I didn't resist too much, but she's going to get a shouting when we get back to Seireitei.

I kept Takamori next to me at all times, and forbad anyone from doing anything to her at all. The relief of just having her next to me was overwhelming. I honestly felt like I could sing, though I'd never, in my life, admit that to anyone.

"Ah! Okaeri Hitsugaya-taichou, Matsumoto-fukutaichou!" Urahara said as we stepped through the dimensional barrier into his little, street-corner candy shop. Ururu was there, as well as Jinta and Yoruichi.

"Hn," I nodded and proceeded to walk passed him when he stopped me, a hand on his hat, the other on his cane.

"I heard that Yamamoto-soutaichou is none too pleased with you, Hitsugaya-taichou. Better be careful... " he wasn't looking at me, but I nodded and continued on. Yoruichi smirked and winked at me. I only frowned back, a feeling in my gut telling me that she knew exactly what went on. I shook it off and continued on. We stepped through the Senkai Gate and I was surprised to see that no one was there waiting for us. I had thought for sure that someone would have alerted Soutaichou and there would be a parade of people waiting for us. But no one was there.

"Looks like they don't know yet..." Matsumoto said, raising an eyebrow.

"Chigau."

I froze. I recognized that voice. It was the voice of Yamamoto-soutaichou, and he did _not_ sound pleased. Slowly, I turned around. He was standing there, and behind him was the _entire_ Gotei 13. How fast had they gotten here? Or were they here all along?

"It looks like you've had quite the journey, have you not? Hitsugaya-taichou, Matsumoto-fukutaichou?" Yamamoto-soutaichou asked. The jibe was unusual, especially coming from him, but under these circumstances, people are bound to be different. I bowed as low as I can.

"Moushiwake arimasen deshita, Soutaichou-sama. I went against your word, and am prepared to take full responsibility for my actions. But first... may I please request that the injured be taken to the 4th Division?" I asked in the most pleading voice I could muster. Takamori's breathing was getting fainter and fainter, and I was really starting to panic. I think Matsumoto must've noticed it too, since she kept giving me furtive glances from her the place where she knelt on the ground. Everyone else behind us was either bowing deeply or kneeling. We'd all agreed to this plan, and are prepared to face the consequences, which we knew ahead of time, would not be pretty.

"Unohana-taichou, I leave them to you," and with that, Yamamoto-soutaichou turned his back on us, and walked away. Shock flooded my system. That was it? That was all that he had to say? No calling us for a meeting to discuss our demotion? Nothing? Was that even possible?

"Hitsugaya-taichou, Matsumoto-fukutaichou, Abarai-fukutaichou, Madarame-san, Ayasegawa-san, and Enchanters, please follow me," Unohana-taichou stepped forward and began to lead us to her division. It wasn't a very long walk, but somehow, it didn't seem real. None of us said anything though. We all remained as quiet as if we were attending a funeral of a loved one.

At this thought, I looked down at Takamori. What if I had to attend her... no. I can't think like that. Unohana-taichou was going to heal her, and everything will be fine. I may not be allowed to be with her, but she'll be alive and happy. And that's all that matters to me anymore... it'll be alright.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, please put Takamori-san here and follow me," Unohana-taichou said, gesturing towards a bed in a private ward. I stared at it. Moonlight was falling across the snow-white sheets. I continued to stare at it, my hands tightening around Takamori's body. Jerkily and slowly, I shook my head. Unohana-taichou looked shocked for a moment before Matsumoto rushed forward and whispered something into her ear. Unohana-taichou's eyes widened, though only for a moment. A small smile replaced her look of shock and she nodded. Matsumoto returned to my side.

"She said that you could stay with her here if you wanted. But she had to treat you first," Matsumoto said into my ear. My mind began to slowly process what she said. Ever since the astounding performance by Yamamoto-soutaichou, I'd been rather off. I knew, though, that I couldn't let Takamori go. Not for a second time. Not ever again.

I nodded and walked over, swiftly placing Takamori onto the soft white sheets. Unohana-taichou smiled gently and ordered for some people to bring another bed into the room. Along with the bed, they brought a couple of chairs with them, and set them next to mine, and Takamori's beds.

I sat down next to Takamori and instinctively reached out a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, please lay down," Unohana-taichou said. I looked up at her and held her gaze for a moment before following her order. I lie down on the other bed and she began to check me over, healing the smaller bruises and taking note of the larger ones. After she was done, she told me to wait here while she went and got some equipment.

I lie there, staring at the ceiling. We were back. We were back in Seireitei and Yamamoto-soutaichou had not demoted me... yet. Takamori was safe and everyone had made it back in one piece. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, opening my eyes again, reassuring myself that no, this was not a very good dream, but reality. Everything turned out a thousand times better than I would have expected, or even dared to fantasize about.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, please sit up," Unohana-taichou had returned with a couple of scrolls. I recognized them as kidou-scrolls. They often contain kidou of very high levels. Captain levels.

"Please hold still," she said. I nodded and held as still as I could. Green light engulfed me, and a moment later, I was healed. Completely, and absolutely. Gratefully, I smiled at her and leapt out of bed, rushing over to Takamori. The wound on her shoulder had stopped bleeding, but her breathing was still very shallow.

"Unohana-taichou, please... take care of her," I said. My voice was shaking. I hadn't expected that. I heard a soft sigh behind me and whipped around. She looked... apologetic. My eyes narrowed. Did she know something about Takamori that I didn't? Or worse, is Takamori...

"Unohana-taichou... what's wrong with Takamori?" I asked. She looked away towards the only window in the room. The moon was high in the sky now, casting its cold, white light onto everything beneath it. For a moment, she stayed silent and there was something in her eyes. Something that I couldn't discern.

"Hitsugaya-taichou... Takamori-san has... lost all of her memories of Soul Society and anything before that," Unohana-taichou said. I blinked, my mind going completely blank. She was joking, right? She _had_ to be joking. Either that, or all of this was a very bad nightmare, and I am going to wake up to find that Takamori was never kidnapped by the Espada, and none of this really happened. This could not be happening.

"Eh?"

Unohana sighed again. Apparently, she didn't expect much of a response from me after that. I continued to stare at her, waiting for her to tell me something to contradict this but she stayed perfectly silent.

"But... she'll remember what happened in Hueco Mundo, right?" I asked. If at least she'll remember what happened there... I'll be satisfied.

Unohana-taichou nodded. I heaved a huge sigh, and slumped into a sitting position next to Takamori. Then she'll remember what I told her. She'll remember.

"I could bring back her old memories... at the cost of the ones in Hueco Mundo. Or we could leave her as is, and she'll wake up with the memories of Hueco Mundo," Unohana-taichou explained. My mind reeled into over-drive. Which one? Do I want her to remember what happened at Hueco Mundo? Or all of the things before that? The answer was obvious.

"Heal her. Recover her old memories. The only memories in Hueco Mundo are of pain. It'll be better for her... if they were erased forever," I said, though my voice was quiet, and my eyes were hard. I couldn't be so selfish as to force her to forget her old friends at the cost of remembering all she's had to go through in Hueco Mundo. It just wasn't fair for her. And she'll be happier this way. She'll go back to normal after she heals.

"Are you certain about this, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Unohana-taichou asked. Obviously, Matsumoto had told her more than I'd thought. I made a mental note to double her punishment when I got back. I nodded resolutely and Unohana-taichou gave me a small smile.

"It's the right choice, Hitsugaya-taichou. Takamori-san will be happy," she assured me. I forced a grim smile onto my face and returned to my own bed. Lying down with my back facing the two of them, I closed my eyes and listened as Unohana-taichou began her work. I could see the shadows the green glimmer of the kidou cast onto the walls and sighed.

She wasn't going to remember the kiss, or anything I told her at Hueco Mundo. Nothing. But, it'll be for her own sake. It must have hurt her so much to fight like that. She was trying so hard to resist and it pained me to even think about it all. Aizen... that bastard. I'll get him one day. I'll make him pay for every single ounce of pain he caused Takamori. As my eyes slid shut, image after image flashed across the front of my mind. The time when Takamori first discovered my secret stash of comics. When she ran out of the room because I'd burned her with the tea, and her tear-streaked face as I found her later, crouched in a corner behind my bookshelves. Takamori throwing herself at me at the station right before the beginning of her school year. Our rather ridiculous fight about whether or not the other was seeing someone. The letter she left me after she disappeared with the Espada...

At this point, I could feel something constricting my heart. It was squeezing so tightly that it was painful. I closed my eyes tighter and tried to push the feeling away, but the more I tried, the stronger it got. There was no escaping this pain.

'Don't think about it. She'll remember all that stuff when she wakes up and everything will go back to normal again. It'll be like the Espada never came,' something didn't feel right though. A little voice in the back of my brain that kept telling me that something was going to go terribly wrong. I impatiently pushed it away. Maybe out of fear. But I didn't want to think about it. Nothing will go wrong... nothing.

"Ohanyou Taichou!"

I gasped and bolted into a sitting position, looking widely around for the source of the uncanny shouting. Matsumoto. I should have known... I glared at her and motioned for her to quiet down in fear of waking Takamori. Apparently, I fell asleep the night before when I hadn't meant to. I'd been planning on checking up on Takamori after Unohana-taichou left.

"Oh... gomen ne," Matsumoto whispered as she finally caught my expression. She gave me a sheepish smile and began to open the curtains on the only window in the room. Sunlight streamed through, falling onto Takamori's sleeping form. My eyes found her face and took in every single detail. She was physically healed, but for some reason, she wasn't waking up. It was odd, but I didn't know the depth of the mental damage that bastard Aizen had inflicted on her while she was trapped in that horrid place.

"Unohana-taichou told me about... Mina-chan's situation. She'll be alright Taichou. Don't worry about it," Matsumoto smiled. It was fake. I didn't even need to look at her. I heard it in her voice, she was just as worried about Takamori as I was, only not nearly as willing to admit it. A change from the usual, I think. I could only nod, saying nothing, keeping my eyes trained on her face.

"Ara ara! Yamamoto-soutaichou called for me! I completely forgot! Sumimasen, Taichou. I have to go," and with that, she dashed out of the room, leaving the door to swing shut on it's own. I lifted my head as she almost flew out of the room. The sound of shifting sheets pulled my attention back onto Takamori. She was moving, and a small frown creased her sleeping face. Clearly, she was not comfortable. Slowly, I climbed out of bed and shut the curtains once more. Her face relaxed and I took a seat next to her.

Hesitantly, I reached out a hand and touched her cheek. It was warm, but not warm enough to be alarmed about. She stirred again, and I snatched my hand back, worried that I had woken her. But she merely hugged her blanket closer and continued to sleep, breathing in deep, even breaths. Instinctively, my mind was called back to the time when we were both still in the human world, sitting next to the railing, talking about what a person smelled like. I gave a small chuckle and took a deep breath. She still smelled the same. It was nothing I can name, but it calmed me greatly.

I don't know how long I'd been sitting by her bed, or how I ended up with my head in my arms, slumped forward on the sheets, but that was how I found myself when I opened my eyes. The room was dark, and the moon was rising again. I'd fallen asleep by her bed, and it seems like she didn't mind too much, as she was still sleeping soundly. Sitting up straight again, I yawned and looked back down at her. She looked so peaceful...

A frown creased her forehead again as she shifted under the blanket. I froze and kept as quiet as possible. Her eyelid fluttered and my heart began to pound. Was she finally waking up? What would she do when she saw me?

Slowly, her eyes opened, their familiar gray depths gazed up at the ceiling for a moment before flickering down to me. Sluggishly, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. I kept silent, waiting for her to do something. She merely looked at me, cocking her head to one side like a curious puppy.

"Oi... Who... are you?"

**A/N: I feel so bad... another cliffy.... sorry guys. XD Well, explaination of why I was so TERRIBLY late. . I had a week long school trip to Yosemite, and yeah.... no computers, no cells, no MP3s, iPods... whatever. So all that equals: An update that's a week late. Sorry again, but I hope that those of you who still read this story are kind enough to leave a review! They make me feel better. I need to get rid of this disgusting writers block I've had for the past two days. -sigh- and to think I just got passed artists block. It's either one of the other, ne?**

**REVIEW! 3 **


	14. 13: Revert Back

**A/N: Quick update to make up for all those UBER late ones. XD Enjoy! **

Symbol Thirteen:

Revert Back

//I find that the further I go back, the better things were, whether they happened or not ~Mark Twain\\

_Snow. Everything was covered in it. White. Everything was white... snow. Laughter rang through the air. Laughter that matched the chiming of silver bells at Christmas. Where was this world of white? Would I ever have to leave? Something cold touched my cheek. I looked around. It was not snow. In fact, I had no idea what it was. _

_The world wavered before my eyes. I reached out for it, unwilling to let such a world go, but it was slipping away... right out of my grasp. Before it went, a strange boy appeared before me. He had hair that blended perfectly with falling snow around him, and eyes that reflected the ocean's blue-green depths. He reached out for me and I for him. _

I opened my eyes. White. It was the ceiling of a room. I sensed another presence and looked around. My eyes fell on a white-haired boy. He had green eyes, precisely the color of green that I'd seen in the eyes of the boy in my dream. In fact, he looked exactly like him, yet I had no clear memory of him anywhere. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. My eyes were drawn to him, like a gun-man to a target. I cocked my head, wondering who he was and why I got the feeling that I'd seen him somewhere before. I searched my memories and found distinct gapes where I don't remember things, but they didn't bother me too much. Still, I had a strange feeling that I should know the boy.

"Oi... Who... are you?"

He visibly stiffened and his eyes went wide. His face paled. I felt confused. Why was he reacting like this? Did I say something wrong? At that moment, the door opened and my eyes left the white-haired boy. Unohana-taichou was standing there with a cup in her hands. She walked forward and handed me the cup.

"Drink this, it'll make you feel better." I nodded and accepted the cup without hesitation. The liquid was hot and I felt it trickling down to my stomach, spreading warmth through my body. I smiled up at her and set the cup on my bedside table.

"Arigatou, Unohana-taichou," I said. She nodded, glanced over at the white-haired boy. For some reason, she looked worried and I looked over my shoulder at him again. His face was set and his fists were clenched in his lap. He looked like a statue.

"Hitsugaya-taichou... please follow me," Unohana-taichou gestured for him to stand. He did, and followed her out of the room. I blinked after them, wondering what on earth that was all about. The door closed, leaving me in a confused silence. Everything was so confusing. Why where there so many gaps in my memories? I knew everything... yet I didn't. I knew that I was in Seireitei, Soul Society. I knew about the Gotei 13, and I could name all of the captains and their vice off the top of my head... all except for one. The 10th Division. Who captained that division, and who was the vice?

Distinctly, an image of an orange-haired woman surfaced in my mind. That was her. The vice, but who was the captain? Was it that boy? He had to be, Unohana-taichou called him 'Hitsugaya-taichou' so he must be. But the why can't I remember him?

My thoughts were interrupted as the door opened again. This time, the boy was accompanied by the orange-haired woman. 10th Division Fukutaichou.

"Mina-chan! Thank goodness, you're awake! We were all so worried!" she hurried up to my bed and engulfed me in a bone-breaking hug. I awkwardly hugged her back, trying to regain my lost breath. Finally, she let go of me and held me by the shoulders, looking at me with teary eyes, a bright smile on her face. I nervously grinned back. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the boy lean up against the wall, determinedly not looking my way. Was he angry with me for not being able to remember him? Had I done something wrong?

"A-anou... if I may... er... ask... who are you?" My voice was quiet and I averted my eyes to my hands. The hands on my shoulders slackened and I heard a small intake of breath. I kept my eyes trained on my hands, afraid of the expression that had most likely replaced the happy one I'd seen only moments before.

"I'm... Matsumoto Rangiku... Fukutaichou to the 10th Division... don't you remember me?" I heard concern and sadness. My heart clenched as slowly, I shook my head. The hands on my shoulders dropped. I chanced a look at her and saw utter shock imprinted across every line of her face. Obviously, she hadn't expected this. She stood up and walked right out of the doorway. I heard some manner of shouting, but couldn't make out what was being said. The boy hadn't moved. He was still leaning against the wall right next to the door.

"H-Hitsugaya-taichou..." the name was familiar on my tongue, as if I'd said it many times before now. His head snapped up and there was an unnatural gleam in his eyes. He hurried to the edge of my bed.

"You... remember me?" the excitement was clearly there. He was hopeful. Sadly, I shook my head. In an instant, the hopeful gleam was gone and he sat down, or rather, slumped into a seat. Quickly, I apologized.

"It's nothing," he said. I had the feeling that he didn't want to look at me anymore, and for some reason, that hurt me more than I thought was possible. I mean, I didn't even know him, yet... he was able to affect me so... intimately.

"Gomen ne..." I hung my head, feeling guiltier than called for in such a situation. For a moment, neither of us said anything. It wasn't entirely uncomfortable, but it wasn't very comfortable either. It was just... silence, with each of us looking in a different direction, resolutely not meeting the other's eyes.

I broke the silence first.

"Why are you and that woman the only people I can't remember?" I frowned at the opposite wall and sat up a little straighter. I felt Hitsugaya's gaze on me, but didn't turn to meet it. He stayed quiet. Maybe he himself didn't know.

"Because... "

I whipped around. I hadn't been expecting an answer. My eyes met his and I saw something flicker behind them. Whether it was pain or something else, I couldn't tell.

"It's... a long story."

I waited.

"Well... we've got time."

Another sigh. He looked down at his hands. I bent my head to try and catch a glance at his expression. He looked... troubled. No. Confused? Maybe.

"Something... something happened before this. And your memories were taken away. But when we healed you, we could only retrieve some of your old memories. Others were simply lost. I'm one of the lost memories, as is Matsumoto. Though I believe you'll remember everything else," he explained. He sounded so unwilling to talk about it.

"What happened to me that made me lose all my memories?" I raised a hand and tugged at a strand of my dull hair. It must be all frizzy from lying on the pillow for such a long time. This was all so confusing. What did all of it mean? I wanted answers.

"You were kidnapped – "

" – by the Espada? But I never went..." realization smacked me clear across the face. That was when the memories ended, right after I said goodbye to Urahara. I couldn't remember anything after that up till now. Was that what they meant by 'others were simply lost'? Did I lose all the memories of the Espada? That still didn't explain why I couldn't remember Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. After all, I could remember everyone else. The two of them seemed to have been erased from my memories.

There was a long silence. I was frowning and staring at my hands, piecing everything together in my brain. It all kind of made sense now.

"Then why are you and Matsumoto the only two I can't remember?" I asked again.

"In Hueco Mundo, after Aizen took your memories, we went to rescue you. So while we fought, you remembered me, and possibly Matsumoto. And since you remembered us in Hueco Mundo, when we revived your memories of before, everything you remembered in Hueco Mundo was washed away in exchange for your old memories," he said.

"So... because I remembered you and Matsumoto... I can no longer remember you now... since you guys had to exchange everything I remembered in Hueco Mundo for the memories before that?" It still didn't make much sense, but I got most of it. In a sense, it was a matter of exchanging one thing for another.

Hitsugaya nodded. I sat there, trying to think it over in a rational way. It must have been nice memories to have him look so upset. I wonder what he was to me. I heaved a sigh and fell back onto my pillow. I wanted to remember. I wanted to so badly, but try as I might, nothing came. Not even one, single flash. Nothing, other than that strange dream...

"I'm sorry... I want to remember... I really do... but I just can't," I said. There was really nothing I should be apologizing for, but I felt obligated to say something. After all, he could have memories of us together, being great friends, yet here I am, claiming that I've never met him before.

"You don't need to apologize. It's alright." He didn't look at me, but kept his gaze fixed on the sky outside the window. The stars blinked coldly down at the pair of us, as if taunting us.

There was another silence. I shifted so that I was lying down again and stared at the ceiling. My eyebrows met in concentration as I sifted through my memories, trying to dig out anything and everything related to the boy and the orange-haired lady.

Nothing.

I almost growling frustration. Why did it have to be this way?

I don't know how long we stayed like that, me just lying there, him, sitting beside me. But somehow I'd ended up with my eyes closed, sleep wrapped safely around me like a blanket. I didn't know where he went, but I was sure he'd be back again.

That night, I had a dream about him again. The dream was odd. I was sitting there, reading a comic, and suddenly, Hitsugaya popped in, red-faced and scowling. He went on to lecture me about not going through other people's possessions but I only rolled my eyes. He really looked pissed off. I only laughed.

I groaned as I flipped over in bed, shielding my face from the exceedingly bright light, now streaming through the windows. Why did they have to wake me up? And I was having a good dream too. It was a dream about Hitsugaya. At that thought, my eyes snapped open, all signs of sleepiness gone. I'd dreamed of Hitsugaya. Wasn't there a saying that goes: "If you see someone of the opposite gender in your dreams, you love the person"?

Slowly, I sat upright, contemplating the idea. Love? I didn't even know the guy. Well... maybe I did, but I just couldn't remember. That was equivalent to not knowing, right? I sighed. I really didn't know anymore. It was all becoming so confusing. Glancing over at the chair Hitsugaya had previously occupied, I realized that he must have left during the night. For some reason, I felt disappointed. I mentally slapped myself. What did I expect him to do, sit all night with me? Ridiculous, he must have gone back to the 10th Division quarters to go to bed. I could only guess at where it is, since I forgot. But being the 10th Division, it ought to be somewhere close to the 9th and 11th Divisions.

I sluggishly made my way out of bed. Shivers ran up the length of my body as my feet touched the cold floor. Rubbing my arms, I quickly made my way to the hangers on the wall. I grabbed a coat and stuck my arms through it.

Hesitantly, I opened the door and peered around it. The hall was abnormally silent. It was slightly creepy, walking through a deserted hallway like this. I had to turn and look behind me so much that I'd sooner or later get a neck cramp. I kept getting the feeling that something was following me. The walls resonated with the sounds of my bare feet pattering against the smooth marble of the floor. Every movement, every rustle, every breath was magnified tenfold in this silence.

I didn't even realize it, but I'd started running. Sprinting. Finally, I made my way out of the front doors, gasping. I looked around. The courtyard was empty. It was really starting to scare me. This was Seireitei... there was supposed to be Shinigami everywhere, bustling around doing whatnot. Where was everyone?

Nothing moved. No birds sang. No leaves rustled. Not a branch twitched.

Maybe... maybe they were all in a meeting, I thought, trying to reassure myself that nothing serious happened. Yeah, that'll be it. They're all just having a meeting about something in the 1st Division.

I made my way to the 9th Division, a little unsure of exactly where the 10th Division is. Sure enough, the 10th Division started right after the 9th ended. I kept my eyes on the doors as I passed them by, searching for the Captain's quarters. Usually, they were in the middle. I counted as I went, and stopped in front of one door that I was sure was the Captain's room. I rapped my knuckles against the wooden frame, waiting for the sound of footsteps, or a voice. But nothing came. I looked around, searching for a person to ask if something was going on, but again, no one was there.

I knocked again. Silence.

I slid open the door inch by inch, afraid that I might be disturbing something. I peeked in. No one was inside. The interior of the room was completely alien to me. I remembered nothing of the place. It wasn't like Ukitake-taichou's room, nor was it like Kuchiki-taichou's room, or anyone else's for that matter. Rows and rows of bookshelves lined the back, and there was a desk in front of the bookshelves. Two sofas were placed on either side of a low table in the center of the room. A door to the right drew my eyes. It was closed.

I walked in, tiptoeing, afraid that something was going to pop out of nowhere. Reaching the door, I looked at it. Something inside me was urging me to go inside, but my rationality got in the way. What if there were personal items in there that the Captain wouldn't want other people to see? What if the room held some dark secret that no one was supposed to know except the Captain? I didn't think that the door was closed accidentally. It must have been for a purpose.

Nonetheless, I reached out and grabbed the doorknob, turned it, and pushed the door open. Inside was nothing like I'd expected it to be. It was just a simple room. A bed with bedside tables standing next to it and wardrobe on the opposite side. Flowered curtains hung on either side of a small window, showing the outside.

There was something sitting on the bed. I walked closer and realized that it was a stuffed toy of some sort. Curious, I walked a little closer. It was a fluffy white cat with green jades for eyes and a pink nose. I grinned, resisting the urge to run up to it and hug it. The cat was absolutely adorable. There was a small note next to it and even though my brain was screaming at me that it could be for someone else, I picked it up and opened it.

_Minako,_

_I got this for you at the Coming of the New Year celebration. Matsumoto said that you might like it, so I got it for you. I hope you like it. _

_- Toushirou _

_P.S: Sorry, I didn't give this to you earlier, but I'd forgotten to take it out before I went to pick you up from the dock. _

I stared at the note. It was for me. Confusion flooded my system. Why couldn't I remember? Why?!

He was the one that picked me up from the dock? Is that why I can't remember how I got here after I got off the ship? And everything afterwards. Huge gapes of times where I can't remember anything. Was that because he was in those memories? But why _him_? Why him of all people? I didn't get it.

I picked up the white cat. The fur had a thin layer of dust resting on it. I brushed it off gently, running my hand through its fur, relishing the softness against my skin. Unbidden tears welled up in my eyes as I sat down, clutching the cat close to my heart. I wanted to remember so badly. Why couldn't I remember? I need to remember...

I began to cry, tears dripping down into the stuffed cat's fur. I buried my face in its soft coat and sobbed. I didn't even hear the sound of the outside door sliding open and closed, or the footsteps coming closer and closer to the door of the room. It wasn't until someone spoke that I finally looked up, tears still streaming down my face.

"Takamori?"

Hitsugaya was standing in the doorway, a look of pure shock plastered to his face. I didn't say anything, just continued to clutch at the cat and cry. He slowly walked towards me, as if afraid I would jump up and pounce on him. When he got to within an arms distance away, he stopped, looking down at me, a small frown creasing his forehead.

"Takamori?" he asked again.

I shook my head, squeezed my eyes shut and buried my face in the cat's fur again.

"I-I'm s-so sor-ry," I hiccupped, my voice muffled by the cat. I took a shaky breath, still crying very hard.

"No m-matter how har-rd I t-t-try, I st-til c-can't rem-memb-ber you." I couldn't look at him. I didn't want to see the look of pain or disappointment that appeared on his face every time I told him that. Suddenly, something arm engulfed me. I was being pressed against something. My crying stopped for a moment as I tried to process what was going on before I realized that Hitsugaya had pulled me into a hug.

I sniffed and nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck and closed my eyes. It felt so comforting like this. Him, holding me. He was so warm... and comfortable. A hand ran up and down my spine, calming my occasional sobs and hiccups. The tears slowed and my breathing began to even out. Tiredness crashed over me as he continued to pat me gently on the back. I could feel sleep rushing at me and I was powerless to resist. Slowly, comfortingly, I fell into the welcoming black abyss and nothing else existed but the steady warmth around me.

**A/N: Yes, I know it's short. But we're nearing the end of the second volume!! T^T Time goes by so fast... Anyways, tell me how you guys liked it. I think the next chapter is the 'official' last chapter, and then there's the epilogue. Oh... how sad. This one's ending too. But, there's another volume to go! So don't worry about it. Let's save all the tears for the end of the NEXT volume, because that would mean the whole series is coming to an end. Somehow, it's still sad to think that we're already 2/3rds of the way there. -sob sob-**

**Review! Love you all! **


	15. 14: End Result

**A/N: This is it guys, the 'official' last chapter of Carvings in the Ice. I know, so sad. There's a short Epilouge, and there will only be ONE more volume to go! Oh dear time does go by fast. Enjoy! **

Symbol Fourteen:

End Result

//In the end, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends ~Martin Luther King Jr.\\

Crying. That was how I found her. Crying and hugging the stuffed cat that I'd gotten her at the Coming of the New Year celebration. It's been sitting there for a while. Ever since I'd sent for Matsumoto to put it there while I was in the 4th Division after the Espada attack. The same night that she disappeared. I assumed that she'd read the note that came with the cat, or else she might not have been like this.

"Takamori?" she didn't seem to hear me. I walked a bit closer and tried again.

"Takamori?" She only shook her head and held the cat closer.

"I-I'm s-so sor-ry," she said. Her voice hindered by the broken sobs and hiccups. My heart seized up in my chest, constricting my breath. It pained me so much to see her like this. She took a deep breath.

"No m-matter how har-rd I t-t-try, I st-til c-can't rem-memb-ber you." She was avoiding my eyes. I didn't want her to. I wanted her to look at me again. Even if her eyes were red and puffy, and tears were streaming down her cheeks, I still wanted her to look at me. She was still Takamori Minako. The girl I fell in love with. And then, out of pure instinct, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. Her scent swirled all around me. I took a deep breath, savoring her smell. It brought back an onslaught of memories. Memories that I treasured over my own life.

I could feel her heartbeat against my chest, her breath on my neck and her tears on my shoulder. She was calming down though, bit by bit and soon, her breathing became patterned again. I slowly detached myself from her, only to realize that she was asleep. I picked her up with the utmost care and lay her down on the bed, pulling the covers up, over her body. Tear tracks were still wet on her cheeks. I extended and hand and wiped them away. She looked almost normal, lying here in her own bed, sleeping peacefully.

For a moment, I thought everything that had happened might not have really happened at all. Just looking at her like this, everything from Hueco Mundo to her memory loss could just have been a bad dream that I'd just woken up from. But I knew better.

With one last look at the sleeping girl, I made my way out of the room, closing the door quietly behind me. So many things had happened from the time when Takamori disappeared that I had trouble separating one string of events from another. They were all just a jumble of sounds, scenes, and emotions. My head was beginning to pound. I sat down in my chair and held my head. I didn't look up when I heard the sound of the door sliding open and footsteps entering the room.

"Taichou. A letter came for Mina-chan." Matsumoto held up a letter, written on old parchment with dark purple ink. I silently extended a hand for it. Matsumoto walked forwards and placed the letter in my upturned hand. With a glance at the front, I turned the letter around and broke the seal, sliding another piece of yellowing parchment from within. My eyes scanned the text.

"They're Mina-chan's grades from Ximax," Matsumoto said, peering over my shoulders to get a look at the grades. They were decent. Most of them were average or above average. The only thing that was below average was offensive attacks. Figures. God knows that girl can't hurt something without doing herself even more damage.

"Look. Her best subject seems to be healing." Matsumoto pointed out over my shoulder. My eyes slid over her grades. They were definitely better than I could have thought. I sighed. I knew I should feel happy for her, but some sick, twisted part of me had hoped that maybe if she did really badly, she wouldn't have to leave. I pushed away the knot in my stomach, feeling disgusted with myself. Was I really that selfish a person? If I was, did Takamori even deserve to have someone as low as me? The answer to that was simple. No.

"Taichou?"

I snapped out of my faze and looked around, the letter still in my hand. Matsumoto was regarding me with a worried look. Her eyes were searching mine. I averted my gaze, focusing on something on my desk.

"Mina-chan will be fine," Matsumoto said. I turned away from her, nodding.

"I know."

"She'll remember us sooner or later, you know."

"Yeah."

"Then why do you look so upset all the time? Why don't you smile anymore? Mina-chan would want you to be happy. You kno–"

"I do know. But tell me, how could I possibly be happy when one of the most precious people in my life can't remember me?" I whirled back around to face her, eyes hard. I knew what she was telling me was for my sake, but it made me feel so angry, so frustrated. Didn't she know how I feel? Wasn't she in the same fix I am? Shouldn't she know more than anyone else?

"Taichou..."

"I'm going to bed," I turned again, ashamed of my sudden outburst. Matsumoto didn't deserve that, she was just trying to look out for me.

The days went by fast and Takamori was once again back under my care. As days slid by, we were once again back to point A, getting to know eachother. She tried her hardest to piece together the kind of relationship we had before, I could tell she was trying. But you can't simply pretend as if you've known someone for almost two years. It was different. Takamori was still the same though. Over-reactive, loud, sarcastic, and caring. She still went through about ten different moods in a day and still stuck her nose into things she shouldn't know.

But she was careful and always showed a decent amount of respect towards me, bowing and whatnot. She never called me by my first name anymore. It was always 'Hitsugaya-taichou'. I'd wanted to tell her otherwise a couple of times, but my pride got in the way. And in turn, I'd went back to calling her 'Takamori-san'. It was like stepping through time.

Of course, her and Matsumoto instantly clicked, just like before. They were on a first name basis almost overnight. Talking, joking, and laughing the whole day. Despite the pain the shocked through my system each time I saw her, I felt at peace for the first time in a long while. She was finally by my side again.

"Watch out for yourself."

"I will. Thanks Hitsugaya-san."

"Write often Mina-chan!"

"Oh I will Ran-chan! I'll miss you _so_ much!"

The pistons blew and Matsumoto let go of Takamori, wiping tears away from her eyes. She turned towards me, a small smile on her face. I'd expected her to stick out her hand for me to shake or something, but instead, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a light hug. It reminded me of the last time we stood on this deck, saying goodbye, a whole year ago. Could it be that time passed by so fast?

My arms linked around her waist and I pressed her form close. I never wanted to let go... ever.

"I'll miss you... Toushirou."

Something stirred deep inside me at her last whispered word. A small smile graced me face.

"I'll miss you too Minako."

Her grip tightened for the slightest moment before loosening. I unclasped my arms, letting her fall a few steps back. Her eyes glittered as she grinned up at me. I flashed her a small smile. I lifted a hand and gave her a small wave. Matsumoto was waving so furiously it looked like her arm was about to be detached from her body. I kept my eyes on Takamori's form as she made her way onto the dock of the ship. She turned and waved at us once more before someone came up behind her and mauled her.

Matsumoto had already spoken to the two friends of Takamori's that came with us on the rescue, and they've been given strict orders not to say anything.

Matsumoto waved until the ship was out of sight and then turned to me, a huge smile on her face. She looked almost triumphant.

"See? Didn't I tell you things would get better?"

We turned and started walking back to towards the entrance of the dock. I rolled my eyes and didn't answer. It's true, things _have_ gotten better, but no matter how I looked at it, they still weren't the same as before. And maybe they never will be. Still, I felt like a part of me is missing. As if something inside me went with Takamori's memories.

On the other side of the Senkai Gate, Ukitake-taichou was standing there, a slight smile on his face. He didn't say anything, just smiled, turned and walked off in the direction of his own division. Matsumoto looked confused, but I got his message. Shrugging, Matsumoto began to walk towards the 10th Division. I was about to follow when a well-known reiatsu behind me made me pause.

"Shirou-chan!"

I twitched at the familiar pet name. When was she going to learn to stop calling me that?

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you," I said tiredly, turning around to face my childhood friend. She was smiling just as innocently as back when we were still kids. The memory brought a small smile to my lips.

"Hai, hai, Shirou-chan. Ne, is Takamori-san ok?" there was genuine concern in her voice, and her brows were furrowed in a small frown. I nodded. Her face immediately cleared, shining with a bright smile once more.

"Ah! Yokatta!"

"Hm."

I began walking back to the 10th Division, Matsumoto already out of sight. Hinamori followed, gabbling about one thing or another. I'd occasionally comment or nod, but as I walked, I felt happy. I felt... warm. A warmth that I hadn't felt ever since Takamori got kidnapped. Just walking with Hinamori like this. We used to walk together all the time, with her, babbling, and me, making snarky comments. It was just like before, even after all these years...

A month passed, and Hinamori continued to come and visit me every day. At first, I thought she was just bored, but after a while, I noticed that whenever she came over, she'd always bring back some old memory or other. And I couldn't help but smile at her reminiscent actions. Some of the things she spoke of, I'd completely forgotten until she dug them up again. As I spent more and more time with her, I felt progressively lighter. Paperwork seemed easier to bear and I laughed more often than I used to.

And then there are those days when the skies are gray, and rain poured down from above, I'd always remember Takamori and her blank face as she asked who I was. It still hurt, but Hinamori would always be there to assure me that everything was going to be fine. Then slowly, the pain was ebbing away, replaced by a new, happier feeling.

As the times slid by, I began to think of Takamori less and less. There came a point where our letters completely stopped because I'd forgotten to write back to one of her letters. Her letters were almost the exact same, talking about her school life, though they were less teasing and indefinitely more polite. Matsumoto, whenever she saw me with Hinamori, always had a worried look on her face. It always felt like she knew something that I didn't. Though on the few occasions I'd asked her about it, she'd refused to answer, point blank.

Before I realized it, I hardly ever thought of Takamori anymore. Sure, sometimes, I'd be lying in bed and her face would pop up behind my eyes, but I'd learned to push those away, because they always brought with them such pain.

"Ne Taichou... Takamori says hi... she wanted me to tell you since you wouldn't reply to any of her letters. And she asks if you're ok," Matsumoto said. Her voice was hesitant, as if she were afraid of my reaction. I didn't look up, only grunted.

"Send her my greetings, and tell her I'm fine, thank you." I shuffled through the remaining paperwork and heaved a sigh. There was still so much more work to do. Matsumoto didn't move. She looked very worried. I glanced up at her and paused.

"Is there more?"

She bit her lip, her eyes flickering across the room, looking anywhere but at me, and nodded.

"Mina-chan's... in the hospital."

My heart literally stopped for a second before starting to bang ferociously against my ribcage. Blood drained from my face as my eyes widened. I stared up at her, unmoving, brain unwilling to process this information.

"Why?" The question almost died in my throat, but I forced it out in a croak.

"She's been... having these dreams... and whenever she wakes up from one of these dreams... she can't go back to sleep. So she hasn't been getting enough rest and passed out in class one day. The doctors at the hospital think that there may be something wrong with her brain... something that has to do with their kind of power, but they're afraid to do much more than put her under a sleeping enchantment."

I didn't speak. I didn't move. But my mind was whirling into overdrive, thinking of all the possibilities as to why Takamori might be having these dreams.

"Do you know what these dreams are about?"

Matsumoto looked like she was on the verge of answering before shaking her head. Something wasn't right here. She knew something, and she wasn't telling me. I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you hiding from me?" I asked. My tone was hard and demanding, almost angry. She looked guilty but kept her silence.

"Matsumoto," I warned. She still didn't say anything.

"This is a direct order from your Captain, Matsumoto." I snapped, glaring at her. An anguished expression twisted her face.

"I-I'm sorry, Taichou. Mina-chan... doesn't want anyone to know..." she said. I continued to glare at her, daring her to say more, but she didn't.

I sighed, closing my eyes and kneading them with my knuckles. Didn't Takamori trust me anymore? As soon as that thought crossed my mind, I remembered that all her memories of me were gone. That odd feeling in my chest was constricting my breathing again. I frowned and tried to take a deep breath. Takamori's shaking, crying form appeared in the forefront of my mind.

_"I-I'm s-so sor-ry,"_

_"No m-matter how har-rd I t-t-try, I st-til c-can't rem-memb-ber you."_

I felt so guilty. It must have hurt her so much more to be told that she's lost her memories. And she was trying so hard to remember because she felt bad for being unable to remember me. She looked so sad and she put herself through so much pain just to try and remember me, and here I was, doubting her.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," I said, shaking my head. Matsumoto looked up, a surprised look on her face. She must have expected more interrogating.

"I'll ask her about it myself when she gets back. Let's just... get some rest." I gave her a small smile and made my way to my own room. I changed into a lighter kimono and crawled into bed. The blankets were cold against my skin, and the moon's light shown faintly through my window. I closed my eyes, contemplating Takamori and everything that's happened. Then Hinamori came into the picture. That's where it got confusing. I was sure now that I had feelings for both of them, which complicates things enough as it is. And to make it worse, I felt for them both equally.

Why did it have to come to this? Hinamori has always been there for me, ever since we were kids. She was the only one that accepted me and my cold demeanor other than my grandmother. She's laughed with me and grieved with me, and I've vowed to protect her no matter what. She was the most important person in my life until I met Takamori.

That girl was so confusing. In a matter of weeks, she'd managed to worm her way into my heart and made herself a nice little den there. At first, I didn't think much of it, but slowly, the den became deeper, and try as I might, I'd fallen into it too deep to dig myself back out. It was impossible now. Takamori wasn't anything like Hinamori. Takamori regarded everything with a rather sardonic eye, and always made snarky comments. Hinamori was gentle and kind, and almost never made fun of anything. Takamori had so many different personalities it was almost impossible to get to know her absolutely. Hinamori was one of the most predictable people I've ever met in my life. Takamori was clueless and completely defenseless in the Shinigami world. Hinamori was Fukutaichou, and could stand on her own.

Judging by that, it should be obvious which one was 'better' but I just couldn't bring myself to admit it. Takamori was just... Takamori. She was annoying, sarcastic, and completely clueless. But she'd managed to win the hearts of almost every Taichou and Fukutaichou in the Gotei 13. She even managed to get to Kuchiki-taichou. God knows how she did that. He has got to be the most indifferent person I ever knew.

Takamori was just the spirit of a girl with a strange past. She wasn't particularly strong, nor wise, yet her perception was undeniable. She herself was like an opened book, always letting her emotions seep to the surface for everyone to see. She was terrible liar and couldn't hold a grudge to save her life. She was too naïve for her own good and always thought the better of everyone. I couldn't help but feel drawn to her. There was something about her that always brought out my true emotions. There was something about her presence that stripped me of my usually icy mask.

_'Master... you are in love.'_ I didn't catch the warning edge to his voice.

"I know I am, Hyourinmaru... I know I am..."

**A/N: And that, my friends, is the end of that. Look for the epilogue! It's coming out soon! Please review! I know I've been a terrible author....I really have. A shit load of crap happened. Family affairs popped up... so I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I hope you'll still review anyways. I really do look forward to and love them alot. Thank you guys SO much for all your support! Only ONE more volume to go! Thanks again**

**I love you all  
Arelissa **


	16. Beginning of the Ending of the Beginning

**A/N: Ok, SUPER short Epilouge. Enjoy! **

The Beginning of the Ending of the Beginning

_The story never begins where it does, nor does it end where it ends. They go on, even after they end, and start a long time before where they begin. But things always end, and always begin. This is the end of the beginning. The beginning of where the beginning is ending. As for the ending of the ending, that had yet to come. _

_For this, is the Beginning of the Ending of the Beginning. _

The days passed by slowly, and the classes were starting to get boring. Abigail started to notice something, and brought it up one day.

"Hey Mimi, why are you always so zoned out all the time?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my trance, looking at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, just like that," she said. I blinked confusedly at her. What was she talking about?

"You're just always so out of it these days. Is something going on?"

"No. Not really. Nothing to be worried about."

"So something _is_ going on." Her eyes narrowed. I shook my head and continued to stare blankly down at the essay we're supposed to be doing. _Explain the uses of Dragon's Venom and its relations to Enchantment._

"Mimi... just tell me already. Is it because of that Hitsugaya guy?"

I froze. How did she know about him? I lifted my head, staring at her in amazement.

"H-how do you know about him?" She rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter how I know. Now, just tell me what's going on." I frowned. Maybe they'd met but I'd forgotten. It was so annoying how there were still huge blank spots in my memories. Sure, bits of it were coming back to me now, but the whole is just still as fractured as before.

"Abs, just forget about it. It's nothing, I promise. Let's get back to work, it's almost time for dinner." I turned my gaze back onto the parchment and began jotting down a few notes.

I heard her sigh and shake her head, but she didn't pursue the subject.

The truth is, I've been thinking about Hitsugaya a lot these past weeks. He kept coming up whenever I was just letting my mind wander. It always settled on him. Maybe it was because of the fact that I couldn't remember, he still drew me to him, even at such a distance.

How could one guy have such an effect on me? Was it because of something that happened before I lost my memories? What was I to him and what was he to me before it all got wiped away? I'd have to remember to ask Ran-chan in my next letter. I'm sure she would tell me.

With that thought, I steered my attention back to the more important matter of the essay that was due tomorrow.

**A/N: And with that, the curtains are finally closing on Act II of the Riddles of Water series. Though WORRY NOT there is still one more volume to go! I'm nearly finished, already on chapter 11. But before that, I have to again thank EVERYONE that ever reviewed, PMed, emailed, and left a guestbook signature on my website for this story. THANK YOU ALL. I seriously COULD NOT have done it without you guys. You guys rock my world, and are my heros. Thanks again! I love you all. **

**So, please review. Leave a note. Whatever. Just find a way to tell me what you thought about this volume! Any guesses for what's going to happen next? All thoughts and speculations are welcomed. I'd love to hear them. Feel free to Email me if you ever want to just talk, or PM me if you have any personal comments to make. I try to read and reply to all of them, but I am quite busy sometimes, so don't feel bad if I don't get back to you on the same day. I promise I WILL ge back to you though, so don't worry. Anyways, REVIEW REVIEW! And look forward to the next volume! I'll post up a notice when it's up! THANKS AGAIN! **

**Mucho Love to everyone,  
Arelissa **


	17. Notice: Next Volume Up!

Notice:

As I did with the last story, I am putting up the notice that the first chapter of the next volume is now up! So go and read it!

Please review! 33

Thank you all for supporting my stories!

Arelissa


End file.
